Here for you
by LivElRocks a lot
Summary: One of your favorite sitcom's take a turn for the wild side. EO pairing as the story continues. COMPLETE!
1. Wakeing up

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU. I also don't own Will and Grace (can't I have anything?)

Olivia's apartment in Manhattan

"Ring, Ring". Olivia Benson groaned as she was awoken by the sound of her phone. She picked up the receiver. "Benson" she yawned in to the phone.

"Olivia its Creagon. We got a rape victim found in an alley way off 23rd and 25th street. She's alive but she's in bad shape".

"All right I'll be there" and with that she hung up the phone. She glanced over at her bedside clock, 2:30. She groaned in her pillow and then got out of bed. She had only been asleep for three hours. She stumbled over to her dresser when a picture caught her eye. It was a picture of Elliot and her at last year's Christmas party. She was wearing a short black dress and he was wearing a nice tux. He had his arm around her shoulder and her head was resting on his shoulder. "That's a nice tux. I wonder what he look's like underneath it" she thought to herself but quickly shook the thought away. They were best friends and partners and she didn't want to ruin that. "Besides he was married with 4 kids with a huge house in Queens. He wouldn't leave all that to be with me in this shitty little apartment" God Olivia your so lonely your talking to your self. You really need a life". She smiled then finished getting dressed.

Elliot's house in Queen's

Elliot woke in a cold sweat and panting. He had had a nightmare about that Olivia was being murdered and he was right there whale it was happening but he couldn't help her. Luckily the phone rang and woke him up.

"Stabler" he panted in to the phone.

"Elliot its Creagon. Are you alright?" his boss asked a hint of worry in his voice

"Yeah just woke up from a nightmare. What's up?"

"We got a rape victim found in an alley way off 23rd and 25th street. She's alive but she's in bad shape".

"Okay see ya" then he hung up the phone. Elliot tried to get out of bed without waking Cathy up but Cathy was a light sleeper and she had woken up when the phone rang. She looked at her husband get out of bed and walk over to the closet to get dressed. Half way there she spoke to him

"Going to work again"? Elliot stopped and turned around to face yet another argument with his wife.

"Yeah Cathy I'm sorry" he said with the most sincere face he could manage.

"You spend all day there you might as well spend all night there too" She said getting out of bed, her voice dripping with anger,"

"I'm sorry but I can't decide if some guy decides to rape some one at 2:30 in the morning" Elliot said anger rising in him too as he pulled on his shirt.

"Oh no you just decide when you see Olivia" She said yelling at him now. Elliot sighed as he looked for his other shoe. Every argument they had eventually turned in to an argument about his partner.

"Cathy we've been over this. I'm not cheating on you with my partner" he said looking underneath his bed for his shoe

"Please you spend all day with that bitch" she yelled at him. Cathy knew she had crossed the line. She knew that Elliot hated it when she gave the evil eye to Olivia's picture. Elliot looked up at Cathy with menacing eyes.

"Don't you ever, ever call her that again" he said his voice in a dangerously low voice.

"You know I don't know why I even bother with you anymore" She said yelling at him.

"Fine you want a divorce I'm behind you one hundred percent" Elliot said yelling now. Cathy glared at him for a second then rushed out of the bedroom. Elliot shook his head then he finally found his other shoe and he put it on when he heard a loud crash come from out side. Elliot ran to the window and looked out. Cathy had Dickey's base ball bat and was smashing Elliot's car .Elliot looked in shock then ran down stairs. When he got out side he looked at the car in total disbelief. "You bitch!!" Cathy smiled then set the bat down

"Oop's" she said, and then went back in side. Elliot looked at his car in a few moments in shook before calling a familiar number.

"Benson" the voice said on the other line Olivia it's me. Could you pick me up? I'm having a little bit of car trouble.

Please review First Fic


	2. Car ride conversation

Disclaimer: I wrote to Dick Wolf but he said I still couldn't have them so there still his. I don't know who owns "Will and Grace" but I don't.

Thank you all for the reviews. It really helped me out.

"Fine you want a divorce I'm behind you one hundred percent" Elliot said yelling now. Kathy glared at him for a second then rushed out of the bedroom. Elliot shook his head then he finally found his other shoe and he put it on when he heard a loud crash come from out side. Elliot ran to the window and looked out. Kathy had Dickey's base ball bat and was smashing Elliot's car .Elliot looked in shock then ran down stairs. When he got out side he looked at the car in total disbelief. "You bitch!!" Kathy smiled then set the bat down

"Oop's" she said, and then went back in side. Elliot looked at his car in a few moments in shook before calling a familiar number.

"Benson" the voice said on the other line Olivia it's me. Could you pick me up? I'm having a little bit of car trouble.

15 minute's later

Elliot was sitting on his front step's, still in disbelief about what his wife just did when Olivia's car pulled into the drive way.

"Wow, what the hell happened" she said getting out of her car and eyeing Elliot's.

"Me and Kathy had a little fight" he said standing up.

"Seems like it was a big fight, and she won" she said still looking at his car.

"Yeah I guess she did "Elliot said softly and making his way over to her car.

"You ready to go" Olivia said opening the passenger side door.

"Yeah" and then he stepped into her car. They drove for a while in silence before curiosity got the best of Olivia. When they stopped at a red light Olivia looked over at Elliot.

"What was the fight about?" Elliot looked back at Olivia. He didn't want to tell her that they got into a fight because of her.

"Oh just about me working all the time and not spending enough time at home" He said not being able to look into her eyes when he said that.

"Oh". Olivia knew he was lying. She knew that Kathy and Elliot had a fight about her. She knew that Kathy hated her. She also knew about all the fight's they had. "She's an idiot. She has the perfect guy and she's throwing him away" Olivia sighed and continued to drive to the crime scene. Elliot glanced at her "God she's beautiful". But then looked back out of his window. "I'm christen and married. I really shouldn't be looking at her". But Elliot couldn't get her out of his head.

Please review next chapter coming real soon


	3. At the crime scene

Disclaimer: What, I own them?! Oh sorry just a dream I don't own SVU or Will and Grace

(Will and Grace will be in this Chapter)

"She's an idiot. She has the perfect guy and she's throwing him away" Olivia sighed and continued to drive to the crime scene. Elliot glanced at her "God she's beautiful". But then looked back out of his window. "I'm christen and married. I really shouldn't be looking at her". But Elliot couldn't get her out of his head.

Olivia and Elliot pulled up to the crime scene and were met by a crime scene investigator.

"What took both of you so long?"

"Car trouble" Elliot said. He didn't want to tell the CSI member that his wife had smashed his car in.

"Oh. Anyway the victim was found raped and beaten. Two drunk's found her. She wouldn't tell us her name." He led them to an ambulance where a girl on a stretcher was waiting to be taken to Mercy. Olivia went over to the girl. She had a black eye, and bruises all over her face. Olivia went over to the girl and spoke in a soft voice.

"Could you tell us your name?" The girl turned away from Olivia and sniffed. Olivia looked at Elliot then back to the girl. "We really want to help but first we need you name". The girl looked back at Olivia with tears in her eyes.

"Grace Adler".

"Okay Grace can you tell me what happened?" Olivia asked sincerely

"Excuse me detective's." Olivia and Elliot turned around to find a paramedic standing there." We really need to get her to Mercy. Which one wants to ride with her? Olivia looked at Elliot then turned back to the paramedic.

"I'll go" she answered.

"Okay let's go". He lifted the stretcher then put it in the ambulance. Olivia climbed in after them. The ambulance speed away and not ten second's after they left the crime scene when a car pulled up containing John Munch. John got out of the car and walked towards Elliot.

"So what do we got so far?"

"I don't know. I just got here, but let's go find out". Elliot and Munch walked over to the nearest CSI member.

"So what do we got"

"Nothing yet but we found this note. We lifted for prints but no luck". Elliot put on glove's and took the note from him.

"The next best thing" Elliot said reading the note out loud. "What does that mean" he asked to no one in particular. He sighed; this was going to be a long night.


	4. Meeting Grace's friend

Disclaimer: It's not fair. How come I can't own them and Dick Wolf can. I also don't own Will and Grace

Also to american-style00 No I don't think you would be stealing the

idea. But thank you for asking :) and I think a crossover with "friends" or something like that would be a great idea :)

John got out of the car and walked towards Elliot.

"So what do we got so far?"

"I don't know. I just got here, but let's go find out". Elliot and Munch walked over to the nearest CSU member.

"So what do we got"

"Nothing yet but we found this note. We lifted for prints but no luck". Elliot put on glove's and took the note from him.

"The next best thing" Elliot said reading the note out loud. "What does that mean" he asked to no one in particular. He sighed; this was going to be a long night.

In Mercy Hospital 3:00 Am

Elliot and John walked in to the Hospital and walked to the front desk. The desk clerk looked at them. "Can I help you?" Elliot and John pulled out there badges

"I'm Detective Stabler. This is Detective Munch. We need to know what room Grace Adler is in"

"Room 213"

"Okay thank you". Elliot and John were just about to walk to her room when they saw Olivia. They walked over to her.

"So what did she say" John said getting right to the point

"She said she was too traumatized to give a statement right now and said if she could do it tomorrow. The doctor's did a rape kit and it was positive but he wore a condom so we couldn't get any DNA. What did you guy's get?"

"We found a note that said the next best thing but we couldn't lift any prints off it." John said yawning

"Why don't you get us some coffee" Elliot said feeling tired himself.

"All right" He said then he walked off to go find the coffee machine leaving Elliot and Olivia alone.

"I want to thank you for picking me up today" Elliot said looking in her eyes. Olivia smiled

"You don't have to thank me for that. Any time you need something just" but she didn't get to finish because just then a loud yell was heard from the front desk.

'I don't care if the god damn president told you not to give it out I want to know Grace's room number". Elliot and Olivia looked at the front desk and saw who was yelling, a man in his mid thirty's. Next to him there was a woman a little shorter then the man.

"Honey let me take care of this" the woman said looking at the man, then turning back to the desk clerk, with surprising suddenness the woman grabbed the desk's clerk's ear.

"Listen you. I've only had two uppers and one scotch in the last two hour's so I'm in a very bad mood now give us her room number or I'm going to be very mad!!"

"You're crazy" the desk clerk said trying to get out of the woman's grip". She finally let go of the desk clerk's ear.

"Oh honey when I'm crazy you'll know it"

"What the hell is going on here"? The man and woman turned to look at Olivia and Elliot who was standing behind them.

"Who the hell are you" the woman said looking at Olivia

"I'm detective Benson this is my partner detective Stabler. Were from the SVU". At the word detective the man snapped his head towards them

"I know this may seem weird or awkward but do you know what room grace Adler is in. The hospital called me down here because she put me down as her emergency contact and now no one will tell me where her room number is".

"And you are".

"Will Truman, I'm grace's room mate and the woman behind me is Karen Walker, Grace's assistant. Look we really need to talk to Grace to find out what happened". Olivia looked at Elliot before looking back at the two people

"Before we tell you would you mind answering a few question's for us?"

"Sure". Olivia and Karen went one way whale Elliot and Will went the other way

"So what can you tell me about Grace?" Elliot said taking a seat next to Will

"She was the nicest person you could ever meet. I've known her since collage and she has always come through for me"

"Did she ever mention having a boy friend?"

"She just got divorced a few weeks ago. Listen why all the question's?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Grace was found brutality raped tonight". Will looked shocked at the mention of rape

"Oh-oh my god. Do they know who did it?"

"Were still investigating. Now do you know the name of the Ex husband?"

"Yeah his name is Leo. I swear if he even touched her" Will said a little too angrily.

"Mr. Truman calm down. Now do you know anyone else who held a grudge against her or any one who would want to hurt her?"

"No she was the sweetest girl in the world. I don't know who would want her hurt".

"We found this note that said the next best thing. Do you know what that could mean?"

"I'm sorry I don't". Mean while on the other side of the hall Olivia was having less luck with Karen.

"What can you tell me about Grace?"

"Well she had real bad fashion sense, but so do you, but let's not get into that right now." The woman laughed at her own remark. Olivia ignored the remark and kept questioning Karen. She got out a bottle of scotch and took a long swig from the bottle before returning the cap. "Ah that's better. So what happened to Grace anyway?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Grace was raped tonight". Karen looked shocked for a moment.

"Oh my god. I just remember I for got to close the bottle of gin at my house before I left today". Olivia was a little taken back by how Grace's supposedly best friend was reacting to her rape.

"You don't seem too concerned about her condition"? She said a hint of implying something in her voice

"I know, but grace will survive this she's strong. I mean she has to be with the clothes she wear's. And I know you must be like Samson to wear that outfit in public". The woman laughed at her own joke again whale Olivia just ignored the comment's again.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Grace? Or has she mentioned any one bothering her?"

"Well now that you mention it she did just get divorced from this Leo guy. He seemed pretty mad about it."

"Okay. We found a note at the crime scene that said the next best thing. Do you know what that could mean?"

"Maybe it meant the next best thing to K-mart. But if that's what it mean's then you probably get those all the time". Karen laughed at her remark once again. Olivia smiled one of those I'm pissed at you right now smile's

"You know you"but she never got to finisher commit because just then a man about late twenties ran over to where Karen and Olivia was sitting. He was wearing a zipper sweater vest over a white long sleeve shirt and tight Jean's and high top white sneakers with spiked hair. He ran over to them and sat next to Karen

"Oh my god I just heard that Grace was in the hospital. Is she okay, is she going to live, is there any really hot male nurses working on her?"

"Oh Jackie. Grace was raped". Jack got up and looked at Karen with shocked eye's

"Oh my god is she all right?"

"She's going to be fine. She just has a lot of bruises but other then that she's fine" Olivia said popping into the conversation. Jack looked towards Olivia for the first time.

"Who are you?"

"Oh Jack that's detective Bison" Karen said looking at Jack. Olivia gave another I'm pissed at you right now smile.

"Actually it's Benson". Karen and Jack looked at her and at the same time and both said

"Whatever" then they went back to looking and talking to each other. Olivia rolled her eyes then went up to join her partner who was getting up to join them.

"So did you find out anything?" hopeing that he got a little more information then her.

"Yeah, she had a husband and she just got divorced from him and not much else. Did you get anything out of Karen?"

"No not much. But were know more when we get a statement tomorrow." She said with a yawn. Elliot smiled at her

"Tired"

"A little".

"Well let's go see if we can find those coffees's Munch was supposed to bring." Olivia smiled at her partner then they took off to look for Munch. They had taken two steps before Olivia had stopped him.

"Hey Elliot, can I ask you a question? What do you think of this outfit?"


	5. Coffee house chat

Disclaimer: Has Mr. Wolf ever heard of sharing? Obviously not since there all his and he won't give me any. The people who own Will and Grace haven't heard of that word either because there not giving me them either. People in Showbiz are getting greedier and greedier.

Hospital. 3:15 AM

"So did you find out anything?" hopeing that he got a little more information then her.

"Yeah, she had a husband and she just got divorced from him and not much else. Did you get anything out of Karen?"

"No not much. But were know more when we get a statement tomorrow." She said with a yawn. Elliot smiled at her

"Tired"

"A little".

"Well let's go see if we can find those coffees's Munch was supposed to bring." Olivia smiled at her partner then they took off to look for Munch. They had taken two steps before Olivia had stopped him.

"Hey Elliot, can I ask you a question? What do you think of this outfit?" Elliot was taken back by the question. She hadn't even asked him what he thought about her new hair cut four year's ago much less ask him what he thought about any of her outfit's.

"It's good. Why?"

"Just wondering" Elliot and Olivia spent 15 minute's looking for John. And when they finally did find him, he had no coffees

"The coffee was worse then it is at the station." He replied quickly when he saw the Evil glares he was getting. "Plus there's an all night coffee house right next door to this place. I was thinking we could get it there"

"All right let's go".

"So did you guy's find out anything about our Vic?"

"Yeah she was married but then got divorced when she found out that he cheated on her in Cambodia. The guy's name is Leo. And he took the news about the divorce bad." Elliot replied looking down at his little notebook.

"When are you going to talk to him?"

"After you buy us coffee." Olivia said smiling. All three walked out of the hospital and made there way over to the "Drip Drop coffee house". The only person in there was the casher and them. They went over to the Casher. A tall nineteen year old looking at a playboy magazine.

"Ding, ding." John had rung the service bell witch had startled the guy working the counter.

"Um can I help you?" he said dropping the magazine and turning around to face the three detectives.

"Can I have three black coffees?" John said looking over the top of his dark glasses at the casher.

"Sure but the coffee maker running slow so it may take a while. You can just have a seat over there" he said pointing to an empty booth. The detective's made there way over to the nearest booth. Olivia slid in followed by Elliot then John took the other side of the booth.

"Hey Elliot I noticed something at the crime scene that I meant to ask you about. How come there was only Olivia's car there and your's wasn't." Elliot looked up at John. He didn't want to tell him about the fight he had with Kathy.

"Car trouble"

"Oh". John got up to go to the men's room leaving Elliot and Olivia alone together. They both stayed silent for a moment before Olivia spoke.

"Hey Elliot. I know that Kathy and you got in a pretty bad fight and. You know if you need a place to stay for the night my door's always open." Olivia looked down knowing that she just made a complete fool of herself in front of her partner.

"That's a really nice offer Liv but I'm sure me and Kathy can work it out".

"Oh okay". She smiled at him before looking down again and having another silent moment pass between them. John returned from the men's room just in time for him to make a comment on how the Government uses coffee houses to collect information about you before he had to pick up the coffees from the counter. He paid ten walked back over to the booth where Olivia and Elliot sat.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah". They both slid back out of the booth and walked towards the door before Elliot had stopped Olivia

"I really appreciate the offer to stay at your apartment to night Liv. I really mean it." He said wishing that he would have taken the offer to stay with her tonight

"Your welcome". She said wishing even harder the exact same thing.

You know the drill please review


	6. Driveing home and thinking

Disclaimer: Can't I have them for just one day please? Fine, SVU isn't mine nether is Will and Grace.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah". They both slid back out of the booth and walked towards the door before Elliot had stopped Olivia

"I really appreciate the offer to stay at your apartment to night Liv. I really mean it." He said wishing that he would have taken the offer to stay with her tonight

"Your welcome". She said wishing even harder the exact same thing.

Elliot, John, and Olivia walked out to the car where John slipped into the back seat whale Olivia and Elliot climbed in front. Elliot started the car and drove off. Olivia didn't speak to Elliot until the silence became way too uncomfortable. She leaned forward and turned on the radio on to a local Jazz station. The music made the silence better but not by much.

"Do you think we should talk to the EX husband tonight?" Elliot said breaking the silence.

"It's pretty late" She said looking at her watch and noticing that it was almost 4:00 AM "We should wait until tomorrow"

"Yeah good idea". They didn't speak the whole way to the crime scene where John got in his car and drove off. They drove to Elliot's house in Queen's knowing that when he got in there he would have to fight with his Wife when he got in his house. He pulled in to his drive way and Elliot got out of her car and Olivia got into the driver's side

"Again Olivia thanks for picking me up today. I really appreciate it"

"No problem Elliot. Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" She said meaning in two hours

"Yeah again thanks". Olivia smiled at her partner and drove off. Elliot stood in the drive way and watch her drive away. He sighed and went inside bracing himself for Kathy's voice to start yelling but was surprised when he didn't hear anything. He looked around and found a note on the kitchen counter. It read

"Elliot. Took the kid's and went to Christy's house. I know you won't care because you never see us anyway. Kathy". Elliot frowned and sighed. Christy was a good friend of Kathy who was always telling her to leave Elliot. But Elliot knows the real reason why she was always telling her to leave Elliot. It's because Christy had a huge crush on him and was always flirting with him and once even asked him to leave Kathy and date her when she had them over for supper. Elliot never told Kathy that but he know that when Christy got word of there fight she would jump for joy. Elliot sighed and went up to his bed knowing that he would have to get up in two hour's. Elliot kicked off his shoes, laid on his bed and thought about Olivia. About how beautiful she was and how she deserved to be loved. He never understood why she wasn't married much less have a boyfriend. He once overheard Olivia tell Casey on Casey's first day at SVU that she didn't have a boyfriend because all the guy's she dated either leaned in, far too interested in the detail's of the cases, or would push away from the table, too nervous to even talk to her. Elliot sighed again and fell asleep. Then he started to dream about the one he was meant to be with but wouldn't even admit the feelings he strongly felt about her to himself. That night, he dreamed about Olivia.

Please review. It may take me awhile for the next Chapter. My puppy Heidi (god rest her soul) one and a half year's old, just got hit by a car and died and I'm still in mourning. I'm getting tears right now just thinking about her.


	7. Meeting Maria and thinking

Disclaimer: I don't know if I should hate Dick Wolf for owning SVU and not giving them to me (Grrrr). Or should I praise him for creating the characters that I use in this story (Yay) either way there not mine. Nether is Will and Grace. But Maria is mine. Yay for that. Also got a new puppy. She is exactly the same breed and looks exactly like my other dog. Named her the same name too. And thank you for caring about my passed away puppy.

As Olivia drove home she thought about Elliot. She couldn't get him out of her head no matter how hard she tried. She turned up the jazz playing from her radio to drown out her thoughts. But it didn't work. When she pulled in to her parking spot she turned off her car, sat in it for a few moment's, then got out of her car. She walked into her apartment building and made her way up to her apartment.

"Olivia what are you doing walking in so late" asked Maria who was leaning up against the wall in a tank top and a pair of short's as Olivia got off the elevator. Maria was a 15 year old girl who reminded Olivia a lot like her self when she was a teenager. Maria lived with her alcoholic mom who lived next door to Olivia. She had become good friends with her when Olivia had seen her crying in the hallway and she asked what was the matter. Then she learned of Maria's situation. Olivia had asked the mom about it but she couldn't prove that Maria was in danger or that the mom as mistreating her so she just let the girl come over during the day and spend the night's there when her mother was drunk and dangerous.

"I should be asking you the same question" She said looking down at the girl

"Mom had another Boyfriend over and she woke me up and told me to get out of the house" Maria said standing up. Olivia looked at the girl with sad eye's and a sad smile

"Come on in" she said in a truly sympatric voice. She was Mad that the girl's own mother could do that to such a sweet girl. "But then again, I've seen a lot worse" she thought to herself thinking of her own mother. She unlocked the door and they made there way into Olivia's apartment and Maria shut the door behind her. Olivia turned around and faced Maria

"Maria. You do know that if your mom ever hit's you then you can tell me right?"

"Yeah I do, thanks Liv". She said smiling and climbing underneath the blankets and placing her head on the pillow that Olivia left for Maria each night on the couch.

"You don't need to thank me for that Maria. Any time you need to get away from her you can come over"

"Thanks. Good night Liv" Maria said yawning

"Good night Maria" Olivia said making her way to her own bedroom. Olivia shut her bedroom door, looked at the clock and groaned. It was 4:30 and she had to get up in an hour and a half. She took off her shoes and laid in her bed. She looked at her bedside table and she caught a glance at one of her many pictures. It was Olivia and Elliot at the Halloween party last year. He had gone as Dracula witch was really just Elliot's normal suit with a cape and fake fang's and fake blood running from he both side's of his mouth. Olivia on the other hand had on a very, very, short red leather dress with a long v-neck that she had borrowed from Casey and red fishnet stocking's and a pair of red hooker boot's that she had also burrowed from Casey and a pair of plastic devil horn's on top of her head witch she had bought herself. They were posed in the picture so that Elliot was dipping her and opened his mouth so that it looked like he was about to bite her neck and Olivia was hanging in his arm's lifeless. Olivia smiled as that day crept into her head.

"I wonder if Elliot has this picture. Probably not. Kathy probably burned it when she saw it' thought Olivia bitterly. Olivia hated Kathy even though she never showed it. Kathy had always accused Elliot of sleeping with Olivia. Also she was always mad at Elliot for coming home late and because of the hour's that he worked. She knew that Kathy hated her too but she had no reason too though. Olivia was always nice to Kathy and never said a bad thing about her even though she thought she was the about the stupidest person she had ever met. Olivia wanted so badly wanted to tell Kathy off for being mad at Elliot all the time for little thing's and also for being mad at him for the hour's he worked and for Olivia as a partner.

"If she can't hack being a cop's wife she should just leave him. There are other people that don't care what he does" She thought thinking of herself Olivia sighed knowing that no matter how much she wanted more, no matter how much she thought he should leave Kathy. She knew the most they were ever going to be was partners and friends. She frowned, and then she noticed she only had an hour left to sleep, she fell asleep, dreaming of the one she wanted, but could never have.

Please review.


	8. Thinking back

Disclaimer: Yo, Yo, Yo, SVU isn't mine. And I guess Dick Wolf can't be kind. I don't own "Will and Grace" either, maybe I can own them when I'm a senior.

Olivia sighed knowing that no matter how much she wanted more, no matter how much she thought he should leave Kathy. She knew the most they were ever going to be was partners and friends. She frowned, and then she noticed she only had an hour left to sleep, she fell asleep, dreaming of the one she wanted, but could never have.

6:00 Am

The alarm clock rang at six AM the next morning. Olivia didn't want to get up but she knew she had to. She reached her hand over and turned off the ringing monster and got out of bed and stretched. She went out into the living room and woke up Maria gently.

"Maria it's six a clock you got to go home and get ready for school." Maria groaned and got off of her second bed, yawned and looked at her neighbor and friend who had saved her so many times. With sudden surprising ness she hugged Olivia. Olivia wasn't sure what to do but after a moment she hugged Maria back. Maria realized what she was doing and then she let go of her

"Sorry" she said looking down knowing that her face was glowing redder by the second

"It's okay" Olivia said smiling

'I-I got to go. Thanks again for everything Olivia. I really mean it"

"You don't have to thank me Maria. Any time you feel your in danger, or your mom gets drunk, or if you just need someone to talk to I'm here."

"I know. Bye Olivia" Maria started for the door and got a few step's before Olivia stopped her

'Maria wait" She glanced around and spotted what she was looking for, a spare key. She walked over to where a key was hanging.

"If I'm not home and you need to get out of your mom's house you can use this key" Olivia said handing it to Maria.

"Wow thanks Olivia. This is really great. I got to go though, bye Olivia"

"Bye Maria". She heard the door close then got ready to go to work. She stepped in to her bathroom, got undressed and stepped in to the shower. Fifteen minute's she got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her, and blow-dried her hair.

'I need to re dye it she said looking at her hair and noticing that it was getting darker. She could still remember Elliot's face as she walked into the station house door's four year's ago with her new hair cut. He glanced up and Olivia thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head when he saw her. If it was just the hair it wouldn't have been that big a shock but she was wearing more make up then she normally wore, and she was wearing tighter clothes. She could even remember what he said to her as she sat down in her chair.

"Wo-wow" not being able to take his eye's off her.

"Really charming Elliot" Olivia thought as she remembered that day. The only reason she had done that was because Elliot told her that she looked like a cop instead of a girl. He never said if he liked the new look or not but she could tell when he was speechless that he had a good opinion of it. She smiled, finished in the bathroom, got dressed and went out to her car to pick Him up. All the while thinking about Elliot.

Hey, hey please Review. Press the little button, you know you want to. please review.


	9. Meeting the Ex

Disclaimer: I will own SVU! (Now comes the Evil laugh) Ha ha ha. But right now there Dick Wolf's. Also more Will and Grace in this chapter so I don't own them either. But I will. (Again more Evil laughter) Ha ha ha.

Stabler house 6:00 AM

Elliot woke up to his alarm clock ringing. He reached over to turn it off. He looked over; expecting to see Kathy sleeping next to him when he remembered that she had went to her friend's house earlier. Why she decided to go this early in the morning was beyond him. He took a shower and got out he finished getting ready in the bathroom. Then he went back to his bedroom. When he finished getting dressed it was 6:45. Olivia was picking him up soon. He went down stair's, poured him self a cup of coffee, and waited for his ride. Five minute's later he heard Olivia's car out side. He finished up the cup and went outside. He climbed in her Black Sedan. Olivia looked at him and smiled

"Hey"

"Hey. Thanks for picking me up today Liv."

"No problem". They drove off. It was about five minute's before Olivia switched on the radio to her favorite jazz station. Elliot looked over at her and spoke.

"So where do we go first"

"We'll go get some coffee first then we'll go talk to the boyfriend."

"All right." Olivia drove to a coffee house, parked the car and went inside. A few minute's later Olivia came out with two cups of coffee. Elliot opened the door for her and she got in.

"Thanks" Elliot said looking in his pocket for some money

"Your welcome." Elliot handed Olivia a few dollar bills but Olivia shook her head

"No this was my treat enjoy it. Besides how many times have you gotten me coffee without me paying for it"

"True but I'll feel bad if you don't take the money." Olivia smiled at him

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Elliot smiled back at her.

"Nope." Olivia shook her head and reluclently took the money.

"So what's the boyfriend's name?" Olivia said waiting for a traffic signal to change. Elliot got out his little notebook and flipped a few pages before turning to the notes on this case.

"Ex husband's name is Leo Markus He cheated on the Victim whale on a business trip to Cambodia."

"What was he doing in Cambodia?"

"He's a doctor who works at sacred heart hospital. His company asked him to go there to work on the new hospital there."

"Well let's go give him a little visit." Ten minutes later they were parked outside an apartment building. Once inside they went to the desk clerk.

"May I help you?"

"Detective Benson this is my partner Detective Stabler. Could you please tell us witch room a Leo Markus occupies?" Olivia said whipping out her badge

"Room 1D"

"All right thanks." Olivia and Elliot rode the elevator up to the 5th floor. When they got to the right room number Elliot knocked on the door and it took a few minutes before a man in his mid thirties in a bathrobe answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Detective Benson this is my partner Detective Stabler. Are you Leo Markus?"

"Yes what is this about?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your Ex-wife was raped." Leo looked absolutely shocked.

"Wha-what? How could this happen? Is she okay? What hospital is she in?"

"She's in Sacred Heart. Now Mr. Markus. we need to know where you were last night"

"I was working. I just got home ten minute's ago. Listen my car's broken and I don't have enough for a cab so can you please take me to her. I really need to see her." Olivia and Elliot looked into the pleading man's eye's then at each other.

"We do need to take a statement." Olivia said quietly. They looked at Leo again whose eyes were almost filled with tears.

"All right let's go" Elliot said gently to the man.

"Oh thank you so much." Then without even getting his coat Leo ran to the stairs. Olivia and Elliot looked at him strangely for a moment before Olivia called out.

"Were on the 5th floor why don't we take the elevator Leo stopped dead in his tracks.

"Good idea." Leo then ran to the elevator and pressed the down button furiously. The door's opened and Leo stepped in. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other one last time before going into the elevator. Leo pressed the ground floor button.

"Do you know if Karen is at the hospital yet?"

"Yes why?"

"I'm just trying to think of what she's doing in a whole building full of pills."

Please review. I'll give a dollar. Not really but please review


	10. Back to the hospital

Do, do, do. I don't own SVU. Hey, hey, hey, I don't own Will and Grace.

Sacred Hospital. 8:00 AM

Olivia, Elliot, and Leo arrived at the hospital at 8:00. There they found Karen and Jack sleeping in two chairs in the waiting room with Jack's head on Karen's shoulders. Leo went over to wake them up.

"Hey guy's its 8:00. You can go now I'll stay with her." Karen woke up and looked at Leo.

"Hey it's Lieo." Leo smiled at Karen.

"It's Leo Karen. You've known that for two year's."

"Yeah and in that time I've done about ten year's of drinking and eight year's of popping pills so don't expect me to get every thing right." Karen stretched and looked over at Jack.

"Hey Jack get up." Jack groaned and turned away from her. Karen sighed.

"Come on Jackie get up."

"No leave me alone." He groaned in his sleep. Karen sighed again one last time.

"Look Jack its Cher." Jack jumped out of his seat.

"Oh my god where. Is my hair okay. How about my clothes." He said eagerly and running a hand through his hair and smoothing out his clothes.

"And that is how you get a gay man to do what you want him to do, and you could use that kind of information with big and queer over her" Karen said looking at Olivia and pointing at Elliot

"What?" Karen said seeing the glare on Elliot's face

"Are you telling me that you can be strait and hang out with some one who wear's an outfit like that." She said pointing at Olivia

. Olivia sighed and hung her head.

"Where's Grace?' Leo asked Karen.

"She's in there with Wilma right now. He was in there all night. Even when this male nurse came in and started hitting on him and the weird thing was he didn't even care."

"And he had a great ass too." Jack chimed in. Olivia looked at him strangely.

"What room number?"

"213" Olivia answered him.

"All right thanks." The two detectives' went with him leaving Jack and Karen to make fun of a fat nurse at the desk. When they got to the room number they looked inside to see Grace sleeping and Will stroking her hand gently. When he heard the footstep's he looked up.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked Leo getting up.

"I had to see her." Will made his way over to Leo.

"She doesn't want to see you so just go." Will tried to close the door but Leo blocked it with his foot.

"Please Will. I know that your mad at me but she was still once my wife so please let me see her." Will turned to face Leo. He looked like he was thinking about it before he looked back at Grace.

"How could this happen to her. She doesn't deserve this." Olivia could see tears in Will's eyes and wondered if they were really just roommates

"She'll be okay she's strong she'll pull though this." Leo said almost getting tear's in his eyes again. Will looked at Leo.

"She's too sweet, she shouldn't have to pull though this."

"Will?" Grace's frail voice choked out. The four people looked in to the small hospital room. Will raced back to her side.

"I'm here sweetie. Look Leo's here." Grace looked past the man once again holding her hand.

"Leo what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. How you doing?"

"I've been better." Grace said with a slight smile.

"Can I come in?" Grace's smile vanished as quickly as it came.

"I really just want to be with Will right now."

Leo pulled out a small bag from his pocket.

"Got you some mini muffin's."

"Okay you can come in." Olivia looked at Elliot then quickly jerked her head towards them. Elliot got the point instantly. Elliot quietly closed the door smiled at Olivia and they both turned around. Only to see Karen right n front of them. Olivia jumped slightly.

"God honey if I scare you should take a look at what you're wearing." Olivia sighed and looked at Karen. Karen took a long swig from a bottle she was holding.

"Do you want any?" She offered Olivia.

"No thank you."

"Oh good you weren't going to get any anyway. Listen I just came over to tell you that if you search the office if you would happen to find a drawer of prescription pill's. That Jennifer Waldron lent then to me okay just wanted to let you know." She placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder but quickly took it away.

"Eww. Dollar ninety nine material." Olivia looked at Elliot and he just shock his head. Elliot got out his little note book.

"Where does Grace work?"

"At Grace Adler designs. She's not that good a designer though. And you would think that since she's a designer she would wear better outfit's but guess she doesn't. I guess all designers must dress badly. Hey Detective Brinson. Are you a designer on the side? I bet you are." Olivia glared at Karen.

"Benson, Benson." Olivia said it slowly. Karen looked at her.

"Whatever." And walked away. Olivia glared at Karen's back then turned back to face Elliot.

"Can you believe her? She's probably so drunk that--"But she stopped when she saw that Elliot was trying to hold back a laugh. Olivia crossed her arms.

"And what is so funny?" She asked him. Elliot instantly straightened out.

"Nothing." Olivia uncrossed her arms and smiled at him.

"That's what I thought. Now we should get going. We were supposed to be at work an hour ago." Elliot smiled at Olivia.

"All right detective Brinson. We'll go."

"Shut up Elliot." Olivia said smiling at her also smiling partner

"Okay but I didn't say anything" came a boy's voice behind them. They both turned to find a boy about 13 or 14.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked the boy, He was dressed in baggy jeans and a black t shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He had short spiked hair and looked like he was about 4'12.

"Elliot shouldn't you be in school." Came Jacks voice behind the two detectives'. Olivia and Elliot turned around. Now it was Elliot's turn to say something.

"What are you talking about?" Jack put his arm around the boy.

"This is my son Elliot."

"Hi." Elliot looked at Olivia in confusion

"You have a son?" Elliot had seen a lot of gay people but Jack was by far one of the more openly gay men he has seen.

"Well yeah. Okay here's what happened. 15 year's ago I had a girlfriend. She's a lesbian you two should date." He said pointing at Olivia. Olivia sighed. She had been called a lesbian many times and also hit on by women many times so it wasn't that big a deal.

"Any way. We had sex once just to see what it was like with a woman and she wanted to see what it was like with a man and we had sex and she got pregnant so that's the end of that story. Any way why aren't you in school?" He asked his son.

"You said something was wrong and you told me to get down here." Jack looked confused for a second then he looked like he remembered.

"Oh yeah that's right. Well Grace is well she's." Jack studdered

"Red got taken advantage of and she's in room 213 with Homo and Leo if you want to go see her." Karen's voice rang out.

"Uh thanks" Elliot went off to go find room 213. Karen turned to Jack.

"Honey how is boy going to know anything about sex if you don't tell him anything."

"Karen I don't feel that Boy should know this kind of stuff yet. I mean he's only 14."

"Yeah and short for his age and ugly so you should try to teach him about sex so that if he can ever get someone to screw him he'll know what to do and not make a fool of himself." It was then that Karen acknowledged the detective's presence.

"Well detective Brinson I didn't know you were still here." Olivia glared at the short woman.

"It's Benson!" Karen looked at Jack then back to Olivia

"Whatever." Olivia was just about to say something when Will showed up.

"Um detective's Grace wants to see you." Olivia glared at Karen who just stood there smiling.

"Bye detective Brinson" Elliot gently put his hand on her shoulder and led her away. God she loved the feeling of his touch. His hands were so strong she just loved it.

"Whoa there Olivia back off." She said to herself. "It was just a touch on the shoulder nothing more." But she couldn't get the feeling of security off of her mind.

"What security. It was nothing but a simple touch on the shoulder to guide me away from that Woman" she thought to herself. But she couldn't think about the touch for too long because they were in Grace's room right now. She was smiling at Leo and when she saw that Will had returned with the two detectives's she smiled even wider. Will went to the side that Leo wasn't on.

"Detective I was wondering if I could give my statement now. I know I said later but that was before I had my two strong men with me. She motioned to Will and Leo. Olivia smiled at her.

"Sure."

"Can they both stay?"

"I'm staying even if they say no." came Will's soft voice.

"They can both stay." Olivia pulled up a chair and sat down next to Grace

"Now why don't you tell me what happened"

Love it. Hate it. Review it.


	11. something extra

I know that this probably isn't allowed but I meant too add this in with the ending of the last chapter. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year and I hope that all your Holiday's are terrific. And may the 2005 SVU episodes live up to the 2004 episodes. And as tiny Tim observed. God Bless us. Everyone. Happy Holiday's


	12. Statement's and ticket's

I want them. Not just a little bit but all of SVU. But I can't so there Dick Wolf's. Also I don't own Will and Grace either.

"Detective I was wondering if I could give my statement now. I know I said later but that was before I had my two strong men with me. She motioned to Will and Leo. Olivia smiled at her.

"Sure."

"Can they both stay?"

"I'm staying even if they say no." came Will's soft voice.

"They can both stay." Olivia pulled up a chair and sat down next to Grace

"Now why don't you tell me what happened." Grace took a deep breath before talking.

"Well I was on the way home from work. I asked Karen to fax a set of blueprints over to a fabric company but because I asked Karen I ended up doing it. The fax machine was broken so I asked Karen to call the repair guy to come fix it. I called the guy but he said since it was too late that he couldn't do anything. Then I asked her to run over to my house to fax them because Will has a fax machine. She said what am I, you're assistant or something. Anyway I took the blue prints and walked out. The car wasn't working so I ended up walking. I got halfway to my house when there was some kind of emergency blocking the side walk. I had to take another way but one part was through a dark allay. I thought I could handle it. Any way when I went in to the ally way someone grabbed me from behind and slammed my head against the wall. I blacked out and when I woke up some one was pushing into me. He wore a ski mask and he when he saw that I had woken up he kept on hitting me, and hitting me. And I remember it hurting so much. And it was raining and I was cold and wet. I was so scared. When he was done he tossed me a note. I cried for a while then blacked out. When I woke up a woman in a rain hat was standing over me telling me that the police was going to be here soon." She took a deep breath and a single tear ran down her eye.

"Sweetie there going to get the guy who did this. I promise you." Will spoke softly but his eye's were full of anger. Leo just stood there, shocked that another person could be this heartless. Olivia and Elliot were silent for a while before Olivia spoke.

"Do you remember anything about him? His height or weight or did he say anything to you." Grace shock her head.

"Yeah he said that it wasn't my fault. He also said that He was sorry but he had to do it. Like that's going to make it better." She said softly wiping a tear away.

"He also had an English accent, and green eyes. And he was abut average height." Will looked at his friend before he spoke.

"Anything else you need to know?" The detectives looked at one another before looking at the three friends.

"Yes we need to know where you live Grace."

"We live at Kings hill apartments on 56street. Apartment 6c." Olivia looked at Grace.

"All right thank you very much. Were going to get this guy." She added reassuringly. Grace smiled at the detective.

"Thanks." Olivia and Elliot walked out of the small hospital room. Once outside Olivia sighed. Elliot looked at his partner. She looked like she was about to collapse.

"You okay?" he asked softly? Olivia looked at him with one of her fake smiles.

"Yeah fine." Elliot knew she was lieing but he wasn't about to press it. He knew that when she didn't want to say something, she wasn't going to say it. Even if it would make her feel better. Also he knew that if you kept on asking her what was wrong she would eventrally snap at you.

"Okay. So where to next."

"To the crime scene?"

"All right." They walked out of the hospital and walked to Olivia's car. Elliot got in the driver's side and Olivia got in the passenger side. They drove for a while and all the while Olivia didn't say anything and kept looking out the window.

"You want to tell me what's the matter?" Elliot asked glanceing at her.

"I told you before El. I'm fine." Olivia said in a somewhat snippy voice. Elliot looked at her for a moment.

"You sure your okay?"

"Oh my god do I need to spell it out for you? I'm fine." She said rather annoyed. Elliot just looked at her before parking on the side of the street and turning the car off.

"What are you doing?"

"We're not gong any further until you tell me what's wrong." Olivia looked like she could kill him.

"You do realize how childish your being right? I told you before I'm fine. Now can we please go?"

"Olivia just tell me what's wrong and we can go. And don't tell me nothing's wrong because something is." The two partners's looked at each other before Olivia spoke.

"She's just so sweet and kind and she doesn't deserve what happened to her."

"Liv no one deserve's that. That's why it's out job to solve case's like this so that no one else get's hurt."

"But someone always's has to get hurt before we do anything about it though."

"Your right. You really and as much as I wish no one got hurt. Someone will always's have to suffer. And we help there suffering by catching the basterd's that did that to them." Elliot looked in to her her beautiful chocolate brown eye's and he was lost in them once again.

"She's so beautiful and caring." he thought to himself.

"Look away Olivia. Nothing good can come from this. Just look away from his beautiful blue eye's." She thought to herself. They stared into each other's's eye's for a few moment's before they both started to move in. There lip's were just a few inches's away before a man came and tapped on the passenger side window. They were both instantly dragged back into reality and they moved away from each other very quickly.

"I almost kissed the woman of my dream's." Elliot thought happily to himself. He rolled down the window to look at the man who had interrupted his long time dream.

"Can I help you officer." Elliot said noticing that the man was wearing a police uniform.

"Your parked right in front of a fire hydrant sir. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket.

"But we were only parked here for a few second's." Olvia exclaimed a little bit angrily.

"And in those few second's a fire truck could have needed to have pulled in. I'm sorry but rule's are rules." Olivia groaned silently whale the officer wrote out her ticket. He turned to ask who's car this was when he suddenly looked like he remembered something.

"Hey aren't you two the two detective's that were in the newspaper a few day's back?" A few day's ago They caught a pedophile who had raped seven young teenager's before They had gotten him off the street's. The newspaper got ahold of the new's and they had gotten an article in the paper written about them.

"Yes we are."

"Well I must say that it a pleasure to meet both of you. My daughter is only 13 and we live on the street where the victims's were. Luckily she didn't have to live though that but she could have if it wasn't for you two."

"Well it's all in a day's work. Now about this ticket. You wouldn't give a Detective who's actually on my way right now to another crime scene a ticket now would you?"

"Actually yes I would. I just wanted to say thank you." Olivia frowned at the man. She must have known at least a hundred way's to get out of a ticket. But most of them involved her unbuttoning her shirt and she just didn't want to do that right now with Elliot sitting right next to her. Especially right after they had almost kissed.

"Here you go" the officer handed Olivia the ticket then walked away. She groaned when she looked at the amount she had to pay. Beside her her partner chuckled silently. She looked at him.

"What is so funny. If you hadn't of parked the car then I wouldn't have gotten this stupid thing."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. Plus what was so funny was." He paused. What he was laughing at was the fact that the cop had come right that moment.

"If he would have come a few second's later then we would have shared a kiss. Something that I had wanted to do for a long time." Elliot thought to himself.

"Why the hell couldn't he have parked a few more feet up. Damn that stupid fire hydrant." Olivia thought bitterly to herself. The two detective's for a few moment's then they both quickly turned away. Elliot turned on the car and drove away. They were both silent for the rest of the drive to the crime scene. Olivia smiled out the car window.

"We almost kissed. I almost kissed the man of my dream's."

Review. Or pay


	13. Crime scene reviewing and those three im...

I'll negotiate with you. You give me SVU and Will and Grace. And I'll give them all back in perfect condition. Promise. No, fine then. They don't belong to me.

Also thank's for all the review's.

Crime scene 9:00 AM

Elliot pulled up to the crime scene, witch was still swarming with CSU member's. He and Olivia got out of the car and walked into the allyway putting on there glove's that they always's have in there pocket's

"Anything that can help us?" Olivia asked the CSU member dusting for print's on he wall.

"Yeah." He handed Elliot several Evidence bags were next to him.

"We found her clothe's ripped and torn a few feet from where the attack took place."

"Okay. Anything else?" He handed Olivia a wallet. Olivia started looking through it.

"Anything useful?" Elliot asked his partner

"It doesn't look like a robbery. The money and credit card's are still here. Six or seven cupon's for mini muffin's at Stewart's. And this." She pulled out a folded out piece of paper.

"Dear detective's. By now Grace has probably called the cop's, or someone found her. I just want you to know that this was not about her. This was about someone else. She was just a poor pawn in my plan. I didn't want to do it but I had to show someone a lesson. Whose name I can't say right now. If your wondering why I'm sharing this information with you I just wanted to help you out. Hope she's okay. Signed X." Olivia looked at her partner in confusion.

"Why would the perp want to help us catch them?" Olivia said looking at Elliot.

"Maybe he wanted to be caught."

"If he did then why did he wear glove's and a condom?"

"I don't know." Elliot looked at Olivia who folded up the paper again and put it in to a small evidence bag.

"We're talk to Wong about it. He usually know's about stuff like this."

"Here get this stuff over to the crime lab" Olivia said looking at the CSI in front of them

"All right."

"Any thing else that could help us out?"

"No. But I'll give you a call If I find anything."

"Thank's." Olivia and Elliot walked to Olivia's car. She got in the driver's side and Elliot got in the passenger side. "So where to now?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"I figured we could go to her work. Ask her colleague's if they saw anything strange.

"All right. Once in the car Olivia turned it to a Jazz station. Elliot smiled at her.

"How the hell can you listen to that." Olivia looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"There's hardly any word's. It's just instrument's." Oliva looked and him and smiled.

"Oh and that crap that you listen to is so much better." Elliot smiled.

"Well Elvis is the king." Elliot was the only person Olivia knew that still liked Elvis.

"You mean was the king."

"At least his music has word's."

"Yeah. But most of them you can't understand." Elliot smiled. He loved it when he could just talk and joke with Olivia like this. They debated about witch music was better when Elliot's phone rang.

"Stabler" he anwsered in to it.

"Hi Elliot." Kathy's voice said.

"Hi Kathy. Is something wrong?" Usually the only time She called him is when there's something very important. At the word Kathy Olivia looked over at him and turned the radio down.

"No nothing's wrong. But we need to talk when you get home tonight."

"I don't know when I'm going to be home tonight though."

"It's okay. I'll wait up for you. We really need to talk."

"All right. I may not get home until eliven a clock though."

"All right. See you then, I love you." Elliot glanced over at Olivia who was trying but not succeeding at listening in on there conversation. He wanted to say I love you too to his wife but he just felt weird saying it when the women he wanted to be with was right next to him.

"I- I love you too Kathy. Bye" Elliot hung up the phone and looked over at Olivia. She kept her eye's in front of her. Olivia felt her heart break in to about a million piece's.

"Why shouldn't he say I love you to Kathy. There married. Beside's, It's not like he's ever going to say it to you." Olivia thought bitterly to herself.

"You couldn't just say bye could you. No you had to say I love you, you stupid idiot. God I wish I could say it to her. I wish I could say it every night to her" Elliot thought to himself looking over at Olivia.

"She's so beautiful ."

"So what did Kathy want?" Olivia asked innocently.

"She wanted to tell me that we needed to talk. She didn't say about what though."

"Oh" was all that Olivia said. They drove the rest of the way to Grace Adler Design without talking. Olivia pulled into the driveway and parked the car. They both got out and walked in the building. Inside there was a desk receptionist in his late thirty's.

"May I help you ?" He said smiling at Olivia and Elliot.

"Yes what floor is Grace Adler's Design's?"

"Floor 7"

"Okay thank you." They rode the elevator to the second floor. When the door opened they were in a small room with two desk's, a lot of blueprint's and drawing's on the wall, and Karen was sitting in her chair. She turned her chair around to face the two detective's.

"Sorry detective Beansoon. This is a non Kmart clothing area." Olivia glared at the woman sitting in the chair.

"It's Benson. How hard is it to say Benson. It's two syllable's."Karen simply smiled at the detective.

"Whatever." Olivia was about to say something to her when Elliot interrupted her.

"Mind if we ask you a few question's?"

"No go ahead."

"Do you know if anyone was following Grace for the last few day's. Or if anyone strange was hanging around here?"

"Well. Beside's you two, no one."

"Did she ever tell you if someone was bothering her?"

"No no one was bothering her."

"Okay thank you." The two detective's made there way to the door and was almost there when Karen called out.

"Good bye Detective Beensin." Once outside Elliot and Olivia got in the car. Elliot started it and turned on the radio to a fifties's station. Elliot looked at Olivia who just smiled and shock her head.

Please review.


	14. ass slaping and conspericie's

Idon't own SVU or Will and Grace. I'm sure you all probably guessed that are ready though.

12PM 1-6 precinct

"Will you shut the hell up!" Fin shouted at his partner as Olivia and Elliot came through the door's.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked Fin who looked more mad then usearal at his partner.

"Elliot, Olivia I'm glad your here. I was just explaing to my Fin here about how the government uses's computer's to get information on us. But he doesn't seem to care that all of our privacy is being violated." John shouted at Fin.

"Oh my god. First off how the hell is that even passable?"Fin yelled at John again

"I gotta hear this" Elliot whispered to Olivia as they sat down on the edge of there desk's.

"I'm glad you asked that. First off would the internet want your address, home phone number, your age, and all other aspect's of your life. I'll tell you why. So that if the government think's that you might be a threat to them then just with Marilyn Monroe they can come and kill you, and no question's asked. I mean why else would the want your address. They never send you anything?" Fin just shook his head whale Olivia and Elliot sat at there desk's trying not to laugh. Fin looked over at Elliot.

"I will give you how much money you want if I can trade partner's with you."

"Sorry she's taken." He said smiling at Olivia who just smiled right back at him.

"Now that John is done with his ranting. Can we please focus on the case?" Cragen said appearing in the doorway. John gave the caption a dirty look.

"Fine but when the Government show's up at your front door because you looked up something. Don't say I didn't tell you so." Cragen looked at John for a few moment's before looking at Olivia and Elliot.

"Okay so what do we got on the vic?"

"Her name's Grace Adler. Lives with a Will Truman on 56 street. Just got divorced from Leo Markus. A doctor at Sacred heart. Lab found no print's at the crime scene. But they did find this." Olivia said taking out the note that the CSU had found. Cragen read it over before he looked at Olivia and Elliot.

"Do we know if this matches any other MO's in the past?"

"We were just about to check that out."

"Okay what about the vic. She got any prier's?"

"We checked but couldn't find any thing." John said twirling a pen around.

"Also no prier's on the Ex husband or the room mate."

"Also no DNA . The perp must have used a condom." Cragen looked at his four detective's.

"Okay then. Well let's get to work." And with that he headed back into his office. Elliot and Olivia each got on the computer's and started to look for any similar MO's. After a few minute's of searching Olivia found something.

"Got something. In 1997 a Andy Higgen's was accused of six different rape's in the first degree."

"Well what happened to him?"

"On every one he got off on. Mixed up lab sample's forced a mis trial. But at every crime scene he left a note saying how sorry he was. He currently work's at a carpet store in Queen's" Elliot smiled at Olivia.

"Well let's go pay him a visit." They both got up, got there coat's and headed out. John looked after them.

"Do you ever wonder if those two are partner's in a you know other way's?" John asked Fin looking over his dark sun glass's. Fin looked at John.

"Where the hell would you get that from?"

"Just the way there always's together and how they both little nick name's for each other." Fin glared at him.

"You must be the dumbest son of a bitch I ever seen. Elliot's married with four kid's. He wouldn't leave Kathy to be with Olivia."

"I don't know. I mean Olivia is quite good looking. I would leave Kathy to be with her." Fin shook his head again.

"You better not let her hear you say that. She would kick your ass." John looked at him with a smile on his face.

"And how would that be a bad thing?" Fin smiled at his partner.

"We better get to work before Cragen chew's our asses's." Fin went off to the fileing room and when he passed John's desk he looked over at him.

"And bye the way. Yes I think there hitting the sack together."

King carpet's in Queen's. 12:30 pm.

When they walked in to the tiny store they went to the cashier.

"Yes how may I help you?"

"I'm detective Stabler this is my partner detective Benson." Elliot said whipping out his badge.

"Okay how can I help you."

" Do you know where we can find a Andy Higgen's is."

"I'm Andy Higgen's." came a voice behind them. He was a man in his early fourtys with brown hair and who looked like he worked out at least once a day.

"What can I do you for?" Elliot and Olivia went over to him.

"Police. Detective's Benson and Stabler. May we talk to you for a moment?"

"As long as she's the one talking." He said looking Olivia up and down. She looked over at Elliot who was shooting dagger's at the man.

"Mr Higgen's. do you know a Grace Adler?"

"Can't say I do. I'd like to know you though." Olivia glared at the man who just smiled at her

"Why who is she?" he asked not being able to take his eye's off of Olivia.

"She was raped last night. And you want to know what was found at the crime scene?"

"Tell me then I'll know."

"A note saying how sorry the perp was. Isn't that your MO?" At the mention of the note he stopped smiling and suddenly his face fell.

"Hey I haven't done that in a long time. So you can't pin that on me."

"So where were you between 12 and 3 AM last night?" Elliot said. He looked at Elliot. Or rather glared at him

"I was at home .

"Anyone clarify that?" Olivia asked the man. Joshua looked at Olivia once more and he smiled at her again.

"Yeah my door man. Name's Bob Marriot. You know if your ever looking for a good time. I can show it to you." he said licking his lip's. Olivia and Elliot glared at him before turning around. Olivia felt a hard slap on her ass. Elliot and Olivia both turned around to see that Andy was smiling. Elliot grabbed him by his arm's and slammed him on a nearby shelf , turned him around, and twisted his arm's behind him

"Ow your hurting me!" Andy yelled at Elliot causing several people in the store to stare.

"Well isn't that tough" Elliot said twisting his arm's more and getting out his handcuff's.

"Your under arrest for assault to a police officer."

"How the hell was that assault?"

"Sexual assault." Olivia said looking at him. He looked up and glared at Olivia

"You want to press charge's?" Elliot said looking at her. Olivia looked at Andy for a moment.

"No. But if he does it again. You can bet your ass I will." Elliot let go of him. Andy straightened out his jacket and glared at both of the detective's before going to the other side of the store. Olivia glared at him and walked out of the store. Elliot went over to Andy.

"You ever touch her again and I'll kick your ass." Elliot glared at him then also walked out of the store. Once outside, Olivia got out her cell phone.

"Hey John it's Olivia. Look's like Andy has a alibi. Anything else you can give us?"

"Yeah don't get on the internet."

"Will you drop that are ready!?" Olivia heard Fin yell in the back ground.

"Any thing useful you can give us?"

"Sorry no but we'll keep looking."

"All right bye." Olivia hung up the phone and looked at Elliot.

"John's got nothing on this."

"Okay so where to now?"

"Off to confirm Andy's alibi." Olivia and Elliot walked to their car. But before They got inside Elliot looked at Olivia.

" You okay?" Olivia looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah why?"

"Well just with that thing in there with Andy." Olivia smirked.

"Do you think that's that the first time a guy has grabbed my ass? I'm fine Elliot, really." Elliot smiled at his partner.

"Okay just making sure." They both got in the car and Elliot started the car.

"I love how he protect's me so much." Olivia thought to herself as she looked out her car window as they drove off.

Please review. And remember. The more review's. The more writing I get done. So review a lot.


	15. Dream's and kisses

I don't own them. Dick Wolf does. (Sniff,sniff). Also. I don't live in Queen's so I don't know if cab's go by there so if they don't then sorry.

Stabler House 11:30 PM.  
Olivia and Elliot had spent all day chasseing down leads. None of witch actually helped there case any. Tomorrow they were going to look at Grace's apartment. Olivia pulled up in Elliot's drive way. The first thing that they both noticed was that the smashed car was gone and that all the glass was picked up.  
"Wonder where the car went?" Elliot said looking at the spot where the car was a few hour's earlier.  
"Maybe Kathy took it to the shop?" Olivia suggested also looking at the spot where the car was.  
"Or maybe it's in the impound" Elliot said looking at Olivia. There eye's were locked again. But this time they quickly looked away.  
"I'll see you tomorrow El" she said as Elliot got out of her car.  
"Yeah. 6:45?"  
"You know it." They smiled at each other for a moment before he closed the door and Olivia drove off. Elliot looked as she drove away. Elliot sighed and went inside.  
"Hey Elliot" Kathy said as he walked trough the door. He looked at his wife who was sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Kathy what are you doing up so late?" Kathy looked surprised.  
"I told you earlier that we needed to talk." Elliot thought for a while then remembered.  
"That's right. Sorry I must have forgotten." The two of them looked at each other for a moment before Elliot spoke.  
"Listen Kathy about last night. I had absolutely no right to call you a bitch, and if you're angry about that, I don't blame you." Kathy looked at Elliot for a second and smiled.  
"Elliot this is not about that. And frankly, I smashed in your windshield. I think you had an excuse. And I am going to pay for that by the way. "Elliot shocks his head.  
"I don't care what you did Kathy. You shouldn't have to hear that from your husband, or anyone else for that matter." At the word husband Kathy stopped smiling.  
"Elliot I think we should sit down." She motioned to the couch and sat down. Elliot looked confused again and sat down next to her. They looked at each other for a few moments before Kathy spoke.  
"Elliot, what I'm about to tell you. I just want to let you know that this isn't your fault. Well it's kind of your fault but we both need to take blame." Kathy took a breath before continuing.  
"We've been married for twenty year's. And through all that time. You were always at work and you were hardly home. I'm not saying that it's your fault" She added hastily after she saw Elliot's start to open his mouth to protest.  
"Elliot, what I'm trying to say is that. Some woman can take that and some woman can't. And I'm not one of those woman that can take there husband's working all the time. Do you understand?" Elliot nodded yes. In his heart he knew what was coming next.  
"And I deserve someone who I'm actually going to see more then two hour's a week and who care's about me instead of someone who care's about me and the entire New York city population "  
"You do deserve someone like that. You're a great person Kathy." Elliot could see Kathy getting tear's in her eyes.  
"Elliot I want a, I want a" but she couldn't get the word out. Elliot reached over and hugged her.  
"It's okay. You don't have to say it. I understand. They continued to hug for a few moments' more before Kathy let go. She was crying  
"God I'm the one that want's it and I'm the one crying. I'm sorry but I just can't take you working all the time. I know that you're only trying to do good but your never home and I need someone who is going to be here. I'm so sorry." Elliot put on a small smile.  
"It's okay Kathy. We both knew that this was going to happen sooner or later." Elliot still had on a small smile then his face fell when he remembered something.  
"Hey Kathy. What are we going to do about the kids?" Kathy wiped away the tears.  
"I figured it would be joint custady. That way the kid's can visit you when ever they want to. And you can see them whenever you want to."  
"That's a good idea. They would mostly be with you though." They looked at each other before Kathy spoke again.  
"If you want. You can sleep on the couch until you can find a place to stay." Elliot shocks his head. He didn't want his kid's to see him sleeping on the couch. That's not the way he wanted them to find out.  
"Or, I know a beautiful, single detective that has an empty couch" Kathy said gently. Elliot looked at her. She was smiling. Usually when Kathy would say something like that, there would be a frown or a glare on her face. Elliot smiled at her. They hugged once more before Elliot got up from the couch and went to the door. Kathy walked him to the door.  
"You can come back here tomorrow so that we can tell the kid's together. And if you want, when the kid's are at school, I can pack your things."  
"No it's okay. I can pack." They looked at each other before they hugged again.  
"I'm going to miss you Elliot."  
"I'm going to miss you too Kathy." They released the hug and Elliot hauled a cab. He looked back once more at Kathy and smiled at her and waved. Kathy smiled to and also waved. Elliot got in the cab and Kathy watched her soon to be ex husband drive away.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Elliot said smiling and looking at Olivia. She smiled back at him.  
"Maybe tonight you can show me." The two of them smiled at each other and continued to walk on. They had taken a midnight stroll that night because they both had the day off tomorrow.  
"The stars look so beautiful to night." Olivia said looking up.  
"Just like you" Elliot said looking at Olivia. Olivia looked at him and smiled at him. She loved it when he talked to her like that. Elliot stopped walking and turned to face Olivia.  
" Liv there's something I need to tell you." She looked at him in confusion.  
"Okay what is it?" He took a deep breath before talking.  
"Olivia. We've been going out for what six month's now. And in that time I realized that you're the one person in my life that I love, and that I would do anything for." Elliot got down on one knee. Olivia put her hands to her mouth and gasped. She knew what was going to come next.  
"Olivia I love you. More then anything in this world. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Olivia Benson, will you knock, knock, knock." She looked at him in confusion for a moment before she woke up. She looked around her room and realized that it was all just a dream.  
"It was just a dream. Just a wonderful, fabulous dream." She frowned and tried to go back to sleep, trying to continue the dream. But then she heard the knocking at her door again. She groaned loudly, threw off her covers and got out of bed. She heard another knock on her door.  
"Coming" she yelled.  
"This person better have one hell of an excuse" she thought to herself. She looked through the peep hole in her door and was surprised by who she saw on the other end. She opened the door.  
"Elliot what are you doing here at 12:30 in the morning?" He would have been here a lot sooner but he just didn't have the courage to go up and talk to her.  
"Well it's nice to see you too. Can I come in?" Olivia rolled her eyes and moved to let him in. Once inside she closed the door.  
"So now do you want to tell me what you're doing here? You woke me up and I haven't had a decent night's sleep in at least a month." Elliot turned to face her. She was in a black tank top and a pair of black shorts.  
"God she look's so beautiful" Elliot thought to him self. Olivia felt him staring at her and she actually kind of liked it.  
"He's married. You're not going to be together. Get it out of your head!" she demanded herself.  
"Sorry for wakening you up, but I need to talk to you. Olivia looked at him for a moment wondering what did he need to talk about at 12:30 in the morning  
"Okay, do you want a drink?" Olivia asked him. Elliot shocks his head.  
"Actually I wondered if we could just talk."  
"Okay. Do you want to sit down?" Olivia said sitting down on her couch.  
"Yeah." Elliot sat down next to her. It was a while before either of them talked. Finally Elliot started talking.  
" Olivia there's something I need to tell you."  
"Okay what is it?"  
"Um, I and Kathy are getting a divorce." Olivia looked shocked.  
"Oh my god Elliot I'm so sorry." She hugged him and Elliot hugged her back. He took in her scent of exotic flowers. They let go of each other and looked at each other.  
"Did she tell you why?" Elliot looked at her.  
"Yeah. She said that I wasn't home enough and that she deserved some one that care's about her instead of someone who care's about her and the entire New York City population. I guess she's right you know. I am never home and frankly I'm not that good of a husband." Olivia looked at him in shock.  
"You listen to me Elliot Stabler. You are a hard worker, a good friend, a great father, and you're a wonderful husband. And anyone that can't see that is either completely stupid, or totally blind." Olivia looked at Elliot who looked back at her. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. Then they both moved forward. They moved closer and closer until there lips were only an inch apart. Then there lip's met. The kiss was soft and sweet. At that moment nothing existed except the two of them. There was no IAB, there was no angry Cragen forcing them to get new partners. Nothing except Olivia and Elliot. Elliot gently laid her down on the couch, then gently layed on top of her. Then he continued to kiss her. Neither of them was thinking right. All they kept thinking about was each other and how long each of them had wanted this. All was great until, Olivia's back hit the remote control witch she had thrown down earlier. The sound of the TV instantly dragged Olivia back to reality. She opened her eyes and looked at her partner, still kissing her.  
"Elliot waits." Elliot instantly stopped kissing her and sat up. Olivia got up from the couch and ran a hand through her hair.  
"Elliot we can't do this. I mean you just found out that your getting a divorce, and were partner's and if Creagon found out we would have to stop being partner's and I just don't think that this a good idea."  
"Oh god what are you doing. You've waited six year's for this and you throw it all away in six second's" she thought to herself. Elliot got up from her couch and went over to her.  
"Olivia if you don't want this I understand."  
"You went to fast you idiot. Couldn't just settle with a kiss could you? No you had to take it one step forward." He thought to himself. They looked at each other for a moment before Olivia spoke.  
"El can we talk about this in the morning? I'm just too confused and tired right now to discuss this. You can have the couch and there's are ready a blanket and pillow so your all set okay. Tomorrow I promise to talk about this."  
"Okay" was all that Elliot said? Olivia went into her room, and shut the door. It took all of her strength not to dance around. She layed down on her bed and sighed happily.  
"I just kissed Elliot Stabler. I just kissed the man that I've wanted for six years. Life is good."

Review, Review, you know that you want to. Review, review, because I got to know the truth. Just review. And just to let you all know. My friend spell checked it all so don't blame me if any thing is spelled wrong


	16. Yelling and confession's

Don't own them, Dick Wolf does. But if I did. You can bet that Olivia and Elliot would be together on the show are ready. More then fifty review's! Thank you all who made that happen.

Olivia's apartment 4:57 AM

"You went to far. If you hadn't of laid her down every thing would be fine. But you went to far. She probably think's, I don't know what she's thinking but I know it can't be good." Elliot laid on Olivia's couch. thinking about what just happened. He haven't been able to get a wink of sleep all night. All he kept thinking about was Olivia and the kiss. He could still feel the taste of her in his mouth, she tasted like exotic citrus fruit's. He sighed and put his hand's behind his head. He knew that there could never be anything between them.

"Why did you kiss her. She doesn't even know how you feel about her. You went to fast you idiot. Were partner's and best friend's and we kissed. I should not have done that. Thing's probably will be all weird between us. Congratulations's, you ruined the most important thing in your life." He sighed and turned over, trying to get comfortable. Suddenly a loud crash filled the room. He lifted his head to see what it was. Olivia was bent over and picking up piece's of a coffee mug.

"Any one ever tell you how clumsy you are?" Olivia looked up to see Elliot smiling at her. She hadn't been able to sleep at all either. She kept thinking about the kiss too.

"Did I wake you?" Elliot got off of her couch and got over to help her.

"No I was are ready awake. Seriously though any one tell you that you were clumsy." Olivia smiled at him as he bent down to help her.

" Well your not the first person to tell me that." They spent the next few minute's cleaning up the glass.

"Well now that's that taken care of. Are you going back to bed?" Elliot looked at Olivia.

"Well we have to get up in an hour any way so might as well just stay up."

" I guess your right." They both looked down at the floor before Olivia spoke.

"I'm going to be in the shower okay." With that she went in to the bathroom and closed the door.

"He didn't even mention it. Just forget about it Olivia. It was just a spur of a moment thing. Oh god why did we kiss." Olivia sighed then turned on the shower and stepped underneath the hot spray. A few minute's later she got out , dried herself out, and blew her hair dry. When she was all done in the bath room, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom. She went in to her bedroom to get dressed. She got on a pair of Jean's, a black tank top, and since her hair was finally long enough to tie it back, she did. She finished up in her bed room and went in to the kitchen. She saw a full pot of freshly made coffee.

"Made you some coffee" Elliot said handing her a full cup . Olivia smiled at him.

"I can see that." They smiled at each other then sat down at her kitchen table. Elliot are ready had a cup in front of him. Olivia took a sip and smiled at him.

"No milk and two sugars's. Just the way I like it." He smiled back at her.

"Well we have been partner's for six years. I think I should know how you take your coffee." They smiled at each other then looked down at the floor. Olivia took another drink of her coffee.

"I think we should talk about last night" Elliot said looking at her. Olivia almost choked on her coffee. Once she was able to swallow it she looked at him.

"No, wait, why are we talking about the kiss. Why are we talking about something that I know that he want's to forget" Olivia thought bitterly to herself.

"Wha- what do you want to talk about?" she asked knowing the answer.

" The kiss" Elliot said looking at the woman sitting before him.

"Did it mean anything to you?' Elliot asked her. Olivia looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't expect him to just come out and ask something like that.

"Yes it did. It meant every thing to me and I want to kiss you every day for the rest of my life" Olivia thought to herself. She had wanted to say that to him since the first moment she saw him. But when she finally had the chance she can't get the words out. Instead what did come out was

"Did it mean any thing to you." Elliot looked at her. It had meant the world to him. But he also couldn't say what he thought.

"I-I don't know. I'm not sure" Olivia looked at him

"Your not sure? Well Elliot it's pretty basic. It's a yes or no answer," she said somewhat angrily. She wasn't mad at him at all. She was scared, and when she was scared she sounded angry. She was scared that he might say no and that she would never get to tell him how she felt about him. Elliot looked at her, somewhat shocked.

"Actually Liv it's not that simple. And frankly you haven't told me if it meant any thing to you yet. So why are you so angry?"

I'm not angry, and I'm sorry if it came out that way. And your right, it's not that simple. But it's just." Olivia paused for a moment. And looked away for a moment. Elliot could see tear's in her eye's.

"What is it Liv."

"It's every thing okay! It's you and me and. Oh god it's just every thing" Olivia yelled getting up from her seat and beginning to walk around the kitchen.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong with you?" Elliot asked her.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" she yelled at him

"Then why are you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling! Okay I am yelling but it's just, never mind!" Elliot quickly got up and took a hold of her shoulders.

"Olivia please tell me what's wrong!?"

"I have feeling's for you okay!" Olivia quickly covered her mouth, aware of what she just said. Elliot's eye's got wide and he let go of her shoulders.

"What?" Olivia looked at him feeling completely helpless.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes" she said barely above a whisper. Elliot looked at her.

"For how long?"

"Since I first met you," she said looking at the floor. Elliot was shocked.

"So she does have feeling's for me," Elliot thought to himself. He looked at Olivia who was wishing for this to all go away.

"Olivia it's okay." Olivia shook her head.

"No it's not. I just said to you what I've been trying to hide for six year's." Elliot looked at the woman he has loved for so long. He had always thought that Olivia thought of him nothing more then a friend. He looked at her again and thought if she told him then he had to tell her.

"Olivia, there's something that I need to tell you." He took a deep breath before continuing.

" I have feeling's for you too. I always have."

"Please make this go away, please make this go away, please make this. Wait what did he just say?" Olivia looked at him also looking shocked.

"Really? This isn't just an you said it so now I'm going to say it is it?" Elliot smiled at her.

"No. I have felt this way about you since the first moment I saw you." Olivia still looked shocked at him.

"So the kiss?"

"It meant something. It meant the world to me, and what about you? Did it mean something to you too?" Olivia, finally getting over the shock that the man she had loved for six year's also felt the same way about her, smiled at him. She went over to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Elliot froze for a second then kissed her back. They kissed for a few moment's before Olivia broke it. They both smiled at each other.

"Does that answer you question?" Elliot smiled at her.

"Not sure. I think I'm going to need some more reassurance." Olivia smiled at him and Elliot moved in to kiss her. Like the last one it was gentle. But this time it lasted a few seconds longer. They smiled at each other again.

"Need any more reassurance?" Olivia asked him smiling. Elliot smiled back at her.

"No. But later I might need some." Elliot smiled at her. Olivia looked at the clock and noticed that it was six a clock

"I think that you should go take a shower." Elliot looked at the clock,

"Your right. I'm going to go take one all right."

"Okay." They smiled at each other before Elliot went in to the bathroom. Olivia smiled widely and did a small dance around the kitchen table. She flopped down on the couch and sighed.

"I am dating Elliot Stabler. My dream has finally come true."

Please review.

ALSO. My friend spell checked this chapter so if any thing wrong's. Blame him.


	17. Car ride rule's and a break in the case

Why can't SVU be mine. I'll pay for them. Also don't own Will and Grace.

Sorry it took me so long to update. My keyboard broke and with the on screen keyboard it took me an hour to write one sentence. But I got it fixed so all is good.

"Oh yeah, go me, I'm dating Olivia, go me." Elliot danced in the shower and sang his little song in his head. He couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm finally doing the one thing I wanted to do for six year's. Do I even deserve some one as wonderful as her? Oh who care's, I'm dating Olivia!" The smile on his face was uncontrollable. He reached for the soap when he noticed something about it. Then he looked around the shower.

"Hey Liv, got any thing in here that doesn't have a citrus smell to it?" In the kitchen, Olivia was also smiling. She was making the two of them more coffee when she heard what he asked her.

"Uh no why?" Elliot groaned, but still kept the smile on his face. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was having to use scented soap's, shampoo's, and conditioners's. Okay, rapist and pedophile's came before that, but he still hated using scented stuff. He loved it when women would wear it, especially Olivia, but he hated it when men would wear it. He sighed then began to wash himself, knowing that his dignity as a man was going down the drain as he was doing it but what choice did he have. He got out of the shower, trying to ignore the fact that he now smelt like some tropical island, and got ready. He step out of the bathroom to find the scent of hot coffee waiting for him.

"Made you some coffee" she said handing Elliot a full cup.

"Well don't you smell citrusy" she asked knowing that it would get him annoyed. She also knew about his intense haterd of men wearing scented products. He smiled at her.

"Ha ha Mrs Beanson ,is that what that woman called you? Or was it Mrs Bison." Olivia threw a mock glare at him.

"Shut up Elliot." Elliot stepped forward And put his arms around her waist and smiled

"Or was it Mrs Binson." Olivia put her arm's around his neck and smiled

"Don't make me smack you." Elliot smiled at her

"I think I would enjoy that a little too much." They smiled at each other for a second before Elliot leaned in and kissed her. Olivia kissed him back for a few second's before she noticed the clock. It was almost seven.

"I think that we have to go." Elliot stopped kissing her and also looked at the clock.

"I think your right. Plus we still have to talk to the room mate."

"I thought you are ready talked to the room mate?"

"I still got to ask a few questions's." Olivia and Elliot walked out of her apartment and went down to her car. Elliot got in the driver's side and Olivia got on the passenger's side. Elliot turned on the car and turned it to a fifty's station that he loved. A song by Elvis came on that Olivia didn't know or didn't want to know. He was singing about some kind of hound dog not being friends with a rabbit and crying. She made a move to turn the station, but Elliot covered the radio.

"Nope. Haven't you ever heard of the unwritten driving rules. He who sit's in the driver's side has all power over the radio." Olivia smiled at him

"Oh really. Is there any rule's about who's car it is?"

"Nope." They both smiled at each other before Olivia spoke.

"How about we compromise. We don't listen to fifties's or jazz." Elliot smiled.

"Okay, just as long as it's not rap. I get enough of that at home." Olivier laughed slightly

"Ah the music of a teenager"

"Actually the music of a ten year old. Dickie heard some guy named Ice Cube on the radio and now he dresses's like a rapper, act's like a rapper, and talk's like one too. All day and night, all I hear is don't you mess with my homie and word up player." Olivia burst out laughing at the thought of Dickie acting like a gangster. They didn't have time to decide on the music though because they were at Grace and Will's apartment. Elliot parked the car and Olivia got out. Elliot took a deep breath before he got out though. He was about to do something that he had wanted to do for six year's.

"Hey Liv, can I ask you something?" he said getting out of the car. Olivia turned to face him.

"Sure. What did you want to ask me?" Elliot suddenly felt nervous.

" Um, wha- what are you doing this Friday?' He suddenly felt like a high school nerd asking the head cheerleader to the prom. Olivia smiled at him

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Elliot smiled back

"What would you say if I said I was?"

"What would you say if I said yes"

"What would you say if I said that I'll pick you up at eight?" Olivia smiled at him again

"Then I would say it's a date then." They smiled at each other before walking into the building. They saw Will in the main lobby with his hand's full of bag's.

"Mr Truman, a word please" Elliot called out. Will looked around for a second before he spotted the two detective's.

"Hi, I was just getting some stuff from our apartment for Grace. You know some clothes, a hair brush, mini muffin's. Just some necessary's" Will said making his way over to the two detective's.

"Any thing I can help you with?" he said putting his bag's on the ground.

"Yes actually we were wondering if Grace mentioned any one following her around, or if any one strange was in the area." Will looked confused for a second then looked like he remembered something.

"Oh my god, I don't know why I didn't think of this before. There was this guy, real creepy. Kept on following her around, making really rude comments's, like your breast may be small but I bet they wouldn't fit in my mouth, how about you prove me wrong. How sick is that." Will's eye's got angry when he mentioned it but kept talking.

" She asked him to stop and the guy actually had the nerve to ask her out. She said no but he kept following her, even called the house once. I told him if he ever came near her again I would call the police. She never heard from him again."

"Did he tell her what his name was?" Olivia said hoping that the guy was stupid enough to.

"Yeah, his name was Andrew, Ali. No wait, Andy was the guy's name, Andy Higgen's." Olivia looked at Elliot with shocked eye's who looked back at her with the same expression. Will, who had missed the two detective's look toward's each other, picked up the bag's.

"Do you mind if I go? I got to get these thing's to Grace. You need any thing else, I'll be at the hospital all day so bye." He walked out the door's with the detective's looking after him. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other with the same look they had given each other a few second's earlier.

"Son of a bitch" Elliot said looking at Olivia.

"The bastard lied to us."

Please review. Go ahead press the little blue button.


	18. The first interrogation and more confess...

It's not fair, I want to own SVU and Will and Grace, why can't I? At least I own Andy.

"Did he tell her what his name was?" Olivia said hoping that the guy was stupid enough to.

"Yeah, his name was Andrew, Ali. No wait, Andy was the guy's name, Andy Higgen's." Olivia looked at Elliot with shocked eye's who looked back at her with the same expression. Will, who had missed the two detective's look toward's each other, picked up the bag's.

"Do you mind if I go? I got to get these thing's to Grace. You need any thing else, I'll be at the hospital all day so bye." He walked out the door's with the detective's looking after him. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other with the same look they had given each other a few seconds earlier.

"Son of a bitch" Elliot said looking at Olivia.

"The bastard lied to us." Olivia and Elliot almost ran toward's the car.

"He said he didn't know her. Did he seriously think that we weren't going to check?" Olivia said once they were in the car.

"Maybe he thought that since he offered an alibi that we were just going to give up on him."

"He lied to the police, so we can at least get him on obstruction" she said angrily.

"He had an alibi" Elliot said looking at her

"Yeah, by a ninety two year man who could barely remember his own name" Olivia said angrily. The two of them drove in silence until they got to the store where Andy worked. Elliot parked the car and Olivia opened and slammed the door. Elliot stared after her for a moment. She always got mad when a perp would lie to her but for some reason she was really pissed at this guy. Elliot opened the door and followed her in to the store. Olivia stood in the doorway and glanced around until she spotted Andy. She walked up to him and when Andy saw her and he smiled at her.

"Well detective Benson, come to take me up on my earlier offer?" he said looking at her hungrily. Olivia glared at him.

"Your under arrest for obstruction and lying to a police officer." Andy smiled another evil smile at her.

"Well baby, you are some one who I really want to 'obstruct' badly" he said smiling and moving his hand up to stroke her cheek. All of a sudden his arm's got twisted behind him, hard.

"Didn't I tell you that if you touch her again that I would kick your ass?" Elliot said. Andy was so busy looking at Olivia that he didn't notice Elliot come in.

"Your hurting me, again!" Elliot twisted his arms behind his back even more.

"What make's you think I give a shit?" he said getting out his handcuffs and slapping them on Andy. Elliot and Olivia walked him out of the store and to the car. Elliot tossed him in the back seat and he and Olivia got in front. The ride to the precinct was mostly uneventful except when Andy made a rude commit to Olivia and Elliot slammed on the brake's, witch caused Andy to almost brake his nose on the back seat. When they got to the precinct, Elliot and Olivia helped him out of the car and walked him into the precinct. They took him to an interrogation room. Olivia slammed Andy on the chair and unlocked the handcuffs. Andy gave her another smile and Elliot and Olivia glared at him. When they turned around Andy slapped her ass again. They turned around and glared at him again. Andy gave them another evil smile.

"It slipped" he said innocently. He looked at Olivia and gave her a small wink. Elliot started to walk through him, angrily, but Olivia put a hand gently on his arm. Elliot glared at him but turned around and walked out of the interrogation room with Olivia.

"Why did you arrest him? I thought he had an alibi?" Cragen said once Elliot closed the door.

"Cap the alibi could barely remember his own name, let alone where anyone else is."

"But he had one none the less. What make's you think that this is the guy?"

"Because he lied to us when he said he didn't know her, but he knew her and he followed her around, even called her house."

"Plus I have this really bad feeling about this guy" Olivia added. Cragen looked at the two detective's and sighed

"All right, give it your best shot. Andy's lawyer is going to have a fit though"

"That's if he lawyer's up." The two detective's went back into the interrogation room. Andy looked up at them and smiled evilly.

"Hello again detective Benson. Long time no see" he said liking her up and down again. Olivia glared at him.

"Shut up. Why did you tell us that you didn't know her."

"Who don't I know?" Elliot glared at him.

"The woman who you followed around, made rude commits to, called." Andy smiled at Olivia again.

"So many woman to remember, and so many place's to look." Elliot glared at him again and began to walk around the interrogation room.

"Well this one you beat up and raped." Andy's face fell

"I didn't rape anybody. I gave you an alibi for that red headed chick." Elliot looked at Olivia

"did you mention that she had red hair, because I didn't"

"I didn't mention anything about her hair color. Andy, how did you know that she had red hair?" Andy realized the mistake he made.

"I didn't know she had red hair, it was just a guess. Besides, I'm more attracted to brunettes, a lot more" he added looking at her breasts. When Elliot saw that he glared at him and went up to his face.

"You raped Grace, then you beat the shit out of her, then you left a note trying to ask her to forgive her!" Elliot yelled at him

"How the hell did it feel, not even being able to rape a woman half your size when she was awake! You probably would have killed her too but you didn't have the ball's!

"I didn't rape anybody" Andy said a little bit scared of Elliot.

"Yes you did! You raped someone because you know that your just a little piece of shit that no woman would ever want, so you had to force some one to do it with you!" They all heard a raping on the window. Elliot glared at him before storming out of the room. Olivia got up from the chair and followed him out.

"Huang has something to add" Cragen said looking at the two detective's. The two of them turned there attention to the short, calm psychiatrist.

"I don't think he did it" he said calmly knowing that he was going to get yelled at again by the two detective's.

"Really, even though the note at the crime scene matched his MO, he knew the victim had red hair, and we found out that he followed her around and even called her when she didn't give out her number. But you don't think he did it. Well please enlighten us on why you don't think he did it" Elliot said crossing his arm's and moving to the other side of the room.

"Well first off did the note even say that he was sorry, no it didn't. What it did say was that he didn't want to do it but he had too. Also it said that she was just a poor pawn in his plan, but no where did he say that he was sorry.

"But it did say that he wanted to help us out, so I think that indicates a little remorse" Olivia added also moving to the other side of the room. George sighed and hung his head.

"When will they realize that I know how to do my job" but he knew it was useless to argue with them. He knew how stubborn they were when they believed something and that it would be very hard to change there mind's with out hard fact's. He also knew that when they both believed the same thing about a person, it would impossible.

" All right, if you think he's guilty. But I think that Olivia should go in there alone. He seems a little scared of Elliot and he is determined to show his masculinity, so if Elliot's in there threatening him, he might shut down. Also, he thinks that women love what he does so if you act like you like what he did then he may tell you if he did it or not, but make sure that he knows your not interested in him, just what he did."

"Got it" and with that she went into the interrogation room. Andy looked up at her and smiled.

"Detective Benson, where's your partner."

"He's just taking a break"

"Does he always yell at men who hit on you or am I just lucky?"

"He doesn't yell at all men who hit on me" she said sitting on a chair

"Just all men who look at me" she thought to herself.

"So why did he yell at me then?"

"Because he was nervous." Andy smiled at her and looked her up and down again

"Nervous of what?"

"Who knows, now about the rape." Andy's face fell

"I told you I didn't rape any body." Olivia put on a seductive smile

"I know. It's too bad though. I think we really could have hit it off." Andy smiled at her

"Well what do you mean?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this but. I love a guy who takes control of his woman."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you look like you could take control" she said striding over to him. She sat down on the table where he was sitting . He smiled at her.

"What else do you like your man to do." Olivia smiled a seductive smile at him and got up from the table and straddled him. He smiled and looked her up and down again.

"Well, I love when he has this anger in him, and how he's not afraid to show or use it."

"Do you like it rough?" Olivia leaned in and whispered in his ear

"all the time." Andy moved his hand's to stroke her cheek. Olivia wanted to flinch when he did this but she just closed her eye's and smiled like she loved it.

"Would you ever considering having sex with a guy who raped that girl your talking about?"

"Hell yeah. He used so much fury and oh god just so much control. But he was a gentlemen because he said he was sorry in the note he left. If I ever met that guy, I would have sex with him in a minute flat." Andy closed his eye's and tried to control his breathing.

"Would you consider having sex with me? I mean if I was the one that raped her?" Olivia smiled and got off him and walked to the corner of the interrogation room.

"Did you rape her?" Andy smiled and walked over to her. He stared at her for a few seconds looking her up and down before he whispered in her ear.

"No, but I'll do it to you." Olivia looked at him for a brief second with wide eye's before he grabbed her wrist's and kissed her.

"Let go of me!" she yelled trying to get out of the hold he had her in. But Andy was strong and they were in a small corner so she didn't really have any room to move.

"You said you liked it rough so that what your gonna get." Andy slammed her down and got on top of her. He tried to kiss her again but she jerked her head to the side

"No!" she yelled at him and she tried to push him off but he still had a hold of her wrist's. All of a sudden she heard a door slam open and felt Andy being pulled off her. She looked around to see who had pulled him off her and saw that Elliot and Fin had slammed him against the glass and Fin was pulling out handcuffs

"Let's go you lil piece of shit." and with that Fin dragged him out of the room.

"You Kay?" Olivia looked up and saw Elliot with his hand out to help her.

"Yeah." She took his hand and Elliot helped her up.

"thanks" Olivia said looking down. Elliot smiled at her

"you don't have to thank me for that." They heard a smile for a second before before they heard Cragen behind them.

"You okay Olivia?"

"yeah"

"all right. He didn't admit to raping her but maybe we can get a voice ID from Grace, after all he did say that he was sorry to her.

"Yeah sure, you'll have to get a lot more then that to get a judge to say that's admissible." Elliot, Olivia and Cragen all turned to find Trever Langan standing behind them.

"Who the hell called you in?" Olivia said crossing her arm's. He smiled at her.

"Olivia, it's nice to see you, again" he said winking at her and Olivia rolled her eye's.

"Answer my question, why the hell are you here?"

"You didn't ask me that question that one night." Olivia glared at him but Trever just smiled smugly at her. Elliot saw all this but decided that he was going to ask about it later.

"I believe my partner asked you a question, what the hell are you doing here?" Elliot said crossing his arm's and looking at Trever

"I believe my client Andy Higgen's is here? Well I'm here to take him home."

"How the hell did you know he was arrested?"

"his employer Mr Lang informed me that the two of you came to his work place and arrested him. Tell me again why you arrested him? Oh that's right, because he knew the victim, damn fine police work detective's. You don't even have enough evidence to get an indictment" Eliot and Olivia glared at him whale he just smiled at them.

"We arrested him because he followed the victim around even when she told him to stop and called the victim when she didn't give out her namer or number, also the fact that he's a rapist kind of helped out our suspicion's a little bit" Olivia said crossing her arm's.

"Alleged rapist you mean. He was never convicted. But I really don't have time to argue right now with you. Is he being charged or not, because if he's not I'm taking him home now." Trever smiled at the two detective's, gave Olivia a little wink then went off to find where Andy was.

"He's right, we don't have enough evidence. Find some more then arrest him again." Cragen told them then went into his office, leaving Olivia and Elliot alone.

"Hey Liv. I was just wondering, what that thing there with Langan was?" Elliot asked , knowing that she would just blow it off. Olivia looked at him with slightly guilty eye's.

"If were going to be in a relationship then I have to be honest" she thought to herself.

"You may get mad but"

"I could never get mad at you" he said smiling, putting his arm's around her hip's, and bringing her closer.

"If you say so" she thought to her self"

"Well a few week's ago, I went to O mally's and got drunk. After my sixth drink, Trever also came in to the bar., He had been to a few bar's so he was also drunk. We started talking, what about I have no clue, I can't really remember. Anyway, after a few more drinks I can't really remember what happened after that, but when I woke up, we were at his apartment, together under the covers." Eliot looked shocked. Olivia waited for the yelling or lecturing to start.

"So you got drunk and you slept with that sleezball Langan. But you had no clue what you were doing?"

"Right. El I'm sorry but I was really drunk. But we both agreed not to mention it to anyone, are you mad?" Elliot looked like he was thinking about it for a moment, but then smiled

"I told you I could never get mad at you. But you swear you were drunk?" Olivia smiled and put her arm's around his neck

"would I lie to you?" They smiled at each other then leaned in to kiss. It was soft and gentle. Elliot pulled in Olivia closer and she deepened the kiss.

"Um what the hell are you two doing?" The two of them broke apart. They looked in shock at the door way.

"Were you to doing what I think you two were doing?" Olivia looked at Elliot with scared eye's. He gave her the same look. They both looked toward's the door again where the person who had caught them stood, looking shocked. Olivia put on her best smile before she spoke.

"Um, hi John."

Review now! My life depends on it! Okay that's a little over dramatic but just review please


	19. Caught

Sorry for the long update. My keyboard broke, again. But it's fixed, again. So all is good, again.

Disclaimer, I don't SVU or Will and Grace. That really sucks too.

"Um what the hell are you two doing?" The two of them broke apart. They looked in shock at the door way.

"Were you to doing what I think you two were doing?" Olivia looked at Elliot with scared eye's. He gave her the same look. They both looked toward's the door again where the person who had caught them stood, looking shocked. Olivia put on her best smile before she spoke.

"Um, hi John." John looked at them with shocked eye's.

"Were you to just kissing?" he asked them again. Olivia looked at Elliot again, not knowing what to say, then looked back toward's John.

"Um we were just, what I meant to say was uh. Your not going to tell anyone are you?" John looked thoughtful for a moment then got a sly look in his eye's.

"I don't like the look in his eye's" Elliot thought to himself.

"Well I could get a few dollar's out of this." Olivia sighed then went up to John.

"Look, I don't care if you keep it a secret, but you can either be a jackass and run your mouth, or you could be a friend and keep it shut." John looked at them then smiled.

"All right, all right, I won't tell. Besides, it's not like it's much of a secret anyway." Olivia and Elliot looked at each other then back at John.

"What do you mean it's not much of a secret anyway?"

"Well come on. I mean, you two don't exactly hide it that well. Every one knows about the two of you dating."

"But this is only our fist day of dating." John snickered

"okay, sure it is. I'm going to go get some coffee, you guy's want anything. Oh wait sorry, you guy's have each other to keep you awake" and with that he walked out. Olivia looked after him then looked back to Elliot.

"Do you think that every one really thinks that were dating?" Elliot smiled.

"What does it matter what every one else thinks? All I know is that it's true, and I would love for it to stay that way." Olivia smiled at him again.

"Also I think that we need to be a little more careful around the office. After all, we don't wan t Cragen finding out do we."

"Right."Just then Fin walked in.

"Oh hi, John just told me that the two of you are dating." Olivia looked at Fin with wide eye's

"John told you that. Oh I'm going to kick his ass." Olivia started to walk out but Fin stopped her

"hold on a moment. As much as I would love to see his old bony ass get beat. He didn't really tell me that the two of you were dating. Well he did, but I are ready knew about it."

Olivia rolled her eye's.

"How the hell did you are ready know about it when we just started dating today?" Fin smiled at her

"come on Olivia. It was kind of obvious that the two of you were dating. You guy's didn't hide it well. Hell, mini Briscoe has a little bet going on with his friend's to see when the two of you would come out and say it" The two of them looked at each other in shocked, wide eye's. Fin smirked then left the room, but then turned back

"Hey Liv, you also wouldn't happen to be a lesbian would you. Because if you are, then Briscoe's going to be a rich man." Olivia glared at him and then Fin left. Olivia shock her head and sighed.

"Can you believe that people actually have bet's on us. I mean, it's not that obvious is it?" Elliot smiled

"Well, we do hang around each other, a lot. Plus we are best friend's and partner's. I guess that people just assumed that we were a couple. After all, we are aren't we." the two of them smiled at each other then walked out of the room. They noticed that every one was looking at them then huddling and whispering in little group's. They were always used to people looking at the two of them and whispering among there little group's, but now there was a lot more of it. Olivia and Elliot constantly joked about how the 1-6 was like a high school. There were rumor's, little clique's, and the hard nosed principal, Cragen. The two of them looked at each other then went to there desk's and sat down. both of them knew that every one was staring at them, but frankly they didn't care.

"Okay people what do we have on the Adler case" Cragen said coming out of his office and walking over to the case board.

"Not much, but we have to talk to the ex boyfriend's and get alibi's."

"All right, John, Fin you do that. What about Andy?"

"Trever won't let us talk to him. But we'll get a photo array to Grace and see if she can pick him out."

"All right. Well people let's get to work" and with that he went back in to his office. All four of them grabbed there coat's and headed out the door.

"Hey Olivia, Elliot" someone cried out. They turned around and saw one of the desk clerk's calling them.

"Yeah, what is it." The desk clerk looked at her friend's behind her then looked back toward's them.

"Um I was just wondering if it was true." Elliot and Olivia looked at each other then back toward's the desk clerk

"if what was true?"

"If the two of you are dating." The two of them looked at each other, gave a small smile, then looked back toward's the desk clerk.

"What ever gave you that idea? and with that, they walked out of the station house. But all the time they were smiling at each other

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review


	20. Plots and photo arrays

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But that's okay, really (sniff, sniff). Nor do I own Will and Grace. I'm fine though. No need(sniff) to worry(sniff)

A/N over 100 reviews. This story must be getting good. Thank you to all that reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me that all of you people have read this and decided to commit on it. So I just wanna say thanks. Okay sappy moment over, on with the story:)

Olivia and Elliot got into the car and turned on the radio.

"Can you believe that mini Briscoe has a bet on us? I mean, that's kind of low."

"Yeah but, haven't you ever had a little office bet go on in your old precinct?"

"Yeah but not about people's love life." Elliot snickered at her.

"Come on. Are you telling me, that there was not two people in your precinct that everyone thought was a couple?"

"No. Well there was this one couple, but that was a totally different story." Elliot smiled and rolled his eye's and looked out the window. Then he looked back at her

"Hey, I just got a really great idea. If they have a bet on us, shouldn't we make some of the profit?"

"Elliot, the bet is about us. Were not even supposed to know about it" Elliot smiled a sly smile

"If we don't get some of the money, then I don't think any one should." Olivia thought for a moment then she smiled.

"i think I now what your getting at" she said waiting for the light to turn green.

"What if we were to have a breakup, not for real, but in front of everyone. That way, all bet's are lost." Olivia smiled again and looked at him.

"But Elliot, wouldn't you feel the least bit sorry for being responsable for all those poor people to lose all of there money that they bet on us?" she said trying to hold in a laugh. Elliot smiled

"I love how your so concerned with other people. And to answer your question, not at all." They talked and joked about how they were going to 'break up' the rest of the way to the hospital. But when they got to to the hospital, they had to stop talking and start getting serious. They walked in and went into Grace's room and found that it was empty.

"Oh hey Detective's. What are you still doing here?" Will's voice rang out. They turned around to face him.

"We just had to talk to Grace about something. Do you know where she is?"

"Uh yeah, she's at the snack machine. I offered to get her something but she said that even though she was hurt, it wasn't going to hold her back from the thing she love's most, chocolate." Elliot looked at Olivia and tried not to laugh. He had found out early on in there partnership that she would do anything for chocolate. One time, she had broken her leg and she had to go into the hospital. Then one night, she had to walk down three flight's of stair's because the elevator was broken, with crutches, and five hallway's, only to find out that the snack machine was out of order. If looks could kill, every maintenance person would have been killed, brought back to life, then killed again.

"Oh here she comes." Grace was coming down the hallway chewing a Snickers bar.

"Oh hey detective's, what's going on?"

"We just wanted to ask you a few more questions. How are you feeling?" Olivia asked in concern. Grace shrugged and took another bite of her Snickers

"I guess I'm doing, I don't know how I'm doing" she said a little quietly. Olivia and Elliot shared a sympathetic look then looked back at Grace. Grace took a deep breath

"so what did you wanna talk about?" she asked throwing the now empty wrapper away. Olivia took out the photo array with Andy's picture on it

"we were wondering if you could pick someone out of a photo array for us." Olivia handed the array to Grace.

"Do you recognize anyone?" she asked kindly. Grace looked over the array before handing it back to Olivia

"no" she said almost in a whisper. Grace started to get tears in her eye's and Will went over and hugged her. Elliot and Olivia looked at them for a moment, then they left the hospital. Once outside Olivia looked down at the ground.

"Are you okay" he asked in a soft voice. Olivia looked at him and then the hospital

"I hate seeing people like that get hurt. Its almost like, the bastard's specifically pick out the good hearted people." Elliot looked at her then turned her head to look at him. They looked at each other for a moment before Elliot hugged her. Olivia don't push away, she just embraced it. They hugged for a few moment's then they released it. Olivia looked at him and put on a small smile

"how come you always know how to make me feel better." Elliot smiled and brought her closer and kissed her. Olivia deepened the kiss and it lasted for a few seconds. When they released Elliot smiled and ran his finger's through her hair

"does that answer your question?" he asked innocently. Olivia smiled and they made there way back to the precinct to tell Cragen what they had learned about the case.

Please review.


	21. The note

Whyyyyyyyyyyy don't I own them? Whyyyyyyyyyyyy? Oh the humanity of it all! Oh yeah, I don't own SVU or Will and Grace.

When they released Elliot smiled and ran his finger's through her hair

"does that answer your question?" he asked innocently. Olivia smiled and they made there way back to the precinct to tell Cragen what they had learned about the case. When they got in there car Olivia's phone rang

"Benson" she said into her cell phone

"hey Olivia, its Fin. Theres a woman and man here with a note that might pertain to the Adler case. I tried to talk to them about it, but the girl said that she wanted to talk to detective Banesin with the Salvation army outfits, and the hot, tall, guy with the nice ass. So I decided to call you, thought you might want to know."

"All right, thanks Fin." She hung up the phone and looked over at Elliot who looked at her in confusion

"what was that about?" he asked turning on the car.

"Fin said that a girl and a guy just walked into the precinct, with a note that has something to do with our case. He said they both wanted to talk to us about it"

"well, lets go then." Elliot and Olivia drove to the precinct and when they got there and they almost ran up the stairs.

"Oh, thank god your here. They both have been driving me crazy!" Fin whispered to Olivia and Elliot when he spotted them.

"What did they do?" Elliot said taking off his coat.

"Well besides for that one girl being a drunk, the guy keeps hitting on me. It's getting annoying." Olivia and Elliot tried to keep down a laugh.

"It's not funny! I mean its okay if it was just once, but hes done it three times are ready!" Fin said crossing his arms. Olivia couldn't help but smile

"all right, its not funny. Where are they"

"sitting at yours and Elliot's desk waiting for you. Oh and by the way, the mans name is Jack McFarland, and the girls name is Anastasia Beaverhausen."

"Anastasia Beaverhausen? What the hell kind of a name is that?" Elliot said looking at Fin who just shrugged. Elliot looked at Olivia, who also just shrugged. They went over toward's there desks, where they found Jack in Elliot's desk swirling in his chair, and Karen was in Olivia's desk, where she was drinking from a flask and looking at one the four pictures on her desk. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and sighed softly.

"Oh detective Banesin. Thank god your here!" she said getting up from her desk and coming up to her. Olivia glared at her for a moment

"Benson, say it with me, Benson." Karen just shrugged her shoulders and drank from her flask

"what ever" she said taking another drink from her flask and looked over at Jack

'Hey Jack get over here" she said to him. Jack got up from the chair and almost fell, seeing as hes been swirling in the chair for at least fifteen minutes. Elliot went over to him and grabbed him by the arm to keep him from falling. Jack regained his balance and looked at Elliot and smiled.

"Well, usually I let the guy buy me a shot first, but I'll make an exception for you." Elliot looked at him strangely for a second before letting go of him and going over to Olivia and Karen, who was arguing over wither or not Alex was Olivia girl friend or not.

"Just because I have a picture of her on my desk, doesn't mean I'm going out with her!" Olivia said hotly. Karen just shook her head and scoffed

"oh honey. First off, no woman can be straight and wear an out fit like that. and second. I know gay people, hell, I practically live with them. Trust me, your gay." Karen smiled at Olivia who just glared at her

"you know you got a hell of a lot of nerve saying those kinds of things to me. Your probably so drunk that"

"why don't we go into the interrogation room and talk about the note that you got Mrs Walker" Elliot said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Karen turned around nd shushed him

"Around her it's Anastasia Beaverhausen. After all, who knows how many people could be listening in here" she said putting on the expensive sunglasses that were on her head over her eyes.

"Amen to that sister" John said coming into the bull pen. Karen looked him up and down and put her hands on her hips

"and you would be?"

"detective John Munch"

"I bet you would munch' she said uncrossing her arms and looking him up and down. Olivia and Elliot exchanged disgusted looks whale John just smiled

"well if thats a complement, then Merci" he said coming over to her and looking over his dark sunglasses at her. The two of them smiled at each other before Elliot interrupted.

"Um, you want to tell us about that note now Mrs Walk- er Mrs Beaverhausen" he said looking at John with a 'what in the hell are you thinking' look. Karen looked at Elliot with a confused look on his face then she remembered something.

"Oh yeah. I found it taped to my bedroom door when I went home. It was really scary" she said digging in her purse and pulled up a folded up piece of paper. Elliot got a pair of gloves out of his pocket and took the note from her and read it out loud

"Dear Karen, congratulations. Your stupidity finally got one of your best friends in to trouble. Its your fault shes in the hospital. If you hadn't have been such a bitch to me, she would still be in that cozy little apartment instead of being at the hospital. now you can explain to Grace why she had to be raped. I would have done you, but I figured that it would hurt you even more to see one, well your only friend besides your little boy toy Jack, get hurt."

"I got mentioned!" Jack suddenly excited. Elliot gave him a strange look before continuing the letter.

"I just wanted you to know that it was your fault. I hope your happy. Oh and by the way, this isn't the only attack, your friends will be experienceing. Bye. Signed X." Elliot finished the letter and looked at Karen.

"Mrs Beaverhausen. Did you notice any one strange in the neighborhood in the last few days. Maybe someone following you around?" Elliot asked in concern. Karen wiped her eyes and sniffed

"no, I didn't see any one" she said dabbing her eyes even more.

"what about some one who has a grudge against you?"

"no, why would any one have a grudge against me?" she said dabbing her eyes again and turning toward's Jack

"Oh Jackie. What if it really was my fault? What if Grace was raped because of me?" Jack gave her a sympathetic look and went over to hug her.

"Oh Kare bear. Want to make of detectives Beansoon's outfit?" Karen looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Thanks Jack. you always know how to make me feel better." The two of them looked at Olivia, who just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. But Karen's smile suddenly disappeared and she turned to Jack

"Oh Poodle. I'm so upset, I can't even make fun of a dollar ninety nine out fit." Karen looked like she was about to cry before John came over to her.

"Don't worry, we'll going to get this guy" he said smiling a rare smile at her. Karen looked at him and also smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." They smiled at each other. Olivia looked at the two of them, then at Elliot who just shook his head. Olivia looked back at Karen

"Mrs. Walker, we'll need permission to search your apartment. Is it okay?"

"huh, what, oh yeah it's okay. But just don't touch the pills" she said looking away from John and going over toward's Olivia's desk and getting her coat"

"come one Jackie its time to go." Jack was over at the water cooler checking out his reflection. He came over toward's Elliot's desk and also got his coat. They were about to go, when Karen grabbed Johns ass on the way out.

Please review, please review, please review, and once again, please review!


	22. The dog and the Beatles

Disclaimer: Oh, Elliot, you want me to run away with you? Oh sorry day dreaming again. I don't own SVU or Will and Grace. Now back to the day dream: Sure I don't mind if you bring your friend Brad Pitt with us.

"Mrs. Walker, we'll need permission to search your apartment. Is it okay?"

"huh, what, oh yeah it's okay. But just don't touch the pills" she said looking away from John and going over toward's Olivia's desk and getting her coat"

"come one Jackie its time to go." Jack was over at the water cooler checking out his reflection. He came over toward's Elliot's desk and also got his coat. They were about to go, when Karen grabbed Johns ass on the way out. John jumped slightly, then looked at Karen who just winked at him and walked out. he turned back to Olivia and Elliot,

"What? I can't help it if I attract women" he said seeing the two disgusted looks he was getting.

"but women almost half your age. Thats kind of sad John" Olivia said sitting at her desk. John shrugged then looked over at her with his sunglasses.

"Take what you can get, and when you can get it" he said wagging his eye brows at her. Olivia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Get a life John" she said getting out a folder. John glared at her and walked over to her.

"Well, I don't need you to tell you to get a life. After all, every one knows that you have a life with Elliot" he said so that only the four of them could hear it. Olivia glared at him and he just smiled smugly at her.

"Well at least I wasn't born when his parents probably were." John just shrugged again and sat down at his desk. Olivia closed the folder and looked at the Elliot.

"you ready to go?"

"yeah he said also closing his folder.

"Hey where you two going?" Fin called out.

"We have to check out Karen's apartment. You want to come?"

"sure" he said grabbing his coat.

"What about me?" John called out. Olivia looked at him and smiled smugly at him

"who says your invited?"

"me" he said getting up and putting on his coat. Olivia rolled her eyes again, and then started to walk out of the precinct with Fin and John, before Elliot stopped her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"okay sure whats up?"

"I figured we would do our little plan when we get back. What do you think?" he whispered to her. Olivia looked confused for a second, then remembered what he was talking about

"oh, the break up thing. All right, lets do it today." They smiled at each other then started to walk out.

"Hey wait" Elliot said Olivia stopped as Elliot walked up to her. He looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching, they weren't, so Elliot gently kissed her on the lips. Olivia just stood there for a moment, but she quickly kissed him back. When they released, Olivia smiled at him

"what was that for? Not that I'm complaining of course." Elliot shrugged then smiled

"I wanted to kiss you before we 'break up' " Olivia smiled at him and then they walked out. John and Fin were waiting for them and they eyed Olivia and Elliot

"what was the talk about?" John asked crossing his arms. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, then back at John

"nothing" they said at the same time. John and Fin looked at one another then shrugged.

"So where does Karen live?" Fin asked getting into his and Johns car.

"She lives at the Guapo street in a pent house in Manhattan" Elliot said getting into the drivers side of Olivia's car and started the car.

"We'll just follow you" John said getting into his car. Olivia got into her car and shut her door.

'We'll see you guys there" she said trying to find a good a radio station. He started to drive and Olivia finally sighed and turned off the radio.

"theres no good songs on the radio anymore" she said turning to Elliot.

"Amen to that. What ever happened to the days of Elvis and"

"or the Beatles" she said looking at him. Elliot looked at her and scoffed.

"Please, the Beatles were so over rated"

"No, they were one of the best bands ever, and they had more then twenty hits on the radio. They were a legend." Elliot shook his head and turned on the radio. rolled his eyes and then looked at her again.

"Don't tell me you were one of those girls who were obsessed with all four of them, knew all the words to there lyrics, and refused to come out of your room for three days because they broke up?" Olivia looked down and started to blush. Elliot's eyes got wide and he started to laugh

"oh my god you were weren't you? I can't believe it. So witch one were you in love with?"

"I, um, well, Ringo." Elliot started to laugh again and Olivia gave him a mock glare

"So, you liked a guy with tight jump suits and capes." Elliot stopped laughing at her and threw a mock glare at her.

"ha, ha. Your very funny." She shrugged then looked out the window. Elliot looked out the window before he started humming Yellow Submarine. Olivia rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Your not funny, you know that right?" she said trying not to smile. Elliot looked at her and smile.

"Yes I am" he said with a smile. Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled.

'Well, maybe you are, but not all the time." In a few minutes they were at the house and they pulled in and got out of the car, followed by Fin and John.

"I don't want to hear it!" Fin yelled loudly at him.

"but its true! I was just trying to help you!" John said defensively. Elliot looked over at Olivia, who just shrugged.

"Um guys, whats going on?" she asked John. Fin turned around angrily and looked at her.

"I'll tell you whats going on. Jackass over here broke the radio!"

"I did not you did!" John said defensively

"you did"

"you did"

"you did"

"you- "

"quiet! whats wrong with the radio?" Olivia said crossing her arms

" I turned on the radio to a station, and John thought that the government is using rap music to brain wash people, so he switched it, then I switched it back, and that went on for a few more times, before it stopped playing! And because of his god damn theories, he broke it!" Fin shouted at him. John glared at him

'I did not break it! You were the last one to touch the dial! So technically you broke it!" John shouted at him.

"Well if you weren't such an over terrified conspirator, it wouldn't have happened!"

"oh conspirator, big word for you huh Fin" John said crossing his arms. Fin glared at her then began to walk toward's him, but Elliot held him back.

"just calm down man" he said lowly to him. Fin glared at him then walked inside. John glared at his back, then also walked inside, ignoring Elliot and Olivia. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other then at Fin and Johns retreating backs.

"I think there mad at each other" Elliot said looking back at Olivia.

"I think your right" she said looking at him. They looked at the house once again before going inside. In side, Fin and John were walking on other sides of the living room. Olivia and Elliot looked at the both of them for a moment before they both went upstairs, where one of the CSI was at the bathroom door, dusting for prints.

"get any thing so far?" Elliot asked putting on gloves and walking over to him

"yeah, a lot of people have used this bathroom"

"well just collect all of them" Olivia said also putting on gloves. Just then they heard a loud voice in a Spanish voice yell

"Mrs Walker I'm home!" the voice said along with a loud baking. The two of them looked at each other in confusion before they heard more barking, followed by a

"who the hell are you?" they heard a girl yell over the growling and barking of the dog

"we're detectives with the SVU squid. I'm detective Munch, and this is detective Tutuola" they heard John yelling over the now snarling dog.

"okay if your the police, let me see your- Klaus no!" they heard the girl yell over a loud bark and John yelling and then a crash. The two of them ran downstairs to see John up against a wall, and a big golden retriever growling, barking, and trying to lunge at him, whale the women tried to pull on his leash to get him away from him.

"Klaus Von Puppy, you get down right now!" she yelled at him again.

"down, sit, heel!" John yelled at it backing up even more. The dog didn't listen and barked more loudly at him. Olivia and Elliot went over to the dog and started to help the women pull on the leash to get it away from John. It worked a little, but then the leash broke. The dog lunged at John, but then Fin stepped in front of him and glared at it

"sit!" he yelled sternly at the dog. It whimpered then quickly sat down

"lay down" he said in the same tone. It whimpered, put his tail between his legs then laid on the carpet, looking up at Fin with scared eyes. Fin glared at him again then turned toward's John

"you okay?"

"yeah" he said quietly then went off to another room. Fin rolled his eyes then looked at the women taking the leash off the now calm dog.

"I'm sorry, Klaus never does this usually, he usually loves people" she said smoothing her maids uniform out.

"And you are?"

"Rosario Salazar-McFarland, I'm Mrs Walkers maid. How do you do" she said adjusting her hair

"fine thank you. How long have you been Mrs Walkers maid?" Olivia said getting out her tiny notebook.

"too long" she said going into another room and coming out with a small feather duster.

"So you said you were the police, what can I help you with?"

"We were wondering if I can ask you a few questions"

"she was asleep from two thirty until nine thirty the seventeenth" she said standing up straight with her hands straight down. Olivia and Elliot looked at one another in confusion, then at Rosario again.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia said crossing her arms. Rosario picked up the duster again and started dusting off one of the many bottles on the stand.

"nothing, nothing at all. So what were you going to ask me" she said hastily.

"We were wondering if you saw anyone unusual around here today, maybe some one who was new in the neighbor hood?"

" No, no one unusual, just Mr Finster."

"who's that?" Olivia said writing down in her note book."

"Mrs Walker's ex husband. So sad, she divorced him only after a few hours of marriage"

"and you saw him here today?"

"Yes, he said to give Mrs Walker his condolences for what happened to Grace." Just then they heard a Karen yell

"Hey Rosy! Get over here and bring in these bags, and be careful with them! I don't want taco grease all over the outfits!" Karen walked into the living room and noticed the three detectives standing there

"detective Beansand, what are you doing here?" Olivia glared at her for a moment before Elliot spoke

"We were just checking out the apartment." Karen nodded then went to the mini bar behind the detectives and got out a small bottle of Vodka and drank half of it in one drink

"ahh that hit the spot" she said putting the cap back on and into her purse.

"so did you find out anything about who sent the note?"

"we got some finger prints, but thats about it. Don't worry, we'll find the guy who left it" John said coming back into the living room. Karen looked at him and smiled

"well well well. Detective Munch, how are you doin-" but she was interrupted by Klaus barking and growing again.

"Oh son of a bitch!" Munch said backing up into the wall again by the dog.

'Klaus Van Puppy you sit down right now!" Karen shouted at the barking dog. Klaus didn't listen, but instead lept at Munch again.

"God damn dog!" he yelled after Klaus bit him on the hand hard. Karen poured out a little bit of Vodka in front of the dog and pouring it out and leading it away from him.

"come on good puppy, come on, thats a good dog" she said as the dog smelt the drink and followed it. Karen pured it out into a little puddle and the dog licked it up.

"She must really love him if she gave up a drink for him" Rosario whispered to Olivia. Karen looked at John who was nursing his bleeding hand and mumbling something about government controlled dogs.

"Are you okay? Usually Klaus is never this way around strangers." John looked at her and smiled

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." They smiled at each other for a second before Fin interrupted

"well Mrs Walker, we'll be in touch. come on Munch" Fin said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh actually, I wanted to talk to you for a second John" Karen said. John looked at Fin and shrugged

"you three can go on ahead, I'll be out in a second." Fin looked at Elliot and Olivia who just shrugged. They walked outside and waited for John

"I can not believe he fell for him" Fin said shaking his head.

"what does she see in him anyway?" he said pacing. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other then back at Fin, smiling

"your jealous" Olivia said crossing her arms. Fin scoffed

"are you kidding? I am not jealous of him" Fin said crossing his arms. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other then back to him

"yes you are" Elliot said

"no I'm not"

"yes you are" Olivia and Elliot said at the same time.

"no I'm not"

"yes you are" they said together again. Fin rolled his eyes then John came out, looking slightly depressed.

"whats wrong?" Fin said coming up to him.

"we broke up" he said simply

"were you two even going out?" Olivia said

"I guess. Apparently I'm not the boyfriend type, that and the fact that she thought I owned half the bars on the upper east side. When I told her I wasn't she told me she couldn't see me any more."

"are you okay?" John shrugged

"It happens" and he walked to the car. The three of them looked after him then at each other.

"told you I wasn't jealous" Fin said walking to there car. Olivia and Elliot looked after him then at each other

"do you think he'll be okay?" Olivia said softly. Then they heard a loud crash, then loud music coming from john and Fins car

"it works! Just needed a little tap" Johns voice said. Olivia smiled and shock her head.

"I guess he got over it pretty quickly" she said looking up at Elliot. Elliot smiled at her and then the two of them walked toward's there car, smiling.

Please review

A/N Klaus Van Puppy was a dog that Will and Grace adopted, then gave to Jack. Klaus was featured in the first, second, and third season. Also got to have at least ten reviews before I'll up date:)


	23. Telling the kids and Gangster talk

Wahhh Ricky, I want to own the show! It's not fair, dick Wolf can own SVU, and some one else can own Will and Grace, so why can't I! Wahhh

A/N Lot of gangster talking in this chapter. Also, what happened to all my reviewers! Come on people, I saw all the hits, just click the button, it ain't that hard!

"I guess he got over it pretty quickly" she said looking up at Elliot. Elliot smiled at her and then the two of them walked toward's there car, smiling. When they were in the car, Elliot's phone rang

"Stabler"

"Hey Elliot its Kathy"

"Whats going on?" he asked in concern

"I finally got all the kids together, tonight for two hours, I figured we would tell them tonight"

"I'm kind of working on a case" he said looking over at Olivia, who looked a little bit concerned

"Elliot, I'm not going to tell them by myself. Your going to be here, or I'm going to sue for total custody"

"you can't do that" Elliot said angrily.

"Whats wrong?" Olivia whispered to him.

"Yes I can, so either be here to help me tell them , or I'm taking the kids" and she hung up. Elliot looked at the phone in anger for a second, before he hung up.

"El whats wrong?" Olivia asked in concern. Elliot looked at her and frowned

"Kathy said that I got to be there to tell the kids about the divorce, I told her I had a case, and she said that if I'm not there, shes suing for total custody"

"can she do that?" Olivia asked in concern

"according to her she can, and the sad thing is, she might win if she does"

"El don't worry about it, Kathy knows how much the kids mean to you, she wouldn't take them away." Elliot looked at her for a moment

"you obviously don't know Kathy that good well" he said starting the car and driving off. Olivia opened her mouth then shut it again

"why the hell does she have to be like that? Hes a great father, and shes going to take them away if he can't get out of the case. God I hate her" she thought to herself angrily.

"Wait Elliot, why don't you go talk to your kids, and whatever needs to be done with the case, I'll do it" Olivia said looking over at him. Elliot looked over at her and smiled

"thanks Liv. How you ever got to be this kind I'll never know"

"guess I've been hanging out with you too much" she said smiling at him. He smiled back and they drove back to the station. They rode the elevator up to the station and sat down next at there desks.

"So we have no ID from the victim, no DNA evidence, no eye witness, an we're out of leads, please tell me you got something from the bathroom" Cragen said coming out of his tiny office.

"We won't know anything until we get the forensics from the bathroom" Olivia said pulling out the file on the case.

"Wait a second, didn't that maid say that a Mr Finster stop by to say he was sorry about Grace, well how could he have known, it wasn't on the news, so how could he have known?" John said going over to look at the file on Olivia's desk

"right, plus he was her ex husband, so he may have a grudge against Karen" Elliot said excitedly. Cragen nodded

"all right then, Olivia, Elliot, you go talk to the Ex husband, see if he had a grudge against Karen. Also, what happened to your hand John?" he said pointing to Johns right hand.

"Government controlled dogs" he said looking down at the hand. Cragen nodded, then went back into his office. Olivia and Elliot walked out the door, and when they were outside, they looked at each other

"El, why don't you go home and talk to the kids, I'm sure I can handle the interview by myself" Elliot smiled

"thanks again Liv. You don't know how much that means to me." Then he kissed her again. she pulled him in tighter, and then they let go. They smiled at each other, then he went to get in his own car and drive off.

"How did I manage to get her to fall in love with me" he thought to himself as he drove off

" god I love her, I wondered if we have met before I met Kathy? I wonder what my life would be like?" He shrugged, then drove off to his house. when he got there, he pulled in the drive way and went inside.

"Glad to see you could make it" Kathy said as he came through the door.

"Well I'm too, now how are we going to tell them?" he asked quietly. But before he could answer, Dickie came running down the stairs, almost tripping on his pants, witch was about ten sizes too big for him.

"Yo what up my main dawg. What you doin' back in the crib so soon man, you got at least, ten more sixties before you come bustin' in the door." Elliot stared at his son oddly for a moment before turning to Kathy, who was trying to hide a smile, before turning back to his son

"what did you just say?" Dickie rolled his eyes at him

"yo man, you got to get down with the tizzles man. After all, gangster is the sizznit man, get with it G." Elliot looked at Kathy again, who just shrugged. just then Elizabeth came into the room

"Dickie, you live in Queens, you can't be a gangster if your parents have a flower garden on the front lawn"

"dang, girl, why you gotta be so hard on a gangster, after all, I'm down and all that sizznit." Elizabeth rolled her eyes then turned to Elliot

"dad? what are you doing here? I thought you had to work?"

"yeah, but we need to have a talk" he said bending down to hug her

"what do we need to talk about?" she asked with a little bit of fear in her eyes. Elliot was about to answer, when Kathleen showed up talking on the phone

"yeah Ice-T is hot. I don't know the name of the show he's in, but I know that theres this other really hot guy in named, like Meloni or something, and then theres this girl, who won an award for it, and shes the daughter of this sex symbol, but her name's really long, so I don't really remember it. And she should like totally date her partner on it."

"Kathleen, get off the phone, we need to talk"

"oh shit, I gotta go Jess, I'll call you tomorrow though." she hung up the phone and looked at her dad for a moment

"It was all Lizzie's fault! I tried to tell her no, but she wouldn't listen!" Kathleen yelled out. Lizzie's eyes got wide and she pointed a finger at Kathleen

"don't lie! It was your idea we do it in mom and dad's room, and it was your idea not to tell them!" she yelled back

"yeah but it was your glue!"

"and it was your t shirt!"

"well your the one who wanted to look like Dolly Parton!"

"Stop! why are we talking about my youngest daughter looking like Dolly Parton?" Elliot said crossing his arms. The two girls looked at each other, then back at Elliot

"we weren't we just wanted to play a little joke, you know, ha ha" Kathleen said hastily

"yeah, just a little joke, now what was it you wanted to tell us?" Elizabeth quickly said putting on a big fake grin. Elliot looked at Kathy, who just shrugged.

"Why don't we go into the living room, and we can talk about it there?" The three kids shrugged then went into the living room, and they all sat down on the couch. Elliot stood in front of the TV, and took a deep breath and looked at Kathy, who was standing n the corner

"Kathy, you want to start?" Kathy nodded, and sat down in one of there chairs

"what we're about to tell you is a little hard to understand, but we want you to know, that we both love all of you, and this wasn't your fault." She looked at Elliot. He nodded, then began to speak

"We also want you to know, that this is for the better, and that it will be good for all of us, and that the three of you won't have to hear any more arguing, or yelling, or cars being smashed" he said casing a look over at Kathy. she put her head down, then Elliot continued

"and me and your mom, love each other, and we're going to try and be great friends after this is done, but we fell out of love with each other, and my job was causing to much strain on the two of us, and I guess there's no point in denying it any further, but your mom and me, are getting a divorce." He took a deep breath and looked at his kids. Dickie and Elizabeth just looked shocked, whale Kathleen looked angry.

"This is bull shit! Why the hell do you two have to be so childish, why the hell can't you just work out your problems!" she yelled loudly

"sweetie we tried, but your dads work, and his partn- his part in all of this, was causing to much strain on us, and then we would yell, and we don't want the three of you to be in that kind of environment, we're sorry." Kathleen shock her head and glared at her dad

"this is all your fault, why the hell couldn't you just come home once in a while!" she yelled at Elliot

"because I had to work, and I tried to get home most nights, but I couldn't."

"screw you!" she yelled at him, and then she ran out of the room, and up the stairs. Elliot started to follow her, but then Kathy grabbed his arm and shock her head, and then she went upstairs, leaving Dickie, and Elizabeth with him.

"So, are you really getting a divorce?" Elizabeth asked softly. Elliot nodded, then bent down

"you two know it wasn't your fault right?" The two of them nodded, and Elliot smiled, and gave them a hug

"so are you two mad at me too?" The two of them looked at each other then back at Elliot

"no, pops. We know that you the main dawg, and what you do, you do for us. So no, we ain't mad at you" Dickie said hugging Elliot. Elliot smiled at him, and smiled at them.

"think your sister will forgive me?" he asked hopefully. Dickie shock his head

"a teenage girl, forgive her parents, please nig-"

"Dickie! I never want you to even think about saying that word again. Do you understand me?" Elliot said giving his son a half glare. Dickie nodded, and then looked at his watch

"dang, Pimp my ride about to start, and they got this ride on there, and oh man is that sizznit sweet. Can I go now?" Elliot nodded, then Dickie ran to his bedroom. Elliot looked at Elizabeth, who shock her head

"my brothers a poser" she said getting off the couch. She hugged Elliot, then went off to her room. Elliot looked after them, then Kathy came down.

"Well Kathleen's said that shes really mad at you, and for you never to talk to her again. But don't worry, I'm sure she'll forgive you." Elliot nodded, then his phone rang.

"Stabler" he said flipping it open

"hey El, Its me" Olivia's voice said on the other side

"oh hi, whats up?"

"I think that you want to get over to the station, I think you want to hear what this Mr Finster has to say."

Please Review, and for all you Spanish readers, Revise por favor. Also, For every registered reader that reviews this, I will read one of your stories, and review it. So please review it.


	24. Talking to the English

SVU canceled, Chris's character killed off, Munch happy! Ahhh, sorry nightmare. Don't own SVU or Will and Grace. Casey and Elliot together! NOOO!

Olivia drove off to the Finster house, thinking about Elliot and Kathy

"why does she have to be such a bitch? God I hate her. Just because Elliot works late, shes divorcing him. She doesn't know how good she had it. " Kathy never actually came out and said it, but she hated Olivia, and she felt the same way about Kathy. Olivia sighed and turned on the radio

"oh well. Her loss, my gain" she thought to herself smiling. She can remember the first time she saw him. He, John, and Cassedy were over at the coffee machine talking about how bad it would be because they had to train the new rookie. The caption interrupted them and introduced Olivia to them. Cragen had told him that his new partner was going to be a female, and Elliot expected an over sixty, ugly lesbian. But when he turned around to face her, he got quite a surprise. Her hair had been longer then it was now, and she wore less makeup, but Elliot's eyes got wide, and his mouth dropped open a few inches.

"Elliot I'd like you to meet your new partner Olivia Benson. Olivia, this is your new partner Elliot Stabler, make her feel welcome." Then he left, leaving the two people staring at each other. John looked between them, then at Cassedy, who winked.

"Well, It's nice too meet you Olivia, I'm John Munch, this is my partner Brian Cassedy, and since Elliot is too busy gazing awkwardly at you, we'll leave you two alone." Then they left. Olivia smiled at him

"hi, I'm Olivia" she said sticking out her hand. Elliot took it and shock it

"Elliot Stabler, nice to meet you" he said smiling at her. That was the time that she fell in love with him, and when he fell in love with her. She sighed happily as the memory returned to her.

"God I love him. How does a guy that sweet marry someone like Kathy" but she didn't have time to think about it any longer because she was at the Finsters house. She parked her car in the drive way, stepped out and looked at the huge house for a moment before going inside. She knocked on the door, and a women about thirty years old with a short black dress, curly black hair, and a pale complexion. She looked Olivia over for a moment before speaking

"I'm sorry, I are ready gave charity to the poor a few days ago, sorry" she said in a heavy English accent. She tried to close the door, but Olivia blocked it,

"detective Benson SVU, may I come in?" she asked whipping out her badge. The women examined the badge for a moment, then opened the door widely.

"I'm sorry detective. What can I help you with?"

"yes I'm looking for a Lyle Finster"

"oh I'm sorry he isn't in right now, I'm Lorraine Finster, his daughter, how can I help you detective Basin." Olivia rolled her eyes again

"what is it with this case and getting my name wrong" she thought to herself.

"Actually it's Benson, and yes you can help me. What do you know about a Karen Walker?" she said getting out her small notebook. Lorraine laughed a small mean laugh

"oh yes her, the gold digger. well, she was married to my daddy for a whole two hours. You want to know she married him? to get back at me. See, I kind of killed her ex husband." Olivia's eyes got wide and she put down her little notebook.

"what?" she said after pausing for a second. Lorraine rolled her eyes

"well it wasn't my fault. See what happened was, Stanly, her ex husband, was sent for prison. I was a cook there, and Lord knows Stanly loves his food. So we had an affair, and when we were having sex one time, he just croaked from over me. Quite sad, it took me three days to get him off me." Olivia looked at her oddly for a moment before continuing.

"So um, did Mr Walker have any enemies?" Lorraine was about to speak when they heard the door unlock.

"Sweetums I'm home" a heavy English accent rang out

daddy" Lorraine said trying to run in her ten inch hells. Olivia rolled her eyes then waited for her to come back into her room. When she did, a older man, around fifty with graying hair came in the room.

"Daddy this is the poor cop I was telling you about. He"

"she" Olivia said crossing her arms

"right, he wants to know about Karen." Olivia rolled her eyes again and looked at the old man.

"Well, I've haven't seen her in about a year. So I really don't know how much help I can give you detective Treson"

"It's Benson, and you say you haven't seen her in about a year? so then why did you go to her house this afternoon?" she said crossing her arms again. Lyle glared at her

"to return something to her witch was very dear to her"

"nothing else?"

"nothing else." Olivia nodded then flipped back a few pages

"well then how come her maid says that you said to say that you were sorry about what happened to Grace?"

"because I heard about it, and I felt bad because I know how close they were to each other. Although its very difficult to imagine that walking booze bottle actually close to someone besides her glass of vodka." Olivia gave him a small glare

"well your right she was very close to her. But my question is, how did you know about what happened to Grace, when it hasn't even hit one newspaper stand yet?"

"she called me and told me what happened" he said a little too quickly. Olivia nodded

"so, she called you, her best friends ex husband, and told you that she was raped? Sorry but that doesn't sound very convincing." Lyle glared at her, and Olivia glared right back.

"Am I under arrest? If not, will you please get out of my house" Lyle said angrily

"and take your two dollar outfit with you" Lorraine said pointing toward's her. Olivia looked at her for a moment before turning back to Lyle

"no, not yet. But if I find out that you lied to me, you will be very sorry indeed." The two people glared at each other for a moment before Olivia left. When she was out side, she sighed, then got out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Stabler" the voice on the other end said. Olivia smiled when she heard his voice

"hey El, Its me" Olivia said smiling

"oh hi, whats up?"

"I think that you want to get over to the station, I think you want to hear what this Mr Finster has to say."

If you don't review, I'll be forced to never write again, and you will be filled with unresolved angst, and then you will wonder day and night what happens, so review and save yourself the sleepless nights. Again please review.


	25. Someone knows

Couldn't just share could he. No, Dick Wolf had to be selfish and not give them to me. God damn jerk. I don't own SVU. And the bastards that own Will and Grace won't let me have them either. I hate Hollywood people.

A/N sorry 4 the long update. I have three other stories on the site, and I'm working on like five others.

"hey El, Its me" Olivia said smiling

"oh hi, whats up?"

"I think that you want to get over to the station, I think you want to hear what this Mr Finster has to say." Elliot looked at Kathy who just smiled at him

"go. You don't have to ask me to go to work anymore." Elliot smiled at her then walked out of the house.

"So how did it go with the kids?" Olivia asked sincerely. Elliot sighed then got in his car

"as good as can be expected. Kathleen's mad at me, and Dickie and Lizzie are okay with it I guess. I just" he took a moment to pause

"I can't believe this is all happening. I mean, just a few days ago. I had an wife, and all my kids we're speaking to me. And now, I have a girlfriend, and one of my childrenhates me." He could hear Olivia sigh

"look El. It's going to be okay. Kathleen's going to talk to you soon, but this is a lot to take on for a teenage girl, who just a few days ago, had a perfect little family, and now its all being ripped away from her so fast, you can't expect her to be perfectly okay with it the second she finds out about you two." Elliot nodded

"but why did she get mad at me. Why couldn't she tell Kathy she's never speaking to her?"

"I'm not sure El. but it'll be okay, I'm sure of it. Elliot gave a small laugh

"wish I was as sure as you"

"El you know teenage girls. By next week, she'll be talking to you again. You just gotta give her time." Elliot nodded

"all right, I'll trust you. But if your wrong, you'll pay" he said jokingly He heard Olivia laugh

"oh really, and um. How will I be paying?" she said in a seductive voice. Elliot smiled, even though she couldn't' see it

"you'll see. I'm almost at the precinct, so I'll see you in a bit. Love you"

"love you to. Bye" then she hung up. Elliot smiled.

"How I ever got her to fall in love with me, I'll never know" he said to himself smiling. But then his smile faltered. He really hoped that she was right about Kathleen. He pulled in the 1-6 precinct and turned off the car and went inside. He rode up to the bull pen and saw the all of the three detectives and Cragen standing around the desks discussing the case. Cragen looked up and saw Elliot

"nice of you to join us Elliot" Cragen said crossing his arms.

"Family trouble" he said taking off his coat and putting it over his desk. Cragen just nodded then went to the case board.

"All right people lets get to work. Now, we have a threatening note from to the victims best friend saying that he didn't want to do it, but he wanted to get back at someone, it never said who. And then we find out that the bests friends ex husband, apparently disliked her according to you" he said pointing to Olivia.

"And he went to say he was sorry about Grace to Karen, but she wasn't home. how could he have known about it when it hasn't even gotten hit the news stands yet?"

"he said that Grace called him and told him what happened" Olivia said flipping though her notes.

"The victim called her best friends ex, to tell him she was raped, and instead of going to the hospital, he goes to the ex, where an hour later Karen Walker comes in with a threatening note. Why isn't this guy sitting in a lock up?"

"Because we have no evidence to indict him" Alex said coming into the bull pen.

"Didn't you just hear anything of what I said? He had motive, he lied to Olivia, he"

"we can't prove that he did lie. For all we know, Grace could have called him and told him about the rape"

"a victim calling a best friends ex. A likely story Alex." Alex simply shrugged

"I'm just telling you that it could be true. And if you arrest him now, hes going to get away. Did you even get an alibi for him?" she said turning to Olivia.

"no, but I'm telling you Alex, this guy had as much compassion as a dead cat. I'm telling you he is guilty." Alex shock her head

"but we can't prove it" she said a bit irrataded. She got so tired of them always sticking together. Even when she tells them that the perp will get away, and they always do, they still go ahead and arrest them

"and then I get bitched at because of it" she told herself sighing.

"Look, if you arrest him, his layers just going to get him off. And what happened to your other suspect Andy?"

"Grace couldn't ID him" Olivia said

"well, I'm not getting you an arrest warrant. You'll have to find me something stronger then what you got. She picked up her brief case and then left, with Olivia glaring after her.

"As much as I hate to admit it, shes right, we need more evidence. Olivia, you and Elliot go talk to Grace tomorrow. See if she called him and told him. If she didn't, arrest him"

"why tomorrow though? why not talk to her tonight?"

"It's almost eleven a clock, you all should go home and get some rest" Cragen said looking at Olivia and Elliot, who's gotten as little as three hours over the last week.

"Caption we" Olivia started to say but Cragen cut her off

"look, you two haven't had hardly any sleep for the last week. Your no good to me or Grace if your tired. Now if it makes you feel better, you two can come in an extra ten minutes early, but go home and get some rest." He turned and went back in his office. Olivia and Elliot look at each other, shrugged then got there coats. John and Fin looked after them as they left.

"Can you believe those two. think that there being so secretive about there relationship, but it is so obvious that there dating"John said looking as they walked out and Elliot took her hand in his

"yeah I agree. Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie are totally dating" Fin said, seeing the caption walk behind john to get something from one of the files. But obviously , John didn't get the hint

"no no. I'm talking about Olivia and Elliot dating." Cragen looked over at John, but he still didn't see him. Fin tried to get him o be quiet, but John wasn't getting the message.

"I mean, I know theres this law against dating your partner, but those two were made for each other. I mean, they have been going out for a few months now. And it is so obvious that they were. They're practically all over each other."

"Really, and when did you find all this out" Cragen said standing behind John. John jumped a little. He didn't hear Cragen walk up behind him. John turned around and his eyes got wide

"um Caption. I didn't mean that our Olivia and Elliot was dating. I meant another Olivia and Elliot were dating. Because I'm sure that they both know that it's wrong to date your partner, and I'm pretty sure they will kill whoever told you about it if they were dating, witch they aren't of course." He stopped speaking when he realized the caption had a smile on his face

"John, its okay. I know all about there relationship, and I'm fine with it. Hell, who do you think told Briscoe that he should start the bet, and who do you think has the biggest wage in it." Fin's and John's eyse got wide.

"You knew! You knew all this time and you never told us? Not that it wasn't obvious, but why didn't you tell us!" John said angrily

"because I felt that if they wanted to tell you, they would, or if you two decided to be sneaky enough, then both of you would eventually find out." John just scoffed whale Fin shock his head.

"Damn, this is like a Days of our Lives episode or something. I wonder how it'll all work out?"

"my guess is it will all work out. I mean, those two have been in love for so long, it actually got kind of sad when they denied it"

"to us"

"no too themselves. I'm going home, I'll see the both of you in the morning" he said smiling. He left with John and Fin looking after him with wide eyes and mouths dropping a little bit.

"Oh and one more thing" he said turning back around to face them

"if either of you tell Olivia and Elliot that I know, I will make sure your ass duty until they get married. Good night" and then he walked out. John and Fin took a seat in there desks and stayed silent

"I can't believe that Cragen didn't tell us he knew. That has o be illegal in some way or another" John said a little bit sadly. Fin rolled his eyes

"Will you relax. So he didn't tell us. Big deal, maybe he thought he should you know, respect there privacy." John shock his head

"whatever. look you got to give me a ride tomorrow, so we have to get home." Fin shock his head then got up.

"You need to hire a driver" he said yawning. John just shrugged

"that what I have you for."

I know its a little boreing, but next chapter will be more exciteing. I promise. Please review


	26. Sleeping together for the first time

I'm suing for total custody, and if I win, ohh they'll be some changes. Like more shirtless Chris Meloni scenes :). But until that time, Dick Wolf owns them.

A/N All right, sorry 4 the long update. But I promise no more big lapses in between updates again:)

"It's almost eleven a clock, you all should go home and get some rest" Cragen said looking at Olivia and Elliot, who's gotten as little as three hours over the last week.

"Caption we" Olivia started to say but Cragen cut her off

"look, you two haven't had hardly any sleep for the last week. Your no good to me or Grace if your tired. Now if it makes you feel better, you two can come in an extra ten minutes early, but go home and get some rest." He turned and went back in his office. Olivia and Elliot look at each other, shrugged then got there coats. They walked outside, and looked at each other for a moment.

"Do you want to get a drink at O Mallys or something?" Olivia asked opening the passenger side door

"no thanks. I promised Dickie I would-" but then he stopped, he realized he didn't have a place to go. Olivia noticed the pause, and realized the same thing.

"Do you want to go to my place for a drink instead? It's closer and cheaper" Olivia said offering a smile. He returned it

"sure, but you want to get some Chinese or something on the way, I'll buy"

"sure but I'm going to buy, since I still owe you coffee from this morning." Elliot rolled his eyes and smiled at her

"no your not, like I said before, you don't owe me anything"

"yeah but I'll feel really bad if I don't pay you back and-" but she was cut off by Elliot's lips pressing against her. A few seconds later, they released and Olivia opened her eyes

"okay, you can pay" Olivia said smiling at him. They smiled at each other, then they both got in the car. They talked and laughed all the way to the nearest Chinese place. They both got some egg foo young, and Olivia insisted on at least three fortune cookies for each of them, then they drove to Olivia's apartment. Elliot parked the car, and as they both got out, a women with dark brown hair and skin came out

"Olivia,cómo es usted?" the women said in a heavy Spanish accent, smiling at her

"Soy bueno y usted?" Olivia said smiling back.

"Soy fino, quién es esto?" the woman said pointing to Elliot

"Esto es mi novio Elliot" Olivia said going up to him and smiling

"ah usted chica afortunada"

"concuerdo" she said smiling at Elliot, who just looked confused.

"Bien debo estar yendo ahora, bueno adiós" she said walking away and waving

"bueno adiós" she said waving back. Elliot looked at Olivia, then at the women walking away, then back at Olivia, who was getting out her key

"Liv, I didn't know you spoke Spanish." Olivia shrugged then turned to him

"for some reason, I always been able to speak it. Always been quite good at it to"

"well what did she say"

"she said how are you, and I told her I'm fine, and I asked how she was. She told me shes fine, then she asked who you were, then I told her you were my boyfriend, and she said I was lucky. And frankly" she added with a small playful smile

"I said I agreed." Elliot smiled at her, then they kissed again.

"Do you know how sexy you sound when you speak Spanish?" he said after they released. Olivia smiled then kissed him again

"yes, why do you think I learned it?" They smiled at each other again, then went up to her apartment.

"So you want a drink or something?" she said going to her fridge after putting down the food on the table.

"What do you got?"

"Bud light, Miller light, and diet Sprite"

"um, get me a Bud." Olivia got out two Bud's and handed one to him. They both took a drink and looked at each other

"thanks"

"no problem." They smiled at each other

"do you um, you want to sit down?" she asked looking down at the floor. Elliot smiled

"sure." They went over to the couch, and then Elliot took another drink, then picked up a DVD case and looked at it.

"Steel Magnolias?" he said laughing when he read the title.

"Wow, who would have thought tough girl Olivia Benson liked chick flicks" he said laughing. Olivia looked over at him and gave him a playful glare.

"What, I really like Julia Roberts in that one"

"okay sure" he said going over to expect her other movies and laughing when he saw the titles.

"The Note Book, Thelma and Louise, Pretty Woman. Oh my God, your a chick flick addict!" he said laughing even harder. Olivia went up to him and took away the movies and put them back n the shelf.

"So, I may like Chick Flicks, but I can still kick your ass"

"oh really" Elliot said putting on a sly smile.

"Really" Olivia said putting on one of her smiles that made Elliot's knees get weak.

"Well then, lets see you try" he said stepping up to her. Olivia whispered in his ear

"I don't need to try." They looked at each other for a moment before they kissed again. It was gentle for a few moments, before Elliot licked her lips, asking for entry, she gave it to him. He brought her closer, and kissed her more passionately, and she kissed him back with as much passion as he kissed her with. They pulled away, panting slightly, and looked at each other with nothing but love in each others eyes.

"I love you" Elliot said after a few seconds

"I love you too" Olivia said smiling one of her smiles that made Elliot's heart melt. They smiled at each other before Olivia kissed him again. This time, it was a lot more passionate. Elliot stopped kissing her mouth, then his trail of kisses traveled down on her neck.

"Your so beautiful" he said placing kisses on her neck.

"I love you" Olivia said trying to keep from collapsing.

"he just got divorced, told his kids, and one of them isn't talking to him, are you sure he really wants this?" Olivia thought to herself, but it was tough listening to her sub conses when Elliot started rubbing his hands over her.

"Yes, I'm sure he wants this" she told herself

"no your not, stop it Olivia, you've waited six years, you can wait a few more dates." Olivia sighed

"when your right your right" she said sighing again.

"Elliot wait" she said hating her self right now. Elliot stopped kissing her and looked at her

"whats wrong?" he asked sincerely. Olivia knew she was going to hate herself in the morning, but she had to do what she thought was right.

"I'm truly sorry, but. I'm just not ready yet. I know it seemed like I was, but, I'm sorry" She sighed then looked down

"he hates me" she thought to herself sadly, and looking down, but instead he was smiling

"Liv its okay, you have nothing to be sorry about. We're take this as slow or as fast as you want." Olivia looked back up at him

"so your not upset at all?"

"no, and don't ever think that I will be because you aren't ready. Your in complete charge of this, and when you are one hundred percent ready, then, I'll be too." Olivia smiled at him, then hugged him

"thank you" she said whispering in his ear. Elliot smiled, even though she couldn't see it

"no problem." They released the hug, and then smiled at each other. Olivia stifled a yawn

"tired?" Elliot asked also stifling one.

"a little. Looks like you are to." He smiled then nodded

"how about you take the bed, then I'll take the couch. Olivia shock her head then smiled at him

"it looks like its going to be cold out tonight, how about we share the bed?"

"are you sure?" Elliot asked sincerely.

"absolutely." They smiled at each other, then went into the bedroom, where Elliot took off his shirt and pants, and Olivia took a pair of boxers and a black bra into the bathroom, and came out a minute later.

"Ohh, sexy, I like it" Elliot said smiling at her. Olivia smiled back at him then went up to him and kissed him.

"Daffy Duck?" she said looking down. He also looked down and saw that he was wearing the fathers day gift that Dickie had gotten him. Elliot shrugged then smiled

"I like Loonie toons" he said kissing her. They released it then smiled at each other. Olivia walked to the bed and pulled up the covers for Elliot, who smiled and got in the bed with her. He kissed her, and Olivia kissed him back. Elliot broke it, then smiled at her. They laid down together, side by side.

"I love you" Elliot said softly and pulling her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too" Olivia also said softly and resting her head against his chest. They both sat in comfortable silence, with Elliot stroking her hair tenderly, as they fell asleep together, for the first time.

Please review a lot. I love seeing the tiny E-mails that says I got a review, it makes me so happy:)


	27. More dreams and the fight

I'll negotiate, I'll get them weekends and every other holiday, and Dick Wolf can have them the rest of the time. No, fine! but I helped raise them, and I'll be damned I let Dick Wolf take them away from me! Prepare for a custody battle.

A/N Well its been over a whole year since I first started this story, and I've think I've gotten better at writeing. And if that ain't true, then I at least learned how to spell Kathy and Craggen:) But thanks to every one thats reviewed this story over the past year, and hopefully, everyone can review again, and hopefully I can get more reviews then last year. Thanks to everyone, includeing my most loyal fans :)

"I love you" Elliot said softly and pulling her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too" Olivia also said softly and resting her head against his chest. They both sat in comfortable silence, with Elliot stroking her hair tenderly, as they fell asleep together, for the first time.

Olivia paced quickly waiting for Cragen to come get her. She check herself in the mirror one last time, fixed her snow white vale, and took a deep breath.

"I'm doing it, I'm getting married!" she said eagerly. A few seconds later Cragen came in wearing the tux that Olivia had picked out.

"You ready?" She smiled at him

"as I'll ever be. She took a deep breath before she and Cragen walked into the church where every one was. The wedding march began to play, and she smiled a small smile at Elliot who was waiting at the alter who also had a smile on.

"Are you sure your ready?" Cragen whispered to Olivia again.

"Yeah." After what felt like an eternity, she was at the alter

"Hi" Elliot said smiling

"hi" she said smiling back.

"Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked

"I do" Cragen said with a tear in his eye. Olivia and him hugged before she took Elliot's hand. They smiled at each other before the priest spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to, beep beep beep." Olivia looked confused before she woke up. She sat up and looked around. She sighed a small sigh of relief when she realized she wasn't at a church, but in her own bed, with Elliot lying next to her and her faulty alarm clock ringing. Olivia turned off the alarm clock and smiled at him.

"God I love him. What did I do to get such a great guy. Hes so perfect in every way. I wonder how much he knows I love him?" She sighed then considered waking him up, but decided against it.

"I'll just let him get some sleep for another half hour, then I'll wake him up. No point in doing it now. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then got up and got in the shower. She turned on the hot spray, and stepped under it. A few minutes later, she climbed out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around herself. She went into the bedroom, and began to search though her drawers to get some clothes. Then she felt two arms wrap around her. She smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

"Any one ever tell you how beautiful you look in a towel?" Elliot said kissing her neck.

"Well" she said thoughtfully

"theres been Munch, Fin, and after a few martinis, Alex."

"Oh hardy har har" Elliot said resting his head on her shoulder. Olivia smiled, then turned around and kissed him. They released it, then they smiled at each other. Then the alarm clock rang again.

"Oh my god I'm gonna kill this stupid thing" she said unplugging it. Elliot just smiled.

"Whats wrong with it?" he asked going over to it

"I'm not sure, but it will just go off at anytime. And it really gets annoying." Elliot shrugged

"well maybe its just the wiring"

"maybe. I'm gonna go get dressed all right" she said grabbing some clothes out of dresser. Elliot nodded, then pulled on his pants. Olivia went into the bathroom, got dressed, and then went out to the kitchen, where Elliot had two cups of coffees all ready made for the two of them, and he was bent over looking though her .

cupboards.Olivia smiled a small smile, and when she walked by him, she slapped his ass. Elliot just jerked his head up, and looked at Olivia, who had grabbed a newspaper and was trying not to laugh.

"Oh El what are you doing out here?" she asked innocently with a sly smile. He just smiled and shock his head

"I'm trying to find a pan to make eggs, but you keep changing your god damn kitchen around" he said pretending to sound angry. Olivia just laughed. She knew how much he hated that, and that he got annoyed with it, so she did it as often as she could.

"There right in here" she said getting up from the table and reached up to get one form her cupboard.She got one down, and handed it to Elliot.

"There you go. And I didn't know how to cook?" she said handing him a spatula and getting out two plates.

"Oh I am the master of cooking eggs. In fact, I was voted best cook in home EC" he said twirling the spatula around and dropping it.

"Are you sure it wasn't most clumsy" Olivia said smiling. Elliot stock his tongue out, and Olivia laughed at him.

"your so immature" she said getting out two forks. Elliot smiled slyly at her, before he went over to her.

"No this is" he said wrapping his arms around her and he began tickling her.

"El no sto- stop come on" she said though the laughs and trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Say I'm mature, say it" he said tickling her harder

"no, never" she said laughing even harder.

"I can do this all day" he said smiling.

"Okay okay, your mature your mature." Elliot, satisfied with himself, let her go and went back to the stove. Olivia gasped, and panted.

"You know, your gonna pay for that." Elliot turned around and smiled slyly at her.

"And how will I be paying Mrs Benson?" Olivia smiled nd went up to him.

"You'll see." Elliot raised one of his eyebrows and kissed her, then the phone rang.

"I swear people have the worst timings" she said going over to her phone and picking up the phone.

"Benson"

"Is Elliot there?" Munch's voice said.

"Yeah, Elliot for you" she said going over to the the stove and taking over the cooking of the eggs.

"Stabler" he said picking up the phone.

"I knew it!" John said happily, then he hung up. Elliot looked at the phone confused for a second before he hung up.

"So what did Munch want?" Olivia said scrambling the eggs.

"I'm not sure, he just I knew it then he hung up." Olivia just shrugged.

"Maybe hes just-" Olivia started to say, but then she realized something.

"Oh no. John knows you spent the night. Thats why he called looking for you." Elliot just laughed a small laugh and shock his head.

"I swear he spends more time on other peoples relationship. No wonder his marriages never worked."

"I think everyone spends more time on our relationship then there own" Olivia said smiling. Then she turned off the stove, then looked up and smiling

"Hey El, you know what we were talking about for a few days now, you know about the fake fight thing?"

"yeah. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elliot said smiling

"you know it. Today, we stop all this are they aren't they, for fake of course."

"Of course" Elliot said smiling. They ate there breakfast, then left the apartment and then got in Elliot's car, where his cell phone rang.

"Stabler"

"Yo pops Lizza want ta know whats goin' on up in your wizzle right bout now?" Dickie said in an urban accent.

"Who wants to know whats going on down in my what right now?" he said confused.

"Dickie, you idiot let me talk to him!" Lizzie said in the back ground.

"Whateva' girl. Yo pops heres your last."

"Hi dad, sorry about wannabe over here. Remind me never to have him call you for me again. But I was wondering something?"

"What Lizzie?"Elliot said a little bit concerned

"um I know your not living with mom anymore, and you probably have your own thing going on, but you um said we could go skating this weekend, so are we still going?" Elliot thought for a second before he remembered. He had promised to take the kids skating this weekend since this was his weekend off. But he was also hoping to spend it with Olivia.

"Well Lizzie, um. Can I call you right back?"

"sure dad" then she hung up. Elliot sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Whats wrong El?" Olivia asked kindly.

"I promised the kids I would take them skating this weekend"

"okay so whats wrong?"

"well, I was hoping to spend the weekend with you." Olivia smiled

"well El, if you promised your kids, ten I'm not gonna stand in the way. You should take your kids nd have a good time." Elliot just nodded then got an idea.

"Hey Liv, would you like to come with us?"

"No Elliot I'm fine. I mean this is your time with your kids. I mean, you deserve to spend some time with them after your divorce."

"Yeah but they love you. Your like a second mother to them."

"Thats the problem, they like Olivia, the strictly friend partner, not Olivia, dads girlfriend." Elliot just shock his head.

"Liv, we'll all have a great time, and if you want, we won't have to tell them were dating. Your going." Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm not going unless all of your kids say its okay." Elliot smiled at her then got out his cell phone again and dialed Kathy's number.

"Yo this is Dicky with an E, what you need?"

"Is Lizzie there P Ditty" witch got a laugh out of Olivia and a heavy sigh out of Dickie.

"Yo man you like fifty, you can't be down in mizzle ages."

"I am not Fifty, I'm thirty eight, now let me talk to Liz" he said smiling.

"Whatever old school. Liz pops wants to holla at you" Elliot heard him yell.

"You don't have to shout" she said as loud as him.

"Hi dad"

"Hey, I am gonna take you three skating, but would it be okay if Olivia comes?"

"yeah shes awesome. So nine a clock Saturday?"

"Yeah see you then, love ya"

"Love you to" then he hung up the phone.

"El I still feel that this should have been something with just you and your kids"

"Olivia it'll be fun. Plus I'm really gonna love seeing you your skating outfit" he said with a sly smile. Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled into the precinct.

"And I'm looking forward to kicking your ass when we race and seeing you fall." They smiled at each other, then kissed, then got out of the car. They walked in together and sat down at there desks.

"Hey its the lovely couple" one of the desk jockeys said smiling at them. They rolled there eyes then looked at each other.

"Fight time?" Elliot said putting on a sly smile witch Olivia returned

"Oh yeah." They smiled another sly smile at each other, then began to work on the case. A few minutes later Elliot shouted

"get your um, paper off my desk Benson." Olivia looked at him oddly for a moment before he winked. Then Olivia got the message.

"Oh well its my paper and I can put it anywhere anytime, so just uh, chill out!" she yelled at him. Now most of the precinct was watching them, witch was exactly what they wanted.

"Well its my desk, so I suggest you get your paper off of it!" Olivia stood up angrilly and tried to not smile.

"You know, all you do is yell at anyone that ever puts anything on your desk! You need to calm down!" Elliot also stood up, and now the entire precinct was watching them.

"Well you know what! Maybe if certain people would stop putting certain things on peoples desk! Then they wouldn't need to chill out!"

"What are you saying?" Olivia said crossing her arms.

"I think you know exactly what I'm saying" Elliot said also crossing his arms.

"Are you saying that we're breaking up?"

"Yes thats what I'm saying. We are one hundred percent though"

'totally over"

"not a scrap of relationship between us."

"Fine if thats how you want to end it, then fine!" Olivia said angrilly.

"Fine!" Elliot shouted

"fine!" Olivia shouted back. Then they both turned and walked in the opposite direction. Then they both came stomping back and faced each other again.

"But I still want to be best friends" Elliot shouted

"Me too" Olivia shouted right back.

'Yeah, an I'll still give you rides to and from work and give you coffee, and this breakup will not affect our partnership in anyway! Elliot yelled at her

"Same here Stabler" she said angrilly. They started t walk away, before they came storming back again.

"We have to talk to Mr Finster to get an alibi"

"Yeah lets go, but were still broken up"

"One hundred percent not a romantic couple." Then they left angrilly together. It was completely silent in the precinct for a minute before Ken Briscoe shouted out.

"Who wants to make a bet on when hes gonna propose to her!"

I will get custody of them and when I do (enter sub text here) so HA! But until then please review my story :)


	28. Old parts reveled and questioning

If I had a dime for every time I said I didn't own them and Dick Wolf does, I'd be a rich girl! Well not rich, but I'd own a boat. And if I had a dime for every time I said I didn't own Will and Grace, I would own a house boat!

"We have to talk to Mr Finster to get an alibi"

"Yeah lets go, but were still broken up"

"One hundred percent not a romantic couple." Then they left angrilly together. It was completely silent in the precinct for a minute before Ken Briscoe shouted out.

"Who wants to make a bet on when hes gonna propose to her!" Olivia and Elliot went out to the car, where they were silent for a moment, before they both busted out laughing.

"We really need to work on our acting skills" Olivia said through laughter.

"Yeah. Oh my God, I don't think anyone believed that" Elliot said laughing also. They both smiled and shock there heads.

"Wow, so do you think anyone bought that?"

"no, oh my God. I haven't acted that bad since I was in my high school play." Olivia said starting the car and driving off. Elliot looked at her strangely.

"You were in a play?"

"Yeah. Every one in my school had to pick something for an extra curricular activity. So it was either theater, or Cheer leading." Elliot looked over at her and smiled.

"Hmm, you in a cheer leading outfit? I would of loved to see that." Olivia looked down and blushing slightly, smiled, then looked back up

"well anyway. I figured when I tried out that I would maybe be a extra. But no, I got the lead."

"what was the part?" Olivia blushed again and mumbled something

"I'm sorry what was that?" Elliot said smiling slightly

"I said, Dorthy, my Sr play was the Wizard of OZ, and I got the lead. Elliot started laughing.

"Oh wow. I can not see you singing and jumping around in that little dress." Olivia gave him a playful glare

"what? I actually did a really good job, until the end of the play."

"What happened?" Elliot asked trying to hold back a laugh. Olivia let out a small laugh.

"Well you know how in the end, Dorthy has to hug the Scarecrow and says I'll miss you most of all or something like that? Well the guy that played the Scarecrow had a big crush in me, so when we hugged, he grabbed my ass. So I just hit him, and he went down like a light. The Drama teacher was pissed." Elliot laughed, then looked over at her.

"Wow, I would of loved to see that, I can't believe you hit him." Olivia shrugged and smiled

"what can I say? That part got the most cheers. And I still think I have the tape someone taped and sent to me."

"Bet your mom must of been proud" Elliot said before he could stop himself. Olivia's smile disappeared

"she um, she didn't actually go to the play" Olivia said sighing a sad sigh.

"Liv I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean" Elliot said hastily trying to explain, but Olivia just turned to him and smiled a small smile at him.

"It's okay. I mean, that just meant she couldn't punish me for hitting one of the main leads." Elliot nodded then looked out the window, yelling at himself. They drove the rest of the way to the Finsters with out talking. When they got there, Olivia turned off the car and they walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Look Liv, I'm sorry about-"

"don't worry about it El, its fine" Olivia said smiling at him. The door opened and Lorraine opened the door with a very short black dress with a high slit, and her black curls were tied back. She looked at Olivia and glared

"I told you Detective Bonesin, will you please get out of here" she said glaring at her. Olivia glared back

"it's Benson, and I don't care what you told me, is your father home?" Lorraine was about to say something when she noticed Elliot. She smiled a seductive smile at him and looked him up and down.

"Well well, who is this strong handsome man?" she said circling him.

"Detective Stabler, I'm Detective Benson's partner, and I believed she asked you a question?" Lorraine scoffed.

"Well Detective" she said seductively

"I'll answer your question, if you answer mine. Do you find me attractive?" she said pulling up her dress a little bit higher. Olivia glared at her

"hey, flirt with someone on your own time. But right now, wheres your father" she said angrilly. Lorraine glared at her, and Olivia glared right back at her

"as many Americans say, screw you." Olivia simply shrugged.

"Fine you can tell us at our station." Lorraine glared at her again

"daddy! That lesbo cop is here to see you!" Lorraine shouted loudly. Olivia glared at her, then Lyle came out, in a bathrobe witch probably cost more then both of there paychecks put together.

"Detective Boonsin, how may I help you again?"

"Its Benson. And you can help by offering an alibi for where you were late three nights ago." He looked thoughtful for a moment

"three night ago, three nights ago. Ah yes I remember me and pookie had a daughter father movie night"

"yes, me and daddy had a long movie night from about ten to one a clock at night." Olivia nodded then got out her notebook.

"Well then, why is there an eyewitness witch puts you at the scene of Graces rape, right around that time?" Olivia said flipping it closed and putting it back. Elliot looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"They must have been mistaken, I can assure you, I was no where near there. I was home all night, and after the movies me and Lorraine watched, I had a scotch and then I went to bed." He glared at the two detectives before Elliot spoke

"where did you rent the movies?"

"at Blockbuster" he said quickly.

"No no you don't understand. Where, at what street did you rent the movies from?" Lyle shrugged

"I'm not sure its like a Star Bucks, there every where, you don't remember the address." Elliot sighed.

"All right answer me this, why did you go to your Ex wifes house when Grace supposedly called you?"

"I wanted to tell her I was sorry that her best friend had gotten in an accident"

"not an accident, she was raped." He sighed loudly

"okay raped. Look I already told all this to your partner" he said motioning to Olivia

"yes but now I'm asking you" Elliot said crossing his arms. Lyle rolled his eyes.

"Look, I don't know what your insinuating, but I did not do this, so will you please leave my house!" he said his voice raising. Elliot and Olivia glared at him, before turning to leave.

"Oh detective Stabler" Lorraine called out sweetly

"oh sure, get his name right" Olivia thought to herself as they both turned around to see what she wanted.

"Yes?" Lorraine walked up to her, waiving her hips back and forth.

"I wanted you to know" she said wrapping her arms around his neck, witch got an eye roll from Elliot, and a glare from Olivia.

"That if you ever want to question me, all you need to do is call me" she said slipping him a small card down his shirt.

"Thanks, if he ever needs to question how much Botox someone can have before he looks like you, I'm sure he'll give you a call." Lorraine looked appealed, whale Olivia just smiled at her. Elliot scoffed and then they both walked out.

"I can't believe you. Good call on the fake eye witness though. I almost thought he bought it" Elliot said smiling at her. Olivia just shrugged and smiled back at him. He shock his head then they both went to the car. Elliot started the car, then drove off.

"Wow, you do not like that Lorraine do you?" Olivia shock her head

"nope. Shes too, fake." Elliot nodded

"so, do you believe his alibi?" Olivia scoffed

"please. His daughter as an alibi? Trust me, she wouldn't sit though a movie unless its how to get the cheapest body parts."

"Wow, you do not like her" Elliot said looking over at her

"I'm just saying that I don't believe the alibi, and I think hes guilty. Trust me, he is guilty, and I'll prove it."

"And that" Elliot said thinking to himself and smiling a Small smile

"is why I love her so much."

Don't you want to just get that warm loving feeling when you review? I do, so please review :)


	29. Answering questions

Well, I called Dick Wolf and the people who own Will and Grace, and I got an answering machine and I asked him if I could own them, and he said no. So until I get the call, Dick Wolf and the other people owns them. Oh the phones ringing, wish me luck!

"And that" Elliot said thinking to himself and smiling a small smile

"is why I love her so much." They drove to the precinct, and parked the car in there parking place. They went in the precinct and ignored all the looks the were getting.

"Wow, so either people really believed it , or they want to know if were engaged or not" Olivia whispered to Elliot. Elliot laughed a quiet laugh, then they sat down at there desks. Cragen came out of his office and went up to Olivia and Elliot's desk.

"So what did you find out from Finster?" He didn't believe at all that the fight was for real, and that they were still dating.

'He used his daughter for an alibi. But I don't believe him. His daughter isn't one to sit though five hours of movies, and she didn't even ask how Grace was. I don't buy it, I think hes guilty." Cragen nodded then looked at Elliot

"what do you think?" Elliot shrugged

"I think hes guilty. The daughter could definitely lie with out feeling guilty about it. I think we should bring him in."

"But he had an alibi"

"by his daughter. Trust me, were gonna find a way around it."

"Then do it. But first, I wanna see you two in my office." Olivia and Elliot looked at each other for a second before they followed him into his office. When they got in there they both sat down opposite from the captain.

"Look, I know you two are dating"

"no were not. We had that um, big fight this morning and we broke up." Cragen rolled his eyes.

"Please, that was the worst acting I ever saw in my life. You two are still together, so don't try to lie." Olivia glanced a look over at Elliot, who looked back at her, slightly nervous.

"Now most captains suspend, or split up partners if they became romantically involved."

"Cap no! I mean, this won't affect us in anyway. So why go though all the paperwork to just split us up. I mean its pointl-"

"Elliot!" Cragen said interrupting him

"I was saying, that I don't care if your involved. Your two of my best detectives, and I've known about your relationship for a few years now"

"well we've only been a couple for a few days" Olivia said holding back a smile. Cragen rolled his eyes

"okay sure. Well, I just wanted to say that I don't care, and that I'm happy for you two, but keep it out of the office, okay?" Olivia and Elliot smiled and nodded. Cragen also smiled

"good. Now if you excuse me, I have paperwork up to my ass. So, go see Grace. See if she even talked to Finster like he said." They nodded, then went out of the office.

"Wow, I can't believe Cragen actuarially happy with us dating" Olivia said putting on her coat.

'I know, he's wield like that." They went out of the precinct and got in the car and drove to the hospital. They parked then went inside and went to Graces room, where they saw it was empty.

"Wonder where she went?" Olivia asked going into the empty room

"I'm not sure, lets ask someone." They went outside and asked a women with long brown hair, olive skin, brown eyes, and a flowery dress with a name tag that said Cynthia Hooper.

"Excuse me can you help us?" Olivia asked the women. The women turned to them and smiled a bright smile.

"Hi, Cynthia Hooper, may I help you?"

"yes we were wondering if you knew where Grace Adler went, she was in room 164?" The women looked confused for a second before she spoke.

"Oh yeah the red headed girl with the really cute guy always in there. Yeah it was really sad what happened to her, she was beaten wasn't she?"

"raped actually, but do you know what happened to her?" Olivia said looking a t Cynthia

"um yeah hang on a second." The women went to the desk and began to look around, but then looked back at Olivia

"Do I know you from somewhere? Because you look really, really familiar"

"yeah so do you. Were you involved in one of my cases?" Olivia said looking at Cynthia

"no. Hmm, I don't know, guess I just have one of those faces" Cynthia said shrugging. She flipped through a few more files before she pulled one out.

'Aw, here she is. She went home a few hours ago. Doctor Jackson checked her out. And here is the address" she said handing Elliot the file. They looked over it for a second before he handed it back

" thank you very much" Elliot said smiling at the desk clerk. She smiled back at them. then turned to Olivia

"are you sure I don't know you? I mean, we look so much alike, its almost like were the same people." Olivia looked back at her, and just shrugged

"I get told I look like a lot of people. Especially that one actress, Marisa something. But anyway thank you for the address." Cynthia smiled at them again, then began filing some papers. Olivia and Elliot walked out of the hospital, and then to there car and started it up.

"Do I really look like her?" Olivia asked as Elliot started the car. He looked over at her and shrugged

"a little bit. But its hard to see you with long air, so I guess not." Olivia nodded then they drove off to Graces apartment.

Kings hill apartments on 56 street

"Wow, small building for an interior designer and a lawyer" Olivia said looking around the small lobby. Elliot nodded in agreement, then they went to the elevator and rode up to the third floor. They both stepped out of the elevator. Jack and Karen were sitting at a small table with two chairs with two cups of coffee in front of them, and a small flask in front of Karen. Jack turned to them and smiled

"Hi welcome to Jocks. May I help you?"

"uh no. Were just here to see Grace" Olivia said slightly confused. Karen turned around and smiled at Olivia

"detective Bounden, how nice to see you"

"Its Benson!" Olivia said glaring at her. Karen scoffed and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" they both said laughing a little. Olivia glared at both of them again, and was about to say something else, but then Will opened the door.

"Hello detectives. What can I do for you?"

"hi we were here to see Grace" Elliot said holding back a smile. He thought it was funny that those two kept messing up Olivia's last name.

"Oh sure come on it" Will said moving to the side so they could step in. Jack scoffed

"what no, hi Jack. After All I did for you" he said scoffing and crossing his arms and looking at Will.

"Oh sorry. I didn't see you." then he closed the door.

"Oh hi detectives, whats wrong?" Grace said getting off from the couch. Her bruises were fading, and her cuts were also healing.

"Well we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about Lyle Finster." Grace nodded then sat back down

"do you think he did it?"

"we have some suspects, but we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about him."

"Okay, please sit down" Grace said motioning to the chairs in front of her.

"Thank you, now, did you call him after your attack?" Olivia asked gently.

"Yeah. I wanted to cal Karen but I couldn't get a hold of her, so I called him to ask if he knew where she was. They might be divorced, but he still tries to get a hold of her sometimes."

"Okay, now did you tell him about the rape?"

"well, I didn't say I was raped. But I think he knew. I was crying and then he asked me what was wrong, and I just started babbling about it." Grace took a deep breath and wiped away a tear. Will came over to her and put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Grace. I promise you your gonna get the bastard that did it." Olivia looked over at Elliot, who was looking over at Will and Grace, with a slight interest.

'I'm sorry but I must ask this Mr Truman, are you and Grace dating?" Grace went from looking sad and crying to laughing, and so did Will.

"Wait wait wait? Are you asking if me and Will are dating? Oh my God, no offense, but hes more inclined to date you detective Stabler" she said laughing.

'Oh, so you two aren't dating?" Elliot said confused. They both seemed so close. Will shock his head and laughed

"no detective, I'm gay." Elliot got wide eyes

'oh, um I'm sorry. It just seemed like the two of you were so close, and I just assumed." Olivia held back a laugh and a smile as Will smiled and shock his head

" I know. But I guess thats what people assume when you've been best friends with someone since college. I mean, people you don't even know know you two are dating."Elliot looked over at Olivia, and the two of them smiled at each other, then looked back at Will and Grace who were also smiling.

"so anyway, is that all you wanted to know?" Grace asked still smiling

"um no. Have you been seeing Mr Finster a lot more often then you usually do this past few weeks." Grace looked confused for a second then looked like she remembered something

"now that you mention it yeah. He lives a few blocks away, but I saw him in my coffee place. It was wield. He asked about my divorce with Leo, and I never told him that, and just a lot of stuff that went down last year. But I haven't talked to him in a few months. Besides a few nights ago when I called him. But it also could be just a coincidence. So is that all?" Olivia and Elliot looked at each other for a few moments before turning back to Grace.

"Yes, thank you Grace. Don't worry, we will get this man." Grace nodded, then wiped a tear away.

"Thank you detectives. I know your gonna get this bastard. Elliot and Olivia smiled at her, then got up and left the apartment.

I'll give you all money if you all review. And more EO fluff in the next chapter, cause everyone loves fluff :)


	30. Lots of fluff

Wolf still hasn't called me. So until he does, I don't own SVU or Will and Grace

A/N This chapter is kind of short, but its fluffy :) And sry for the long update, writers block :(

"Yes, thank you Grace. Don't worry, we will get this man." Grace nodded, then wiped a tear away.

"Thank you detectives. I know your gonna get this bastard. Elliot and Olivia smiled at her, then got up and left the apartment.

"Wow, I can't believe you thought they were dating." Olivia said smiling at him. Elliot shrugged and also smiled at Olivia.

"Well, there roommates and best friends. I just assumed they were a couple."

"Well, um. Guess you were wrong." Elliot shrugged

"those two really looked like couple though."

"Oh honey, those two are a couple" Karen said taking a drink out of her flask. Jack nodded

"yeah, if a badly dressed red head and a half attractive slightly fat gay man could be a couple, then they would be."

"Yeah, just like you" Karen said pointing to Olivia

"a badly dressed detective and you" she said pointing to Elliot.

"a gay detective with a revolving hairline could be a couple, then you would be." Elliot glared at Karen. But before he could say anything Jack scoffed

"oh what are you talking about Kare bear. Look at them, they are a couple. If they were any more a couple, then they would be, well more of a couple." Olivia rolled his eyes and held back a smile

"we're not a couple"

"yes you are" Jack and Karen said at the same time

"no we're not" Elliot and Olivia also said at the same time.

"Yes you are." Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and shrugged and smiled at each other then turned back to Karen and Jack, who just snickered. Karen got up and went over to them.

"Oh honey, you can't fool a women who practically lives with two homos. You two" she said pointing to the both of them

"are in loooove."

"Amen Kare bear" Jack said taking a drink out of his coffee mug. Karen laughed a small laugh

"yes I am a romantic. Rosie get over here!" she yelled to the empty hall way. Olivia and Elliot looked confused for a second before Rosario came around the corner with a large flask.

"What you devil women" she said going over to Karen.

"Oh how I love your lame Mexican humor"

"I'm Latino you dumb broad"

"tan skin, big butt, all the same. Now come on chop chop" Karen said holding out her glass to Rosario. Rosario filled the glass up, then walked away mumbling.

"God damn drunken devil. I'm gonna order that walking vodka bottle around one day."

"Thanks Rosie" Karen said yelling after her. She took a drink out of the glass and sighed.

"Maids, gotta love them. Now detective Barony" she said turning to Elliot and Olivia

"have you any new leads on the case?"

"we have a few suspects, and its detective Benson."

"who?"

"I'm sorry we can't share that information with you at this time." Karen sighed then finished off her dink in one throwback.

"Aww yes of course. Well, I should let you get on with investigating. Well good bye detective Stabler, Batsmen" Olivia glared at her and Elliot held down a laugh

"Its Benson" Jack and Karen looked at each other and scoffed

"whatever." Olivia glared at them again, and was about to say something, but Elliot said interrupted her

"we'll be seeing you. Come on Liv." They both walked towards the elevator, before Karen stooped them.

"Hey, will you say hi to John for me?" she said sincerely. Elliot and Olivia looked at another for a moment before turning back to her

"uh, sure." They both got on the elevator and the door closed.

"Wow, I can not believe two people we hardly know, knew we were a couple" Olivia said shaking her head and pressing the down button.

"I know. Maybe we just give off that, loving couple look" Elliot said smiling. Olivia turned around and smiled at him also.

"Maybe, or, we look really good together"

"you look really good on your own" Elliot said seductively. Olivia felt a small blush rise to her cheeks

"My Olivia, are you blushing?" Elliot said with a smile.

"I, no" she said her cheeks getting hotter.

"yes you are, wow, who knew super women blushed." Olivia looked over at him then walked over to him.

"Bet I can turn you red" she said with a half seductive voice.

"Ohh, I look forward to it" Elliot said smiling a sly smile at her. Olivia shook her head then kissed him on the lips passionately. Elliot kissed her back, and she slowly forced him to one of the walls of the elevator. Olivia kissed him harder, and Elliot brought the same amount of passion right back. Until the doors opened and someone walked in.

"Oh my God" the women, who was about sixty said slightly appealed. Elliot quickly stopped kissing her and turned to the women, who was looking away.

"Um, I, we weren't doing, uh. Whats your floor?" he said looking down.

"You know, I expected this kind of shenanigans out of teenagers and hoodlums, but I guess some people never grow up" the old women said. Elliot began to feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, and he turned to Olivia, who was trying, and not succeeding to not to laugh.

"Floor ten please. I swear people get more immature every day" she mumbled just loud enough for Elliot to hear. He went and stood over by Olivia, who was nearly turning blue from not laughing.

"Your gonna pay for that Benson" he whispered to her.

"Told you I could turn you red" she said in a whisper. The elevator finally hit the ground level and they both stepped out, leaving the sixty year old women to mumble about how people never grow up. Once the elevator door shut, Olivia started laughing

"oh my god, if you could have seen the look on your face. Oh god it was priceless." Elliot rolled his eyes at her

"how on earth did you know a old women was gonna walk in on us?"

"I didn't. I just knew someone was gonna. But I told you I would turn you red" she added with a large smile. Elliot looked at her, then kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her. After they released it, Olivia looked at him and smiled.

''Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Elliot shrugged

"just felt like kissing my girl." Olivia smiled a small smile at him, before they both walked out of the apartment building. Elliot grabbed her hand and Olivia looked down at there hands, then back up at him, and smiled at him again, who returned it.

"How on earth did the greatest guy on earth fall in love with me" she wondered silently to herself. Meanwhile, Elliot was thinking the same thing.

"So where to now?" Elliot said starting the car. Olivia shrugged

"I guess we go back to the precinct and tell Cragen that Grace called." Elliot nodded then turned on the radio, and We didn't start the Fire by Billy Joel came on.

"I love this song" Elliot said turning the song up. Olivia laughed at him

"you need a life" she said shaking her head. Elliot liked over at her and smiled at her

"I got you don't I?" he said leaning over and kissing her. Just then Elliot's phone rang

"Stabler" he said turning his attention back to the road.

"I got it!" Kathleen yelled happily though the phone

"what? whats wrong?" Elliot asked slightly concerned

"Dad! I got the lead in the play. I'm gonna play Juliet!" she said happier.

"Oh thats great Kat. Good job" Elliot said happily.

"I know! Oh god I'm so excited. And the hottest guy on the foot ball team, and in the school got Romeo! And he said he hoped I got the part! And just think, i get to kiss him! Oh aren't you excited!"

"Um. Let, let me call you back okay?" Elliot said his excitement dropping. He hung up the phone and sighed.

"Whats going on?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"Kathleen got the part of Juliet in the school play"

"oh wow. Thats great, are you excited?"

"I was. Until I figured out that the quarterback of the football team, and the hottest guy in school got Romeo And apparently, he wanted her to get the part, and she can't wait to kiss him." Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes

"El, don't worry about it. And think of it this way, would you weather have her kiss a quarterback, and a guy thats in theater. Or kiss a guy thats a punk and has a real bad reputation?"

"Id rather her not kiss any boy. But, if she really wants to do this, then I'd rather it be with the quarter back. But if it lasts more then ten seconds, I'm getting on the stage with her." Olivia laughed as Elliot parked the car in his usual spot near the precinct. They got out of the car.

"Well, your a hypocrite then. Cause you kiss me longer then ten seconds" she said smiling a slightly seductive smile at him. Elliot looked at her and smiled

"well thats different. I'm not my teenage daughter, and your a lot better kisser then some theater jock in high school."

"Well thank you, and how you know what a theater jock in high school kisses like, I don't wanna know." They smiled at each other, then kissed. After they released, Elliot looked at her

"yup. Definitely better then a high school jock." They smiled at each other again, then went inside the precinct.

Wow, that chapter had a lot to do with the case :) Please review, next chapter coming soon


	31. Second interrogation and Munch loveing

If I owned them, EO would be together, there would be more undercover scenes, and the tiny men in my soda would stop telling me to stalk Brad Pitt. But sadly I don't own SVU, or Will and Grace. So its back to the stalking.

They smiled at each other again, then went inside the precinct. Cragen, Fin, and Munch were all sitting at there desks when the two of them came in.

"So what did Grace say?" he asked as the two of them took off their coats.

"She said that she saw him at her regular coffee house, and that he asked her about the divorce when she didn't tell him about it."

"So why isn't he in interrogation as we speak?" Cragen said crossing his arms.

"Because she couldn't make an ID" Olivia said sitting down at her desk.

"And we've gotten a lot more with a lot less. So go bring him down here." Cragen turned around and went to his office. Elliot rolled his eyes

"I saw that Stabler" he said before he closed the door to his office. They both sighed, then got on there coats.

"Oh you two stop complaining about doing this. You two get paid more then us" Munch said leaning back in his chair.

'Yeah" Fin added

"and besides, it'll give you two love birds a chance to be alone." Olivia and Elliot smiled at each other, then went out of the precinct and got in the car.

"You know, those two spend more time on our relationship then they do there own. No wonder Munch is single." Elliot laughed then Olivia turned on the radio to a jazz station, but then Elliot turned it on a oldies station.

"You do know this is my car right" Elliot nodded and smiled

"And you do know I'm driving right?" Olivia just smiled and turned it back to Jazz. Elliot smiled and shock his head

"your lucky your so cute" Olivia smiled sweetly at him.

"I know" she said smiling. They looked at another smiling, then Elliot turned his focus back on the road.

"God I love her, shes just so, lovable" Elliot thought to himself. They got to the Finsters house, got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Ahh, detective Stabler, Banskin, what can I help you with?"

"It's Benson, and you need to come with us" Olivia said sternly.

"Am I under arrest?" he said crossing his arms.

"Yes Elliot said getting out his handcuffs and going over to him.

"Wait,can I please call my daughter, it'll only take one moment, please" he said pleadingly. Olivia looked at Elliot, then got out her phone.

"Whats her number"

"555-1792." She dialed the number

"Loraine Finster, who is this?"

"Loraine this is detective Benson, he wanted to let you know he's going to be down at our precinct for questioning."

"What?" she shouted over the phone

"my daddy's arrested? Oh I knew who did this, its that gold digger Karen. Oh she is going to pay!" then she hung up. Olivia hung up the phone, then led Lionel to the car. The ride to the precinct was uneventful. When they got there, they got him out of the car and led him in.

"Detective Baxsin, can I talk to you for a second" Karen shouted out. She had on dark sunglasses, so she couldn't see who they brought it.

"I'll take him" Elliot said leading him in to an interrogation room. Olivia went over to her

"it's Benson, and can I help you." Karen took off her sunglasses.

"Yes, Loraine Fisher just called me, and told me that it was my fault that her father was arrested. Is that true?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you any details of the case." Karen nodded

"I understand" she said putting a hand on her shoulder, but then quickly took it off.

"Ow, sorry honey, cheap clothes hurt my skin." Olivia rolled her eyes, then Munch and Fin came out of the filing room.

"I'm telling you Munch, the FBI did not mess with your files. You just didn't complete them."

"I'm telling you, they erased half my files!' he yelled back. Just then they noticed Karen and Olivia standing there.

"Oh, uh, hi Munch" Karen said nervously.

"Um, hi miss Anastasia right?" he said sitting down at his desk.

"Right, so, um, how you doing?" she said nervously.

"Um, fine and you?" he said a little bit confused.

"Fine, fine. so, um, how you doing?" she said nervously again. Just then Loraine walked in, and Karen noticed her and walked over to her.

"Walker" Lorraine said stiffly

"Finster" Karen said in the same way. Karen looked her over.

"You know, if that dress were any shorter, I could see your Big Ben." Loraine glared at her.

"Well if that top were any lower, I could see your Twin Towers." Karen scoffed

"the Twin Towers are on the ground you English Twit." Loraine smiled evilly at her.

"Exactly my point." Karen got wide eyes and her mouth hung open.

"We, I, you, uh, you bitch!" She yelled at her.

"You can insult my friends, you can insult my dead Ex husband, but I will have you know, that my girls are perkier then your's will ever be! Just ask John!" Munch got up and went over to them.

"Um, please don't bring me in on this" he said quietly. Loraine scoffed

"see, he doesn't agree with you! He thinks mine our better, right detective" Loraine said turning to him. Munch just shrugged

"see you two should really ask Olivia about this, cause I'm not really, um, trained in this area." Karen scoffed

"see, he sides with me"

"no, he doesn't" Loraine said crossing her arms.

"Yes he does"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

Karen glared at her before turning around and grabbing Munch by the shirt and kissed him. It was long and passionate, on Karen's part, Munch just stood there shocked. After they released it, Loraine scoffed.

"Please, if you think that thats gonna make him agree with you, you have got to be joking, besides, he agrees with me. Mine our twenty times better right?" she said turning to him. John shrugged again

'I'm telling you ask Benson, I'm not that good a judge." Loraine rolled her eyes

"oh for Christ sakes" Loraine said before grabbing him and giving him a passionate kiss.

"damn, why can't this ever happen to me?" Fin whispered to Olivia, who just shrugged. After she released him, she turned to Karen who had a glare on her face.

"Now who's is better?" she said smiling smugly at Karen.

"He wouldn't pick you if you were the last British Hussy on the earth, and besides" she said grabbing a very shocked Munch and pulling him over to her

"he loves me."

"He what?" Loraine asked shocked

"he does?" Fin and Olivia asked also shocked

"I do?" munch added looking down at her. Karen nodded then turned to him.

"Yes you do, and I've loved you since the first moment I saw you."

"But, uh, we've only known each other for a few minutes"

"yeah, I know its a bit long, but still, I love ya' Johnny." A smile tugged at Munch's lips

"well, I guess um, yours are better." Loraine scoffed then went up to her.

"This is not over. I may no have your man, but I can still get to your little boy toy Jack." Karen scoffed, then went over to her.

"Please, Jack likes the women in his life like he likes his sailer's, rich and American." Loraine scoffed, then left the precinct, forgetting all about the fact that her father was in an interrogation room.

"Well that was odd" Olivia whispered to Fin. He nodded in agreement, then turned back to Karen and Munch.

"So, uh, tell me the truth, did you really meant that you, uh"

"loved ya'? Yeah, sorry about Claus by the way." Munch shrugged, then smiled a rare smile

"don't worry about it, it's not your fault that the government purposely controls dogs so they attack the people that know what there up too." Karen smiled

"oh Johnny, I love ya'" then she jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. Munch was shocked for a moment and lost his footing and fell on his desk on his back with Karen on top of him, who continued to kiss him. Elliot came out of the interrogation room and looked at John and Karen making out on Munch's desk. He turned to Olivia who just shrugged, then went up to her.

"Um, what did I miss?" Olivia shrugged again

"long story. So, did Lionel say anything?"

"No, i waited for you before I started. I thought his daughter was supposed to be here." Once again, Olivia shrugged

"she left"

"why?"

"I'm not sure, something about about Big Ben, and sailer's, and kissing Munch. It's just another long story. So should we start the interrogation?" Elliot nodded then looked at John's and Fin's desk where Munch and Karen were still making out. Elliot shock his head

"wow he's wield. Good cop bad cop?" Elliot said before opening the door. Olivia nodded then they went into the interrogation room, where Lionel was waiting patiently.

"May I please go now, I'm a very busy man."

"I'm sure you are, drinking scotch, ordering maids around, raping innocent women." Elliot said crossing his arms.

"I'm telling you I did not rape her!" Olivia went over to him and sat down opposite him.

"Look Lionel, just confess, it'll go a lot easier on you." Olivia said kindly. Lionel rolled his eyes

"I won't because there's nothing to confess to."

"now your lieing" Elliot said going up to him.

"You raped her, then you beat her and you left her for dead, just because you were mad at Karen for divorcing you."

"I wasn't mad at Karen for divorcing me. If she wants to make the biggest mistake of her drunk life then let her."

"You think she made a mistake?" Elliot said a little angrilly.

"the way we hear it,you were a control freak." Lionel scoffed

'I never controlled Karen, I let her do whatever she wanted, all the time."

"Didn't you force her to get married in Vegas away from her best friend, make her change her last name" Olivia said crossing her arms.

"I didn't make Karen do anything she wanted to do. I didn't control Karen and I didn't rape Grace!" he yelled at them. Elliot was about to say something else, but then Trever Langdon came in to the interrogation room.

"My client has nothing more to say to you detectives."

"He's not under arrest, and he didn't ask for a lawyer" Elliot said giving him a half glare.

'Then I'll be taking him home now" he said going over to him.

"Wait a second, who called you?" Olivia asked crossing his arms. Trever looked at he smugly

"his daughter, a hand she also told me to tell a detective Bassnoon that if you need a few dollars to buy a new outfit, she said she'd give you some." Olivia glared at him, whale he just smiled smugly at her.

"Now, detective, I'll be taking my client home." Lionel got up and walked out of the interrogation room. Trever smiled smugly at her, then walked over to her.

'You ever in a repeat of last week, you know where to find me." Elliot gave him a death glare then went over to him.

"Yeah, in the bottom of a dumpster, now get out. Don't you have some child molester you have to free or some thing" Trever gave Elliot a half glare, then winked at Olivia then left the room.

"I really hate him" Elliot said after he left

"same here." They gave each other a small smile, then left the room together.

I know not much of an cliffhanger, but review, and maybe you'll get one in the next chapter:) A/N Congratulations to Mariska Hargitay and Peter Hermann for being future parents. She's pregnant:)


	32. The ID

Huh, I'm running out of clever things to say in the disclaimer. But I don't own, nor do I want SVU or Will and Grace. Okay that was a lie, but I really am running out of things to say.

"I really hate him" Elliot said after he left

"same here." They gave each other a small smile, then left the room together. Cragen sighed then went over to them.

"He's got a point, we don't have anything to hold him on. "

"But cap" Olivia said pleadingly

"he's our guy, I know he is. We just have to push him harder." Cragen sighed, as much as he loved Olivia, in a fatherly way of course, he hated how strong headed she was.

"And yet, she's probably one of the best detective's on my squad" he thought to himself sighing.

"Look Benson, I know he's probably the guy, but we just don't have enough evidence to arrest him."

"Well, can't we get Grace to come down and do a line up?"

"she said her attacker wore a ski mask."

"Yeah, but, she said he said something, what was it?" she said flipping to her notes.

"she said he said that it wasn't her fault. He also said that he was sorry but he had to do it, and that he had an English accent. Now, tell me again why we can't have him in here for a voice ID?" Cragen sighed

"try to see if Langdon will let you talk to him again, good luck though"

"he will, we'll just arrest Finster for something small if he doesn't cooperate" Elliot said simply. Cragen smiled then shock his head.

"Try to catch him" he said, but they were both already out the door. They saw Trever and Lionel about to walk out the door.

"Mr Finster a word please" Elliot said as they walked up to him. They both turned around and Trever rolled his eyes.

"I thought I told you that my client wasn't speaking to you, plus he isn't under arrest, and you have no legal right to talk to him." They both ignored him and then Olivia spoke to him.

"Mr Finster, we have someone coming into ID you, would you please come with us?"

"ID me for what? I did not do anything!" he yelled at them.

"Well if the witness is wrong, then your free to go, but I gotta tell you, refusing to stand in a line up that'll get two cops out of your hair, that looks bad for you" Elliot said smugly.

"Very, very persistent cops if I may add. That will bug you, your friends, your family, and well just about everyone you know" Olivia said sweetly.

"Thats harassment, you can't do that, can she do that?" Lionel said turning to Trever.

"No, because you are not under arrest."

"Yeah he is, Lionel Finster, you are under arrest for," Elliot thought for a moment

"disturbing the peace" he said smugly before leading him away.

"Oh thats bull" Trever said looking at Elliot, then Olivia, who was just smirked at him.

"That was a fake arrest and you know it." She just shrugged before turning away from him. But, then she turned back

"oh and Trever" she said sweetly going up to him

"if you need a repeat of you looking like a complete fool and an idiot in bed, and not lasting for more then ten minutes, ten minutes by the way of incredibly boring, bad sex, you know where to find me."

"Any sex with you is good Benson, you were just so drunk that, you probably don't remember. And um, why don't you give me the chance to prove myself to you again?" he said seductively. Olivia rolled her eyes before walking away from him. She saw him leave, and Olivia stuck out her tongue at him.

"Stupid jerk" she mumbled before getting out her cell phone and dialing Grace.

"Grace Adler designs" she answered.

"Hey Grace, its detective Benson, we were wondering if you could come down and do an ID."

"You have a suspect?" she said excitedly

"yes we do, so just come on down okay?"

"I'll be right there. Thank you detective Benson, this means so much to me" she said excitedly, before she hung up. Olivia hung up the phone before Elliot came out of interrogation.

"I can't believe you arrested him for disturbing the peace, I thought Langdon was gonna have a fit." Elliot shrugged

"hey, it was completely legit. He was disturbing me, so technically, thats disturbing the peace." Olivia shook her head before going over to her desk.

"Well however we did it, we got him arrested, Grace is coming down to make an ID, and hes gonna get sentenced to fifteen to twenty in jail."

"So that means he'll be out in five" Elliot said mumbling. Everyone thought that it was unfair that sex offenders got off easily, and that they should spend there entire sentience in jail. Olivia nodded in agreement

"so you want to drill him till Grace gets here?"

"nah, he says he's innocent, he's not gonna change his story." Olivia nodded in agreement before Alex came in.

"Hey, I heard that you got a suspect on the Adler case, and the victim is coming down to ID him?"

"yeah, he's in interrogation now. He says he's innocent, and hes sticking to his story" Elliot said working on some of his paper work Alex nodded before turning to the door

"wow, she got here fast" she said as Grace and Will came running into the bull pen. Olivia got up and went over to them, they were both panting heavily.

"Do you two need to st down? she said looking at the two of them hunched over panting heavily.

"We'll be fine, ju, just let us make the ID" Will panted putting a hand on Graces shoulder to steady himself.

"Yeah, where, is, he?" Grace said taking deep breaths before each word.

"Di, did you two run here?" Olivia asked in slight disbelief. There precinct was ten minutes by car from Grace Adler designs, fifteen if you walked.

"Half way, cab, caught in traffic jam" Will said still panting.

"Do you two want something to drink?" They both nodded before Olivia led them both to her and Elliot's desk.

"Sit down, I'll get you two a cup of water, then we can talk about the ID okay?" she said kindly as Grace sat in her desk and Will sat in Munch's desk. They nodded before Olivia went to the water cooler, where Elliot followed.

"Did they run here?" he whispered to her. Olivia turned around and nodded at him.

"Half way, the cab got caught in a traffic jam." Elliot got a shocked look on his face for a moment.

"Wow, they way they got here so fast, it was like some one was controlling them or something."

'Yeah, like someone writing down all the things that they're doing and saying and how fast they get anywhere, its like there in a story almost." Elliot nodded in agreement before Olivia took there cups of water back to them, who accepted it eagerly. They both drank it down before placing the paper cup on the desk they were sitting at. Grace turned to Olivia

"thanks"

"no problem. Now, about the ID, you just need to go in there, listen to there voices, and then tell us if you recognize one okay? Now" she said turning to Alex

"this is Alex Cabot, she's our ADA, she's gonna be in there also okay?" Grace nodded before turning to Will, then back to Olivia

"can Will come with me? she said pleadingly? Olivia turned to Alex,who went up to her.

"I'm sorry, but no additional person can be in the ID room with you."

"But I'm her lawyer" Will said franticly. Olivia turned to him

"your a lawyer?" Will nodded

'yeah, graduated form NYU in 89, I passed the BAR on my first time. And, it does state that the victim can have more then one representative, whale making an ID." Alex nodded

"alright, he can go in." Will and Grace smiled at each other before following Olivia into the ID room.

"Now remember sweetie, they can not see you okay?" Will said kindly. Grace nodded, then took a shaky breath.

"Wait, what if I'm wrong?"

'don't worry about it, just think about ID ing him" Olivia said kindly. She took another deep breath, before the door opened again and Trever came in. Olivia gave him a small glare before going up to him.

"What the hell are you doing here? I swear your like a cockroach, no matter what we do, we can't seem to get rid of you." He shrugged

"just making sure, that no gives the alleged victim any hints about my client" he said before going over and standing by Alex.

"Who's that?" he said before pointing to Will, who did the same to Trever.

"Will, this is Trever Langdon, hes a dunce, pay no attention to him, and this is Will Truman, Grace's lawyer, so hes staying with her" Olivia said before going over to Grace.

'Don't worry, they can't see you."

'Can I close my eyes" she said pleadingly. Olivia nodded before Grace turned around and closed her eyes. Olivia opened the curtain and then spoke into the microphone.

"Will you each say, 'I'm sorry, but I had to do this'." One by one they each did, and no one sounded familiar until number five, Lionel's number.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do this." Grace opened her eyes widely before turning to Olivia

"it's number five, he's the man who raped me" she said in tears before flinging herself into Will and hugging him. Will looked into the glass and when he saw who number five was, he looked at him though it in shock, then in anger, but didn't say anything to Grace. Grace turned to Olivia, and smiled a weak smile before going out of the room with Will right by her . When they were gone, Alex turned to Olivia

'I want the paper work by tomorrow" then walked out. Olivia turned to Trever and smiled smugly at him.

"See you n court"

"hope to see you sooner" he said looking her up and down. Olivia glared at him before also leaving. Trever followed after her.

"You know" he said as he made his way to the interrogation room where Lionel and Alex were already there.

"Theres something so familiar about Benson,like I've actureally seem and hung out wit but I just can't put my finger on it."

Well, I stayed up till 12 AM, on a school day, when I have a huge History test tomorrow, well actureally its today, writing this up date for you all. Please Review and make it seem like I did it for a good reason :)


	33. Forty what?

I own no one in this story but the tiny people in the coffee mugs. But they will soon take over the world! And SVU!

Trever walked into the interrogation room where Alex and Lionel was waiting.

"I did not rape anyone!" Lionel yelled when Trever walked in. Olivia also walked in.

"Then why did the victim ID you?" she said leaning against the wall.

"It must have been tainted or something. But I did not rape anyone!" he yelled at them. Olivia went over and sat next to Alex.

"Look, just tell me what you did. It'll go easier on you if you just confess, and I could probably get you a deal." Lionel scoffed

"I know how the justice system works detective. And I know that only an Attorney can get me a deal."

"Your right, I can get you a deal if you confess: Alex said as Olivia tossed him a note pad and a pen.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I did not rape anyone!" he yelled getting tears in his eyes.

"Please, just look at how upset he is. He didn't rape anyone" Trever said sympathetically.

"Congratulations he has a conses, but he still has to be arraigned" Olivia said standing up. Munch and Fin came in and handcuffed him then led him out with Trever following. Alex also stood up

"do you think he did it?" Olivia asked her as she grabbed her brief case. Before she could answer there was a loud shout and crash from the bull pen.

"You bastard!" they heard someone yell. They both ran out there to find Elliot holding back Will and Lionel bleeding heavily from the nose lieing on the floor.

"Just calm down man, calm down" Elliot said still holding Will back." Trever, who also got knocked down when Will attacked Lionel.

"I want that man arrested with assault" he said wiping off his suit.

"Just put us in the same cell together."

"No, I don't want him arrested, I mean who knows how many anti gay things that'll he'll sue me for if I do get him arrested" Lionel said standing up and leaning his head up to try to stop the bleeding.

"I'm calm I'm calm, get off me!" Will yelled wrenching out of Elliot's grasp. He quickly stormed out of the bull pen with Elliot following quickly behind him.

"What the hells wrong with you?" Elliot said scolding Will.

"I'm sorry, I just saw that bastard raping her" Will said running a worried hand through his hair.

"It's okay, just calm down and go home and tell Grace that we got the guy and not to worry." Will nodded before leaving the precinct. Will went back to the bull pen where Lionel was un cuffed and was holding a few tissues to stop the bleeding. Trever angrilly went up to Elliot

"why didn't you arrest him?" Elliot shrugged

"Lionel said he didn't want to press charges." Munch went up to Lionel who still trying to stop the bleeding.

"I think my nose is broken" he said in clear pain. Munch pinched Lionel's nose hard between his two fingers. He let out a loud yell.

"Ow let go of me!" he said getting tears in his eyes.

"Your fine" Munch said before he and Fin led him out of the bull pen with a small trail of blood behind him. Trever quickly followed them mumbling something about Elliot being a jack ass.

"Well" Alex said

"it's a slam dunk case, I'll need your DD5 by tomorrow. I'm going home to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She began to walk away then turned around and had a smug smile

"Oh, and you may want to wipe up that blood" she said pointed to the small puddle by there feet then she walked out. Olivia rolled her eyes then began wiping the blood from the floor. Elliot came up to her and smiled

"well well, from detective to Cinderella. Although I must say you would look good in the blue dress she had on, but just not with the blond hair." Olivia looked up at him and rolled her eyes but smiled

"ha ha, get a paper towel and help me" she said tossing him a few. He got down and began wiping the blood from the floor. After about five minutes they were done and they stood up.

"Wow, who knew a guy had so much blood in his nose" Olivia said throwing the paper towels away. Elliot nodded then also threw the towels away. Munch and Fin came up to them

"Well Lionel's in the holding cell, Grace ID'ed him, and he left a note at Karen's place saying that he'll get revenge. I say this is our guy, and I also think that you two owe me drinks" Munch said getting on his coats. Olivia scoffed

"Excuse me? why do we owe you drinks?" Munch shrugged

"because I'm so lovable and friendly."

"Oh yeah, and in this world why do we owe you drinks?" Elliot said scoffing. Munch shrugged again

"fine fine, I'll have Fin buy me drinks

"hell no, you got a paycheck, but your self your own drinks. Besides, who's the one with the rich girlfriend?" Munch just sighed happily

"well it is true that Karen is slightly wealthy, but she isn't here right now, and I don't get paid for another week."

"Wait wait wait" Olivia said going up to him

"you and Karen are dating? John she's half your age."

"So, Elliot's forty five and your forty two, whats the difference between that and fifty three and thirty seven." Olivia gave him a small glare

"not forty two, forty" she paused or a moment

"thirty nine, and theres a sixteen year difference as opposed to a six year difference."

"thirty nine? I thought you were forty three?" Fin said confused.

"Alright, before Fin gets shot" Elliot said casting a glance at Olivia who was giving him a death glare

"lets just go home and get some well deserved rest." Munch and Fin nodded before leaving the precinct. Elliot looked after them for a moment and gave a small grin.

"Fin's gonna get it tomorrow" he thought to himself happily.

"You ready to go Liv?" he said turning to her, but she was busy looking in one of the computer screens at herself. After a moment she turned to him, she had a small frown on her face.

"D, do you really think I look forty three?" she said softly. Elliot went up to her and kissed her. After he released it, he gently stroked her cheek

"no, and I think your beautiful whatever age you are." Olivia blushed slightly then grinned

"thank you. So you ready to go?" Elliot nodded then wrapped his arm around her waist then they walked out.

"And besides" Elliot thought to himself hiding a sly grin, glad that Olivia couldn't read his mind

"older women do have more experience."

HA HA, the tiny people in the coffee cups took over SVU! Now You have to review! HA HA HA. Alright I'm lieing, but please review. I'm not getting nearly as many as I was getting when I first started this story.


	34. First time they really slept together

(Mumbling to myself) God damn Dick Wolf ,won't let me own any thing at all, damn him, hope he burns in hell. Oh right, I don't own SVU or Will and Grace. Enjoy your day :)

Elliot nodded then wrapped his arm around her waist then they walked out.

"And besides" Eliot thought to himself hiding a sly grin, glad that Olivia couldn't read his mind

"older women do have more experience." They both walked out of the precinct and went up to her car. She turned to him

"hey, do you maybe want to come over to my place, maybe get a drink or something?" Olivia said to him getting in her car.

"All right" he said also getting in. Olivia turned on the radio to a jazz station and once again, they mostly argued over what the best type of music was until they got to her apartment.

"I'm telling you El" she began

"jazz is soothing, and has been around way longer then rock and roll." Elliot shook his head

"no way, rock will always beat out jazz every time, day or night."

"If you say so" she said getting out her key and opening the door. Elliot followed her in and shut the door behind them then wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, I think I'm gonna like dating you"

"oh and why is that?" Olivia said as he began to kiss her neck.

"Because this way, I don't have to pay for the coffee in the morning."

"That was mean" she said with a small laugh

"I'm a mean guy"

"no your not. Behind that muscular exterior theres a sweet guy." Elliot nodded

"guess what? I have the whole day off tomorrow" he said kissing her neck

"me too. Just pray that they don't need us at work." Elliot nodded before he continued to kiss her neck until his phone rang. They groaned then broke the embrace.

"please not work, please not work" he groaned as he answered it.

"Stabler"

"yo what going up pops? Yo, the youngest want to know if you still pickin' us up tomarraw. To go on the four wheels and all that sizzle. What say ya G?" Dickie said urbanely into the phone.

"Alright, who are you, and please speak English?" Elliot said trying to make out what his son said.

"Yo its ya only bizzle. You on da Jazack or some someum'?"

"On what?"

"Oh for the love of god give me the phone!" Lizzie yelled at Dickie.

"Hello, is this dad?"

"Lizzie? Whats wrong?" he said trying to figure out why his children was calling him at ten thirty at night.

"Nothings wrong, I just wanted to know what time your picking us up tomorrow.

"For what?"

"skating, you promised us like two weeks ago you would." Elliot thought for a moment before he remembered.

"Skating, right, I totally forgot. Look can I call you back?" He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone

"your not coming are you?"

"I didn't say that, but let me call you back."

"Whatever" then she hung up.

"Whats going on?" Olivia asked coming back from the kitchen with two beers.

"I forgot that I'm taking the kids skating tomarraw on my day off."

"okay, whats the problem?"

"I was hoping to spend it with you."

"El we went over this, your going skating with your children and I'm not gonna stand in the way."

"Your not standing in the way, but do you want to come with us?" Olivia sighed

"I can't skate" Elliot shrugged

"I could teach you, its really not that bad. Plus" he added with a sly smile

"I would really like for you to wear a pair of those skater shorts, you know the really short ones." Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

"You have a dirty mind Elliot stabler"

"yes I do" he said leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back then he brought her closer and his hands began to caress her body gently. She deepened the kiss then they moved to the couch. Elliot laid half on and half off her as they continued to make out for a few minutes until Olivia's hand moved to his mid section and she slowly undid his jeans.

"Wait Liv" he said softly as he gently moved her hand away

"whats wrong?" he looked into her eyes for a moment

"are you sure you want to do this?" she nodded then kissed him again then got up and gently pulled him up with her. They made there way into the bedroom where he gently laid her down on the bed before getting on top of her.

"Are you positive this is what you want?" he asked softly again. She nodded before he took off her top and then slowly took off her pants. He took off his shirt then his jeans then laid on her again and kissed her neck.

Do you have protection?" he asked moving his hand up her thigh

"n the pill" she said letting out a soft moan. He nodded then they both did the one thing that they've wanted to do for seven years; they made love all night.

7:30AM next morning

Olivia woke up smiling. They both had no clothes on and Elliot was wrapping his arms around her and she was snuggled up close against his chest. She moved closer and that woke him up. He opened his eyes and gave her a tired smile.

"Morning" he said softly. Olivia turned around and gave him a tired smile

"morning." Elliot brought her in closer before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. He had always wanted to wake up to her face, and today he got his wish.

"I had a wonderful time last night" Olivia said loving this morning more then anything.

"your the most amazing women I've ever been with" he said truthfully. Olivia smiled then he brought her closer so that she was practically on top of him.

"I love you" she said resting her head on his chest whale he began to gently stroke her hair

"I love you too Liv, I can't remember a time when I didn't." Olivia let a small tear flow before she composed herself. She closed her eyes then drifted back off to sleep. Elliot looked down at her and smiled, he had waited seven years for last night and it had been everything he ever hoped it would be. Just then he heard a small ringing sound. He quickly picked up the phone not wanting to wake Olivia up.

"Stabler" he said quietly.

"Hey Elliot" Kathy said a little sadly. Elliot closed his eyes in despair, she was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"What do you want Kathy?" he said whispering hoping to god that Olivia was totally asleep.

"I just" she paused for a moment

"I was wondering when you were going to come get your things."

"Can I call you back Kathy, now isn't a good time" he said as Olivia began to stir.

"Well when is a good time?"

"I'm not sure, I'm picking up the kids up at like ten, but can I please call you back?" He heard her sigh

"whatever. I lov- Sorry" she mumbled before hanging up. Elliot sighed then threw the phone down.

"Who was that?" Olivia said waking up just barely

"no one." Olivia content in his answer sat up in bed then turned to him.

"I'm gonna take a shower okay?" He nodded, gave her a kiss, then got out of bed and went to the bathroom but then turned around to face him with a sly smile

"care to join me detective Stabler?" He got out of the bed and walked up to her also with sly smile on.

"Thought you'd never ask" he said as the two of them went into her bathroom and shut the door behind them.

I know, I know not much of a cliffhanger, but its a new chapter. Pleaseeee review!


	35. Bad blond

Oh look at me, I'm Dick Wolf, I won't let anyone else own SVU 'cause I'm a bigggg TV producer that's really mean! (Clears throat) Sorry, lost my temper for a moment. I don't own SVU. But god forbid Dick Wolf loans them to me!

"Elliot you don't get it, I can't skate" Olivia exclaimed to him as he picked out a pair of Roller blades for her from the store shelf.

"Olivia, every one knows how to skate. It's like riding a bike, you do it once and you never forget." Olivia looked down a little embarrassed then mumbled something.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Elliot said getting down a pair of white roller blades for her.

"I said, I said I never skated before" she said softly. Elliot gave a small smile

"Liv it's okay , I can teach you, it'll be fine."

"I'll look like an idiot, plus I want you to spend today with your kids. It'll be fine Elliot, I'll just work on the case at home."

"First off" Elliot said as they began walking to the cashier

"your too beautiful to look like an idiot. Second, yes I want you to spend today with the kids yes, but I also want to spend it to you. And lastly, it's your day off, you are going to enjoy yourself."

"How can I enjoy myself looking like an idiot?" she thought to herself a little sadly. The cashier quickly ran up the skates and helmet

"that'll be thirty two fifty." Both Elliot and Olivia pulled out a fifty dollar bill.

"Let me pay, I'm the one that's gonna use them" Olivia said hiding a small smile.

"No Liv, I asked you to go, you didn't have skates, so I'm buying them." Olivia sighed a little then put back her money in her pocket then they both left the store and went to the car

"I'm paying you back" she said knowing he was gonna refuse but not being able to resist hearing him argue.

"Okay, but not with money" he whispered to her slyly as they both got in the car.

"Well then, what kind of repayment are you looking for?" she asked him leaning over in her seat and giving his neck tiny kisses.

"Well, it involves strawberries, whipped cream, and you" Elliot said turning his head so that they kissed on the lips.

"I think that can be arranged" Olivia said after they released the kiss and smiling at him. Elliot just smiled at her and shook his head before turning on the car and diving off. They made it to Elliot's house in fifteen minutes. Elliot shut off the car then got out

"I'll be right back"

"I'll be waiting." They gave each other small grins then Elliot shut the door. Olivia suddenly felt awkward

"okay, he's just going to get his kids, your okay." But she couldn't help slide down in her seat a bit. Elliot knocked on the door and Kathy answered it

"hey" she said a little bit uncomfortably."Hey" Elliot said back just as uncomfortable. A moment of silence passed between them

"so, are the kids ready yet?"

"almost, Kathleen's looking for her I pod and Lizzie's looking for her cell phone." Elliot nodded then looked down.

"So, um, I see that your bringing Olivia" Kathy said looking at Olivia in the car. Elliot turned around and hid a smile when he saw her sunk down in her seat.

"Yeah, I asked her to come"

"really? So, are you two dating now?" she asked him trying to sound like she wasn't that interested. Elliot suddenly felt two inches tall.

"Um, I, well you see we"

"dad you ready?" Kathleen asked him coming down the stairs with a duffel bag on her shoulder. Elliot breathed a breath he didn't realize that he was holding.

"Yeah, you ready?" Kathleen nodded then noticed Olivia in the car.

"Your bringing Olivia?" she asked him pointing to Olivia in the car

"didn't Lizzie tell you? She said that you three were okay with it." Kathleen crossed her arms and looked a little upset

"no, no she didn't mention it at all." Elliot felt himself blush then looked down.

"I'm sorry Kathleen, I really thought that Lizzie told you."

"Whatever it's okay, but I don't want the car to be crowded so I'll just take my car."

"But-"

"dad it's fine really. I'll see you later mom" she said giving Kathy a small wave

"see ya" Kathy said also giving her a small wave.

"Yo fo rizzle what is goin' on up in the hizzle?" Dickie asked jumping the last few steps, witch was almost was impossible because of the extremely baggy pants he had on. Elliot got wide eyes when he saw him

"what the hell did you do to your hair?" he asked him in shock. Instead of seeing the brown bowl cut he was used to, he now saw a bleached blond crew cut.

"Yo it's the style G, get with it dawg. Nice, you brought the O liv gal, sweet pops" he said noticing Olivia in the car.

"Didn't Lizzie tell either of you guys?" Dickie shook his head

"yeah but I didn't think you'd really be brizzleing her"

"brizzleing? what does that mean?"

"bringing, you really need to stop bein' old school pop's." Kathy hid a laugh then Lizzie also came down the stairs

"if you embarrass me once I'll kill you" she said sternly to her brother.

"Why you got to be so hard on a playa? Shoot girl, give a pimp a lil respect."

"All right knock it off, Lizzie your not gonna kill your brother, Dickie, you ever say your a pimp again I'll kill you. Got that?" Kathy said giving them both a fake glare.

"Yes mom" they both mumbled.

"good, now go have fun" she said ushering them out the door. After they left, Elliot gave Kathy a little smile that she returned

"so, I might have them spend the night if Olivia let's me."

"You moved in with her all ready?"

"no, but I'm staying with her till I get my own place" he mumbled looking down. Kathy nodded then ran a hand through her blond hair

"Well you should get going, I'm sure you all can't wait to break your necks and ankles." Elliot rolled his eyes but gave her a small smile.

"I'll see you later Kath"

"bye El" she said returning the small smile and closing the door. He went back to the car and got in.

"She likes my do" Dickie said nodding towards Olivia when Elliot got in the car.

"I'm sure she was serious too" he said with a smile towards her that she returned.

"Dickie, you look like a wannabe Eminem, I can not believe mom let you do that" Lizzie said looking at his hair in a little bit of disgust.

"Yo whatevea' you just jealous cause in this do, I am hizzott."

"What does hizzott mean? Your not even speaking gangster anymore, your just making up words."

"Yo they fa real, Snoop D, O double gizzle uses them all the time."

"Whatever wannabe" Lizzie said rolling her eyes. Elliot and Olivia gave each other a small grin before turning his attention back to the road. They pulled up to a park and just as Elliot was about to turn off the car, Elliot's cell phone rang.

"No" he groaned softly answering it

"Stabler."

"Hey, I know it's your's and Olivia's day off but Karen Walker was just attacked in her apartment." Elliot sighed then lowered his voice

"can't you get Munch and Fin on it? I know it's my case but come on cap." He heard Cragen sigh

"their both in court right now. I'm sorry Elliot, she's at Mercy heart hospital."

"I'll be right there" he said with a sad sigh. He hung up the phone and turned to Olivia.

"what's going on El?" Olivia asked him already having a clue.

"I got called in, I'm sorry guys" he said turning to Lizzie and Dickie in the back who looked a little depressed

"no your not, hold on a second" Olivia said getting out her phone and getting out of the car.

"I'll be right back" she said closing the door.

"What the hell is she doing?" Elliot wondered as he looked at her out of her window. She looked calm but had a I AM going to win this argument look in her eyes. She talked to the person for another minute or two before she hung up then dialed another number and began talking again. Elliot's curiosity got the better of him and he got out of the car and went over to her.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked her as he walked up to her. She put a hand up to silence him then turned her attention back to the phone.

"No, when is the last time I asked you for something? Exactly, so you are going to do this for me. Because I said you were. Yes I do understand, but you ARE going to do it or your little secret gets exposed. You bet your ass I'm a bitch, now I'll meet you there." She hung up and turned to Elliot with a triumphant smile on her face.

"What's going on?" he asked her again.

"You have the day off and is going to spend it with your kids."

"What about work?" he asked a little surprised at her. He has never been able to get out of a case before except when he broke his ankle.

"I took care of it. Now, go have fun with your kids"

"but are you staying or what's going on?"

"no I got to work, but you are going to have a great time."

"Olivia this has been your only day off in three months, there'll understand if I have to go." Olivia shook her head

"I don't care, you are going to spend it with your kids." Elliot shook his head but had a huge grin on his face then looked at her.

"You the most amazing women I ever met, you are aware of that right?" Olivia shrugged but before she could say anything, Kathleen got out of her car and came over to them.

"What's going on? Dickie and Lizzie just told me you got called in." Elliot shook his head

"mistake, it's all taken care of" he said giving a look and grin towards Olivia. Kathleen noticed this but decided not to say anything, just yet.

"I'm gonna go get Lizzie and the wannabe" Elliot said walking back towards the car.

"Wow ,he's like so awesome to us" Kathleen said giving a small glance at Olivia.

"He was awesome to mom too, you know" she said pausing to think of the right words.

"I'm surprised they got a divorce, they seemed so happy together." Olivia shrugged

"sometimes people just drift apart." Kathleen nodded

"yeah, but not him and mom. In fact, when he came to get us, they seemed really happy to see each other, like they'll still in love." Olivia looked down for a moment but didn't say anything. She had seen the two of them smiling at each other from the car but she didn't think anything of it until now.

"And when they get back together, and you know they will get back together, they'll just be so happy" Kathleen said with a tiny bit of smugness in her voice.

"It's not like he's in love with anyone else or dating anyone else. And even if he was, he'd still be in love with my mom." Olivia didn't say anything to her, she knew she was just trying to get a rise out of her and it was not going to work.

"Do you want them to get back together?"

"whatever makes your father happy" was all that Olivia said. Kathleen nodded

"are you two like dating or something?" Olivia paused for a moment before answering.

"No, we're just friend's" she said looking straight ahead. Kathleen nodded acting as if she believed her, but she could see right through her.

"He hasn't even been single for a week and she's all ready dating him, the slut" she thought to herself but didn't say anything else. Elliot and the kids came up to them and he smiled at her.

"Thanks again Liv, you have no idea how happy this makes me. Olivia just smiled at him

"I'll see you later Elliot, have fun guys" she said giving a tiny smile to Lizzie and Dickie before leaving. Elliot looked after her a moment a little confused

"wonder what got into her?" he asked out loud. Kathleen shrugged

"I don't know dad, she said something about dating a married man but other then that she seemed fine." Elliot looked down for a moment before turning to her

"you sure that's what she was upset about?"

"yeah, that and cheating on some guy, but that's all I got." Elliot nodded but didn't say anything else.

"So are you ready to go skating?" he said turning to Lizzie and Dickie. They both nodded

"race ya!" Lizzie shouted before skating hurriedly on the concrete path.

"And a gangsta will win!" Dickie shouted out before also racing down that same path.

"See you later dad" Kathleen said hiding a smile before taking off another path.

"There so over" she thought to herself happily.

What? did you think that there wasn't gonna be some sort of drama in this? That there relationship would be perfect? Ha, you got fooled! Pleaseeee review!


	36. Advice

Dick Wolf besitzt SVU und einige Ein sonst besitzt Willen und Anmut. If you speak German you know that that means Dick Wolf owns SVU and some one else owns Will and Grace.

Mercy Heart hospital.

"You so owe me" Fin said as Olivia came into the hospital.

"Get over it"

"it was my only day off in two months. Do you know what that's like to get called in on you're day off?"

"Acturally yes I do. Come on Fin, you can do this one little thing for me right?" Fin sighed then got out his tiny note pad and Olivia smiled.

"Thank you, now what's going on with this case?"

"Karen Walker was found attacked in her apartment. She wasn't raped though so that's good."

"Did the guy take any thing of hers?"

"No but a note was found with her. It said 'you'll always be the one that got away, and I'm going to get you back'."

"What room is she in?"

"room 597."

"Did you all ready talk to her?"

"I was waiting for you." Olivia nodded then they both left the lobby and went into Karen's room. She had bruises on her eye and her lip was split open and she had a large gash on her head. But surprisingly her hair was perfect

"no Miss Walker, you can not have any more morphine" the annoyed looking nurse said. Karen scoffed

"Oh Honey, you have no idea how much power I hold over you."

"You don't have any power over me."

"you'd be surprised." The nurse rolled his eyes then left the room. Karen looked over at the detectives and smiled

"ah detective Totoala, detective Beinson, how you doing?" Olivia held back an eye roll and walked into her room.

"It's Benson, and how are you feeling?" Karen shrugged

"what can I tell you, I feel like, well I feel like your outfit. And trust me that isn't good." Olivia hid another eye roll as she sat down next to Karen's bed.

"Do you know how did this to you Misses Walker?" Karen shrugged

"the guy had these really tacky sunglasses on and had a hood over his face so I didn't see his face."

"Okay was he short, tall, any special marks?"

"He was short, and he spoke with an English accent but it didn't sound English, It sounded like Western mixed in with English."

"Is there anyone that would want to attack you?" Olivia asked preparing herself to write a long list. Karen scoffed

"Honey I'm rich that's when you have these green pieces of paper that you can buy stuff with. Who would want to attack me?"

"I would" Olivia thought to herself getting a little annoyed with her. Just then Jack came running in the room panting and looking terrified.

"Oh god Kare Bear I just heard what happened. I was so worried, I thought you had died, I thought- Oh chocolates" he said perking up and going over to the small box of chocolates on her bedside.

"You were saying?" Fin asked crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah" Jack said swallowing the chocolates

"oh Kare bear I was so worried" Jack said nervously before going back to the chocolates. Olivia and Fin looked at each other then quickly looked away in fear of laughing at Jack.

"Miss Walker, does the phrase 'the one that got away' mean anything to you?"

"I can't say that it does but -

"mess met muse!" Jack interrupted through the mouth full of chocolates.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Fin asked turning to him. Jack swallowed the chocolates before turning to Fin.

"I said yes it does. Remember Karen, that short little southern guy, Beverley Leslie. He told Will when you married that ugly fat guy with no fashion sense, he said that you were the one that got away." Karen scoffed

"that little Keebler Elf? he wouldn't have the balls to do something like this. I don't even think he has balls."

"Wait a second, who's Beverly Leslie?"

"He's some little short thing, really mean. He tried to steal my maid, and I just do not like him at all." Olivia nodded

"and where can we find this guy?"

"In some little Pent house in Queens. Do you think he did this?"

"We can't be sure, but we'll look into it." Karen nodded then rested her head against her pillow.

"I just have one more question, how is it that your got assaulted, but your hair is perfect?"

"money" Karen said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Jack pulled up another chair and sat next to her bed and looked at the two detectives.

"You will catch this man right?"

"I promise you I'll do what ever we can to catch this guy" Olivia said softly. Jack nodded then held Karen's hand and began to gently stroke it. Fin and Olivia quietly exited the room and shut the door behind them.

"S do we go visit this Beverly person?" Olivia nodded before her phone rang.

"Benson"

"hey" Elliot said on the other line.

"Oh hey, how's skating?"

"Lizzie fell and twisted her ankle so we had to cut it short. I'm gonna stay at Kathy's till she's better. Doctor's said it should only take about a week until it's healed."

"Oh okay, well tell her I hope she feels better" Olivia said trying to keep her disappointment out of her voice. She wanted him to spend as much time with his children as he could. But not with Kathy. What Kathleen had said to her earlier had really got her upset but she didn't want Elliot to know.

"So what's goign on with te case?"

"Karen Walker got attacked, there was note found with her that said she was the one that got away. We have a lead on it and we're just about to go visit the suspect. His name is Beverly Leslie"

"All right, I'll call Munch and tell him to run a back ground check on him. I got to go though, I'll see you tomorrow okay Liv."

"All right, I love you"

"love you too bye" and he hung up the phone.

"Damn, whats' wrong with you?" Fin asked seeing the depressed look on her face as she hung up the phone. Olivia shrugged

"nothing" she said unbelievably.

"Oh okay" Fin said sarcastically as they walked out of the hospital. Olivia turned and gave hi ma half glare before getting in the passenger side of her car.   
"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Fin asked starting the car.

"Did you ever date a girl with kids? I'm not talking kids like five or six, but like teenagers."

"Yeah, I couldn't get out of that relationship fast enough." Olivia rolled her eyes

"gee thanks for the encouragement" she said dryly.

"What's your problem?" Olivia sighed

"Kathleen doesn't like me dating Elliot. And today she was talking to me about how they'll still in love and how they'll get back together. We didn't tell them we're dating but she thinks we are. And now he just called and told me that he's spending a week at Kathy's house." Fin nodded

"do you think he's still in love with her?" Olivia shrugged

"I'm not sure, but they were married for twenty years. He has to have some feeling's left for her."

"Olivia listen to yourself, Elliot does not love Kathy, he love's you. He has since the day he met you. You just have to be more sure of that. And about Kathleen, let me tell you what I did when I was dating a girl with teenagers. You suck up in any way that you can." Olivia scoffed

"I think she's more smarter then to fall for that."

"I'm not saying be an all out suck up like talk to her about relationship's and stuff like that. But make her her favorite meal, give her some money when Elliot won't, just small things like that." Olivia looked over at him in a little bit of surprise

"how do you know so much about what to do?"

"Common sense, and by the way, do not under any circumstances interfere when she's getting punished or scolded. Trust me, that's the biggest reason why kids don't like there parent's girlfriend or boy friends." Olivia nodded before turning out the window

"he's right, he's not in love with Kathy still. Kathleen was just trying to rattle me." But she still couldn't shake the feeling that she had something to worry about.

I'll give you money if you review. April, er May fools! But seriously please review


	37. Even badder blond

I decree that I own SVU and Will and Grace simply because I'm awesome! All right I lied, Dick Wolf owns SVU and some one else owns Will and Grace. But I'm still awesome!

"He's right, he's not in love with Kathy still. Kathleen was just trying to rattle me." But she still couldn't shake the feeling that she had something to worry about. But her worry quickly had to go away because she was at Beverly's house.

"Damn, nice place" Fin said getting out out of the car and looking up at the big pent house.

"Tell me about it, I didn't think a house like this could even fit in New York" Olivia said also impressed of the size of the house. They went to the door and knocked on it.

"Just a minute!" a man with a western voice said from inside. A few seconds late, at the door opened and a short man with white hair with a white T-shirt and white tennis shorts came to the door.

"Hello, and what do we have here? "the man said looking at Fin with a look in his eyes that clearly said he liked what he saw.

"Are you Beverly Leslie?" Olivia said hiding a smile.

"Yes, and who might you be?" he said his eyes not leaving Fin.

"I'm detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Tutuola, do you mind if we come in?"

"only if he uses the hand cuffs" Beverly said before walking back in the house. Olivia nearly chocked on her laughter

"shut up, and don't say anything" Fin mumbled anything as they walked in the house.

"Wow, it's very pink" Fin said walking into the living room and seeing the hot pink living room.

"Do you like it detective? I worked for hours decorating" Beverly said sitting on his couch and crossing his legs.

"Well it's very pink, but we're not here to talk about your living room. Do you know a Karen Walker?" Beverly scoffed then motioned to the two arm chairs in front of him.

"well of course I do, her husband left her for nothing. Little whore, but then again" he said getting over and sitting on Fin's lap

"who said being bad was bad?" Olivia had to hold back a laugh whale Fin looked in a mixture of confusion and surprise at the little man.

"But of course" Beverly said getting off of him whale Fin picked something off of his shoulder.

"I haven't seen Karen since her Birth day a few months ago, why the interest?"

"She was attacked, and a note was left where she was found. It said 'you'll always be the one that got away, and I'm going to get you back'. Now didn't you call Karen that at her wedding?" Beverly sighed dramatically

"yes, but I didn't attack her."

"Then can you tell us who did?"

"maybe the bartender she owes. God know she drinks a lot, or maybe one of Stans enemy's." He looked confident, but she could see a hint of nervousness in his eye's.

"You know what, why don't we take a more formal statement down at the station?" Olivia said going up to him. He scoffed

"am I under arrest?"

"not yet"

"then I'm not coming with you." Olivia gave him a tiny glare then he shrugged

"come back with a warrant, and I'll go with you willingly, but until then, ta ta" and he gave Fin a wink then walked away. Olivia nearly passed out from laughing so hard

"let's just go" he mumbled softly walking to the door and opening it. Once in the car, Olivia burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, I think that was the funniest thing I ever saw in my life"!" she said through her laughter

"oh ha ha, very funny. Some short dude hits on me, that's hilarious" Fin said sarcastically. All she could do was laugh at him. Fin rolled his eyes then put something in front of her face.

"Well do you still find it funny when a piece of his hair fell out and I got DNA evidence?"

"Yes, but good job" Olivia said smiling. Fin mumbled something a little angrily before putting the hair in a small evidence bag and driving away, trying to ignore Olivia's laughter.

Kathy's house

"Dizzum, you took a huge fall yo. It was like, dangg, that had to hurt for rizzle."

"Shut up Dickie" Lizzie mumbled as Elliot helped her out of the car.

"Hey Eminem, knock it off" Elliot said closing the door behind Lizzie.

"He's not lying though, you did take a huge spill" Kathleen said turning off her car and going over to them.

"It's not my fault, I'm telling you the tree just came out of no where." Elliot laughed a little before helping her to the door.

"Your mother's gonna kill me" he mumbled knocking on the door.

"He, I thought you guy's weren't gonna be back for at least another two hours.

"Well, Lizzie kind of fell and twisted her ankle." Kathy rolled her eyes

"I knew I was gonna have at least one sprain, come on" she said moving away so they could come in.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

It's just a little sprain, you'll be fine. So your answer is yes" Kathy said moving some things off of the couch.

"Well can I at least sleep on the couch tonight?"

"yeah, I don't think your mom will have a problem with that" Elliot said getting an extra pillow from the linen closet.

"El we have an extra pillow right here" Kathy said showing him one from the couch.

"I know, but, I figured I could sleep here until she gets better."

"Elliot it's a tiny sprain, she'll be healed in like a few days, plus she'll be in school and you'll be in work, it's really not worth it.

"Well if he wants to spend the night with you then why stop him?" Kathleen said a little hopefully.

"Not with you, but in the guest room" Elliot said quickly. Kathy looked a little apprehensive then shrugged

"if you really want to then go ahead, but Elliot she'll be fine. Trust me I'm a nurse, I see hundreds of these a day." Elliot thought for a moment, he heard a little bit of sadness when he told Olivia that he was spending a week with Kathy.

"Are you sure you can manage with out me?" he asked turning to Lizzie. She scoffed

"dad, I'm not five, I'm twelve" she said putting her feet on the couch and grabbing the remote.

"All right, well call me if you need me, I'll see you guys later" he said giving them a small wave before walking out the door.

"Oh hell no" Kathleen thought to herself before going after him.

"Dad wait" she said before he got in the car.

"what's wrong?" he asked turning towards her.

"Well it's just um, where are you going to stay tonight?" Elliot shrugged

"I'm staying with Olivia until I can get my own place. Shouldn't take more then a week."

"Well um, are you sure you don't want to stay here, I mean Olivia told me that she had this really hot date tonight, would you really want to interrupt her?"

"Did she say with who?" he asked coolly trying not to sound a little bit nervous. They both agreed not to tell his kids until about a month after they started dating.

"Yeah, his name was um, Langdon"she said thinking of a name she heard her dad call a bastard once.

"Langdon, as in Trever Langdon? You sure she was serious?" Kathleen nodded

"yeah, see that's why she was so upset when she left today. She was like 'Oh I'm cheating on my boyfriend and I'm dating Trever' she was kind of upset about it. Elliot tried not to look to upset

"she hates him, she wouldn't date him, she's dating me and no one else" he told himself firmly.

"Kathleen, you swear to god that's what she said?" Kathleen nodded

"honest, but you know now that she has a date, so why don't you just spend the night at moms?" Elliot sighed then looked at the house then back at Kathleen who was trying not to look to hopeful.

"I do need to pack my things" he mumbled thinking about it.

"All right, I'll stay, but only for tonight okay. And you promise me on your life that Olivia said that?" Kathleen scoffed

"dad, would I lie to you?"

I decree that you should review simply because you are all insanely awesome (as am I)


	38. Mind controlling teenager?

If I owned SVU, I would rule the world! But unfortunately I don't.

"I'm telling you the guy is guilty!" Olivia said exasperated to Alex. They were back in the precinct and Alex had just told Olivia and Fin that they weren't able to get a arrest warrant for Beverly. Plus he left no DNA on Karen so the DNA had no baring on the case.

"I'm sorry, but you all ready arrested Lyle Finster for raping Grace. We can't just say oh we changed our minds."

"But that was before Karen was attacked. At the time of her attack Lyle was rotting in his cell. There's no way it could of been him" Fin said a little annoyed Alex sighed then went up to Elliot's desk

"see, that's why I don't like arresting people before we get all the facts right"

"we did, I could of sworn it was Lyle, but now we know it;s not. We've gotten arrest warrants for less, why not now?" Cragen said putting on a despite face. Alex sighed then shock her head

"I'm sorry, I can't issue an arrest warrant, until the DNA gets back." then she picked up her briefcase and left. Olivia sighed then sat down at her desk

"I can't believe her, Beverly Leslie is guilty and she won't do anything about it" Fin said a little angrily.

"Look, we just start from the beginning, go back to Grace and ask her for her statement again. Maybe she remembered something more. And call Munch, I know it's his day off but we need someone to look up arrest records on Beverly Leslie." Cragen said. Olivia and Fin nodded before Cragen went back into his office.

"So you talk to Elliot yet?" Fin asked her softly.

"About what?" Olivia said a little confused

"about Kathleen?" Olivia shock her head

"no, but I will. I mean, what damage could a eighteen year old girl cause." They both thought for a moment before Olivia quickly got out her cellphone and dialed Elliot's number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Stabler"

"hey El, uh, can we talk?"

"is something wrong?" he said a little nervously.

"no no, but um, I was just wondering if you uh" she said a little nervously. She didn't want to tell him that his daughter didn't like there relationship

"talk to him about Kathleen" Fin whispered to her. Olivia shushed him before turning his attention back to the phone.

"you still there Liv?" Elliot asked

"yeah, but I just wanted to talk to you about some thing that I can't really talk about over the phone."

"Is this about Langdon?" he asked hoping that it wasn't.

"Why would I want to talk about him?" she asked a little confused

"well your the one that's going out with him tonight" Eliot said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Olivia looked at the phone in a little bit of confusion

"what? I'm not going out with him tonight, where would you get that idea?" She heard him walk out of a room and close a door.

"Kathleen told me that you said that you were going out with Trever Langdon tonight, and that you said and I quote you were cheating on your boyfriend and that you were dating Trever Langdon" he said quietly. Olivia rolled her eyes before walking away from the bullpen and into the file room and closing the door. She always loved Elliot's kid's like her own but right now, it was proving very difficult to even like Kathleen.

"I never said that to her, I never even mentioned Trever or you to her." She heard Elliot sigh

"why would she do that though, she swore to me that you said that."

"Well no offense El, but I think she's lying to you, weather she swore to you or not."

"She wouldn't lie to me Liv"  
"so your saying I would?" she said a little upset.

"No, and I believe you, but, why would she lie about something like that. Just to make attention?"

"no, and to tell you the truth she doesn't like the idea of us dating. She told me today in the park that she thought that you and Kathy will get back together."

"She's a teenager that just found out her parents are getting a divorce, she's gonna want me and Kathy back together, it's really not her fault." She sighed a little bit, she really didn't want to get into an argument with him right now

"look, can we talk about this later tonight? I got to go talk to Grace again. I'll see you later"

"all right, I love you"

"love you to" and she hung up. She sighed then walked out of the file room and went up to Fin.

"Well did you talk to him?" Fin asked eagerly. She scoffed

"yeah, Kathleen told him that I told her that I'm cheating on him with Trever Langdon. How could she do that to me? she's always liked me?" she said a little upset. Fin sighed hen put an arm around her shoulders

"she does like you. The strictly friend partner who wouldn't go out with him you. She doesn't like the girlfriend who broke up her happy home you."

"Well gee you sure know how to make people better, and I did not break them up" she said a little angrily.

"Oh calm down, I'm just saying that she still likes you, just a lot less."

"You are no help at all, you know that right?" she said dryly walking out of the precinct.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help" Fin said defensively.

"Yeah well your not, your just proving my point that his children don't like me" she said getting in the car with Fin following.

"Oh calm down, do they even know your dating or is it just speculation that they have?"  
"they don't know but Kathleen guessed and when we were in the park today she was like oh he'll get back together with my mom and he'll never stop loving her. It really pissed me off."

"Maybe she'll warm up to you when you guys actually tell her."

"Whatever, let's just drop it" she said starting the cat and driving off.

"Come on Liv, you can't really expect him to break up with you just because his kids don't like you. He's loved you since like the first day he saw you, he's not about to give that up."

"Oh my god, I said drop it, and yes I do believe that if Kathleen is persuasive enough he will do what she says."

"Your making her out to be some horrible person that controls him Olivia. Trust me, he loves you and he ain't gonna let Kathleen tear you two apart. Now we can drop it." Olivia rolled her eyes but didn't say another word.

"I hope the hell your right" she thought to herself knowing that he wasn't.

I rule the world! So u must review! Okay that was a lie but please review.


	39. He knows!

How about, I get SVU and Will and Grace for just a day, and I give you whats in my savings account? Hmm, can't get something for nothing can you? So until I get a billion dollars I don't own SVU or Will and Grace.

Will and Grace's apartment

"So do you feel better about Elliot spending the night with Kathy?" Fin asked her as they pulled up to Will and Graces apartment building.

"No, but what choice do I have?" she said a little sadly getting out of the car.

"Come on, you can't be that upset about it. He loves you Olivia, you have to know that."

"I know he does, it's just. You don't stop falling in love with someone after you've been married to someone else for twenty years." Fin shook his head

"your wrong Liv, he loves you. He fell out of love with Kathy the day he met you. You just gotta trust that. Do you think that Elliot would cheat on you?"

"I know he wouldn't but-"

"then what are you worried about? don't worry about it. Trust me Liv, I know these things." Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled at him none the less.

"Thanks Fin"

"no problem girl. Now we should probably get up to Grace's apartment." She smiled at him then they walked into the building and rode the elevator up to her floor. Olivia knocked on the door and Will opened the door.

"Hi detectives. What are you doing here?"

"can we come in?" Olivia asked. Will shrugged then moved out of the way.

"Detectives, whats going on?" Grace asked getting off the couch and goign over to them.

"Mind if we talk to you for a second?" Grace looked a little confused before she motioned to the two chairs in front of the couch.

"Whats going on detective's? I thought you caught the man who attacked me?" Grace asked in a little bit of confusion.

"Well, we don't believe that the man we arrested attacked you." Olivia said a little sad. She knew how bad it was for victims to think that it was over just to have people tell them that the man who attacked them was still out there.

"What? but she IDed him" Will said coming over to the couch and sitting by Grace. She nodded in agreement

"I was sure it was him" she said a little desperately.

"I know, but your friend Karen was attacked by the same person we believed attacked you" Olivia said softly

"What?" Will and Grace said in shock at the same time.

"Karen was attacked? is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, all he did was batter her a little bit."

"I got to call Jack" Will said a little nervously standing up.

"He's all ready at the hospital. Don't worry Mr Truman, she'll be okay. But Grace, we have to ask you, can you think of anything the night of the attack. His height, the sound of his voice, anything at all?"

"Just tell me what to say and I'll say it"

"We can't do that Grace, please. It'll really help us out if you try to remember" Fin said kindly. Grace took a deep breath then turned to Will who sat back down and took her hand in his.

"It's all right Grace, tell them what you remember" Will prompted. Grace nodded then took a deep breath.

"I think he was short. I didn't see him walk so I can't be for sure but I know he was shorter then me."

"Okay great and what about the sound of his voice. You said he had an English accent, are you one hundred percent positive of that?" Grace shook her head

"well it was like fake English, but if you listened you could tell he also had a little bit of southern in it. Now please tell me who you think did it?"

"I'm sorry, we can't discuss that with you, but I promise you that we'll get he guy" Olivia said kind but sternly. Grace nodded then got up and went to the fridge.

"Short, western accent. Oh my god, I know who it is" he said softly with his eyes getting wide. Fin and Olivia quickly looked over at him.

"Do you want a drink detectives?" Grace asked them.

"No thank you, in fact we have to get going. Mr Truman do you mind if we have a few words with you in private?" Fin asked him giving him a look that said he didn't have a choice. Will nodded then the three of them got up and left the apartment. Olivia shut the door behind her then turned to Will who looked like he was thinking.

"It all makes sense now. I knew he was pissed at Karen but I never would of though he would do something like this" he said softly

"Who do you think it is?"

"That son of a bitch Beverly Leslie. He was pissed at Karen, and she said that he told her during the attack that it wasn't her fault. And he had no reason to be mad at her but he was mad at Karen and, it has to be him."

"Mr Truman, you do realize that you can't tell her this right? If you tell her this then when we arrest the suspect, his lawyer will say she only knew it was him because of you."

"I know, you forget I'm a lawyer Mr To, Tu"

"Tutuola, but it's extremely important that you don't tell her that you suspect him." Will nodded then sighed

"look, I know you can't tell me if it's him or not, but can't you just give me a signal or something?" Olivia and Fin were quiet for a few moments before she spoke.

"If you happen to see Mr Beverly on the streets, tell him that we'll be stooping by very soon." Will nodded then smiled at them.

"Thank you, I got to go." Olivia and Fin nodded before he went back into the apartment. Fin turned to her.

"I can't believe you told him that the suspect is Beverly" he said a little surprised. Olivia shrugged

"I said no such thing, all I said was that if he saw him, then tell him that we said hi." Fin just smiled and shook his head before pushing the button on the elevator.

"If anyone finds out you told then we'll be in so much trouble."

"You won't, as far as they know, you didn't say a word. Now let's go pick up Mr Leslie" Olivia said smiling a little. Fin nodded before they got on the elevator and left the building.

Lots of drama next chapter. So review and I'll update faster :)


	40. Packing up feelings

**I own no one in this chapter, and if I did, then I would own them and be rich. (As you can tell I'm running out of things to say in the disclaimer)**

**A/N Let me remind you all that even if their getting divorced, they still were married for twenty years.**

Elliot and Kathy's house

"Do you want these or not? There from the eighties" Kathy said pulling out a pair of Elliot's spandex pants from the closet. Both Elliot and Kathy were packing up Elliot's things in there bedroom. Kathleen took Lizzie and Dickie out to the movies so that the two of them could

"spend some alone time together." Neither one of them knew that she shut off both Elliot's cell and the house phone. Elliot looked up from cleaning out his bedside drawer.

"Oh my god, I have completely forgotten about these things" he said taking the tight bright green pants in his hands.

"I know, I can't believe you wore those things. Truth be told, you looked really bad in spandex" she said hiding a laugh.

"Oh come on Kathy, you know that you liked the eighties look on me"

"oh yeah El, you looked fantastic in a mullet" she said sarcastically pulling out a picture of them from high school.

"Oh you want to talk about looking bad in the eighties? Weren't you the one who's hair got stuck in the door because it was so large? And I distinctly remember you in a pair of spandex blue pants and a bright green mini skirt and an huge red sweater the first time we met. And let me tell you, that was not a good look for you." Kathy got wide eyes then turned to him

"you remember what I was wearing the first time we met?" Elliot shrugged

"yeah, I don't know, the blue spandex and green min skirt always kind of stuck out in my mind." They both looked down, a little uncomfortable then began cleaning out the bedroom again. They didn't speak for about a half hour before Elliot pulled out a picture of the two of them from the bed side drawer.

"Oh wow, " he said softly pulling out a picture of Kathy and him in front of Space Mountain. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and they were both smiling. Kathy looked over at the picture and smiled.

"I remember that day, you had finally managed to get a week off so we could take the kids to Disney World and everyone else besides you was to afraid to go on Space Mountain."

"Yeah, so I convinced you that it was just a tiny little roller coaster, and you nearly beat me when we got on it" he said with a small smile.

"well you said it wasn't that bad, then we get on and it was the scariest thing I have ever rode in my life." Elliot shrugged

"you liked it and you know it." Kathy nodded then smiled

"Yeah your right. But I remember you were so angry when you got that call to tell you to come back to work." Elliot looked down then looked back up.

"I never meant to hurt you Kathy, but you know how much my job means to me. And you know that I wouldn't take the calls if it wasn't for you and the kids." They both looked own a little uncomfortable before they finished packing. After they were done Kathy turned to him

"you want something to drink?" Elliot nodded then they left the bedroom and went to the kitchen.

"Can I ask you a question, today you brought Olivia with you to skating. Are you and her dating?" Elliot looked down then back up.

"I, um, well it." But he couldn't think of something to say.

"Come on, just tell her that you and her are dating" he thought to himself but he couldn't say it.

"Well, are you dating her or not? I know it's none of my business, but I just want to know."

"Yes" he said softly. Kathy nodded then went into the living room.

"Look Kathy I-"

"No, you don't need to explain your self to me. I mean I knew all along that you were dating her."

"Kathy listen to me, I never cheated on you, never. I just, I fell out of love with you, I'm in love with Olivia" he said gently.

"No your not" Kathy said softly "she's the rebound girl Elliot. You have never been single since ninth grade. You married the first girl you dated, you don't know how to be alone. Thats why you and her started dating the first day you separated form me Elliot." Elliot looked down and sighed before looking back up at her.

"Look Kathy, I'm in love with her, I have been for about four years now. I'm sorry"

"you don't have to be sorry Elliot. Look" she said getting off the couch and going up to him "I realized I made a mistake. I mean, it's been what not even a week and your already saying your in love with another girl, hell your sleeping with another girl you've been dating for less then a week. It took you three years to even say you love me and four years before you tried to sleep with me."

"And truth be told Kathy, if we hadn't of slept together and had Maureen, then we probably wouldn't even be together right now." Elliot instantly regretted saying that.

"Kathy I-" he began softly but she interrupted him.

"No, you know what?" she said getting tears in her eyes. "Your right, I mean hell we've only been married for twenty years. And your telling me that we wouldn't of even be together if it wasn't for our children. Well thank you for that reality check Elliot, I mean I knew we grew apart because of your job, but thank you for saying that you never loved me. I really appreciate it" she said a little angrily before she walked away.

"Kathy come on, look I didn't mean it like that." She turned around then went up to him

"then what did you mean Elliot, because it sounded to me like you have never loved or cared about me."

"I did care about you! We've been married for twenty years, you gave me four beautiful children, even if I'm in love with Olivia, you'll always be a huge part of me life Kathy. And no matter what, no one can replace you." Kathy felt herself getting tears in her eyes before she wiped them away then looked in to his eyes,.

"I'm sorry. I, I want you back Elliot" she said a little hasty. Elliot got wide eyes then sighed

"Kathy, we grew apart, we fell out of love with each other"

"No we didn't, I still have feelings for you Elliot, I want to take away everything I said. I don't want a divorce from you." Elliot looked down then back up.

"Kathy listen" he began softly. "I have feelings for you too, I mean we've been married for twenty years, we're gonna have some leftover feelings for each other. But I love Olivia, I have since practically the first day I met her. You got to understand that"

"no, I don't. Are you telling me that you don't want to get back together? for the kids, for the house, for anything? I still love you Elliot"

"but you hate my job" he said beginning to get a little upset. He never expected Kathy to want to take him back, and now that she said she did, he felt really bad about it. He loved Olivia, he knew that, but he couldn't get those same feelings for Kathy out of his system.

"No I don't, look, we can try to get through this together. Okay, I will try to be a lot more understanding, and I won't mind that your working with Olivia. Please, I will do anything I can to be together with you again." Elliot looked down, speechless before Kathy went up to him and gently kissed him on the lips.

"What are we doing at Kathy's?" Fin asked as he pulled up to there house.

"Elliot's cell off and he's not answering the home phone so I figured that I would tell him that we're gonna arrest Beverly Leslie" Olivia said getting out of the car. She walked tot he door and was about to knock on it when she happened to catch a glance of something in the window that made a tear fall down her face. Kathy and Elliot were kissing in the living room. Olivia quickly turned around and wiped away the tears. She held back a sob and took a deep breath before she walked back to the car.

"What's wrong?" Fin asked seeing the very sad look on Olivia's face. She shook her head

"noth, nothing. He wasn't home, come on, lets go pick Beverly up" she said struggling to hold back tears. Fin looked at her in confusion before he drove off.

Kathy released the kiss and Elliot looked at her slightly in shook.

"Now, tell me that you didn't feel anything?" Elliot thought for a moment before he got a small smile.

"No, I didn't feel anything. I'm in love with Olivia, and this proves it. I'm sorry Kathy, I got to go, tell the kids that I'll be back later okay?" he said getting his coat and going out the door. After he shut the door Kathy let out a cry before she composed herself. she went to a picture of the entire family and let a tear run down her face as she looked at the picture.

"Oh god what have I done?" she thought to herself looking at the once happy family.

**Oh ho, and this is where the drama comes in! (Well, more drama anyway) Pleaseee review and you will get, more drama! Yay drama!**


	41. Not for the EO at heart

**Hmm, not filthy rich, nor live in New York city. I think it's clear I don't own SVU or Will and Grace**

"I'm telling you! I did not rape Grace nor attack Karen!" Beverly shouted as he sat down in the interrogation room.

"Okay, then why did Grace and Karen describe you as the attacker?" Olivia said sitting down on the opposite end of the table. She was upset about Elliot and Kathy and was trying her best not to let it show. Unfortunately she wasn't good at hiding it. Beverly shrugged

"how should I know, maybe there bored and have nothing to do with there lives."

"Bored? bored? Grace was brutally raped, and your telling me that she said it was you because she was bored?" Olivia yelled at him.

"Yes" Beverly said a little scared. "I'm rich detectives, she probably staged it just to blame me. Then Karen probably got drunk and fell down the stairs. Lord knows what a drunk she is."

"You know what? your really beginning to piss me off. Tell me what you did to them now"

"I did nothing to them. And wheres the cute little detective I talked to earlier. I wouldn't mind him putting handcuffs on me again. After all, chocolates my favorite thing to eat" he said with a sly grin.

"Your dealing with me" she said angrily "now. Tell me what you did to them now, or I swear to god I will throw you in jail. And you know you won't be able to survive a night in that place. We have enough evidence to book you and both Karen and Grace described you as there attacker. It'll go a lot easier on you if you just confess." Beverly sat back in his chair and glared at her for a moment

"I want my lawyer" he said coldly. Olivia glared at him before getting up and slamming the door behind her.

"What's wrong with you?" Fin asked her

"yeah, you okay? Cragen added softly

"I'm fine" she said bitterly before she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

"whoa, whats up with her?" Fin asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it must really upset her. Go put Beverly in booking, his lawyer can see him there." Fin nodded before going in the interrogation room. Cragen left the room and went up to Olivia who was sitting at her desk, trying desperately not to let tears fall.

"You okay?" he asked again softly

"I told you I'm fine, can you just leave me alone?" she said angrily before getting up and heading towards the door, running into Elliot.

"move" she said coldly not seeing who it was.

"Whoa, are you okay Liv?" he asked her softly. Olivia looked up at him and felt a new rush of tears coming

"I'm fine" she said softly after a moment of silence "I just need some air."   
"Need someone to talk to?" he asked gently.

"No, just please leave me alone" she said softly before going out of the precinct. He looked after her in confusion before going in the precinct and went up to Cragen.

"Is she okay?" Elliot asked him.

"I'm not sure"

"should someone go talk to her or just let her blow off some steam?" Cragen thought for a moment

"usually I would tell you to just stay out of her way, but go check up on her okay?" Elliot nodded then left the precinct. He heard soft crying in the alley way next to the precinct. He slowly went up to it and was surprised when he saw Olivia was sitting down, crying softly with her face in her hands.

"Liv, are you okay?" he asked softly. She looked up at him and wiped her tears away.

"Leave me alone"she said turning away from him. He looked a little confused before he went up and sat down besides her

"Are you okay?" he asked gently putting a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me" she said softly but angrily. He looked at her in confusion

"whats wrong Liv, please tell me."

"Go talk to Kathy about it" she said bitterly turning away from him. Elliot looked at her in confusion for a second.

"Why would I want to talk to Kathy about it?" Olivia shrugged and gave him a half glare

"I don't know, why would you kiss Kathy the day after you slept with me?" Elliot got wide eyes

"wha, I didn't, I mean. How do you know about it?"

"Your phone was off and I went to your house to tell you that we were about to arrest Beverly and I saw you two kissing in your living room. You know if you just wanted to sleep with me, it would of been better to just flat out tell me then to lie and convince me that you had feeling for me" she said getting up and going out of the alley way. Elliot quickly got up and followed her out

"wait a second, you don't actually think I would lie to you just to sleep with you right?" he said a little offended.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Elliot. I mean I see you making out with your ex wife in your living room not even a day after we have sex. I mean what should I believe Elliot?"

"you should believe that I would never cheat on you, and that I'm in love with you" he said a little angrily.

"Don't yell at me" she said back just as angrily. She sighed then Elliot went up to her and gave her a gentle kiss that she didn't return.

"Listen, I will never hurt you, I will never in my life cheat on you. You have to believe that Liv. That thing with Kathy, it was just a misunderstanding, she wants to get back with me and she still have feelings for me. But I'm in love with you Liv. I have since the day I met you and I will always." She looked down and let a tear fall down her face witch Elliot gently wiped away.

"do you still have feelings for her?"

"no" Elliot said a little too quickly. Olivia looked up and looked in his eyes

"are you telling me that you have absolutely no feelings left for the women you were married to for twenty years and who gave you four kids. Can you honestly tell me that you have no feelings left for her at all?" Elliot opened his mouth then shut it again. He wanted to answer no but he couldn't. After about a minute of silence Olivia spoke "it shouldn't take you this long to answer Elliot. Look, I can understand that you have feelings for her, I mean she was a huge part of your life and you just got separated not even a week ago. But, I think we should wait on the relationship." Elliot got wide eyes

"what? no Liv, I'm in love with you. When Kathy kissed today I knew that I was meant to be with you. Please, I have waited almost seven years for us to be together."

"then whats another year? Look Elliot, I love you, I'm not denying that and I never could or will, but I want to make sure your completely over Kathy. You can't be over someone in four days when you've been with her for twenty years. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to you. I'm sorry" she said gently letting a tear fall down her face.

"Olivia, no please" he said gently.

"I"m sorry, bu I realize that I can't be with you just a few days after you get a divorce. I'm sorry, and who knows, in a year Kathleen may actually accept me as your girlfriend."

"So thats what this is about? it's about you not being able to handle someone not liking you?" he said a little angrily.

"No, and frankly I'm a little angry that your saying that to me."

"Oh your angry? I'm not the one telling you that we should break up"

"not break up just. Just put our relationship on hold for about a year."

"A year? Olivia thats way to long, I mean how do we know that we won't find someone else in that time?" Olivia held back tears

"then it'll be for the best. I'm sorry Elliot: she said before going into the door way.

"You can spend as much time as you need at my place and you have a key. I'm sorry" she said hiding the fact that she had tears rolling down her face before she went into the precinct. Elliot let a tear run down his face also before he muttered something.

"I'm sorry too."

**Ducks flaming matches, and other assorted flaming objects as I plead with you to review. **


	42. Bad choices and getting mugged

**If I owned SVU and Will and Grace, I'd be worth more then Dick Wolf and the guy who owns Will and Grace. But since I don't own them, and Dick Wolf and the other guy does, their worth more then me. See how that works?**

"You can spend as much time as you need at my place and you have a key. I'm sorry" she said hiding the fact that she had tears rolling down her face before she went into the precinct. Elliot let a tear run down his face also before he muttered something.

"I'm sorry too." He took a deep breath then wiped the tears away before going back into the precinct. He saw Olivia sitting at her desk looking really upset but he pretended not to notice.

"She's the one who broke up with me, she shouldn't be upset" he thought to himself a little bitterly before sitting down at his desk and when he did Olivia looked down.

"Just ignore him" she told herself but was finding it difficult. Just then Cragen came out of the office and went up to them.

"Where's Beverly?"

"Fin took him to booking" Elliot answered softly.

"Alright, then what are you two still doing here? you caught the guy, you both can go home. Plus" he said with a small smile "I'm giving the both of you the day off tomorrow in case you want to, you know, sleep in" he added with a small wink. Olivia and Elliot kept the heads down and Cragen noticed it.

"Whats wrong with you two? you got the guy that did it, your now a couple, and-"

"not anymore" Elliot said a little angrily "we're 'on hold'" he said giving a small glare to Olivia before getting up and going out of the bullpen. Cragen looked at Olivia in confusion then saw she had a small tear running down her face.

"Okay, I'm guessing that this is a real fight?" She nodded then sniffed.

"Want to talk about it?" he said softly going up to her. She shook her head then got up and walked out after Elliot. Cragen sighed then sat down in her empty chair.

"And this is why partners are not supposed to date" he thought to himself.

"Elliot wait" Olivia said as he walked out the precinct.

"Leave me alone" he said trying his hardest to sound angry instead of sad. Olivia sighed then went up to him and turned him around so that he would face her.

"No, I need to talk to you"

"well I really don't feel like talking to you right now" he said bitterly.

"Your acting like a spoiled brat" she said a little more angrily and loudly then she should have.

"I'm acting like a brat? who's the one who said that we should take a break?"

"oh my god Elliot, why is this such a bad thing that I want to wait a while? You said that we could take this relation ship as fast or slow as I wanted, remember that? Right now, I just think we should put it on hold for a while." Elliot opened his mouth then closed it again, not sure of what to say. After about ten seconds of silence he shrugged, he was too hurt to listen to her.

"Fine, you want to wait, go ahead and be my guess. But I still love you, and I know you love me and that you don't want to wait. So go right ahead and ruin something that you've wanted since you've met me, because I'm fine with you not wanting to be with me."

'Thats not it and you know it" she said getting tears in her eyes.

"Then what is it? why can't we be together?"

"because you don't get over someone you've been married to for twenty years in a week."

"I got news for you, I've been over her since the first second I saw you, but don't let that stop you from 'putting us on hold'" They stared at each other for a few seconds before Elliot walked out of the precinct, anger in his eyes. Olivia let a tear fall down her face before she turned around to find the entire squad in silence but as soon as she turned around they all stared talking loudly. Olivia wiped away her tears before going back to her desk.

"No, you've never let a man make you cry, and your not about to start. Do not let him make you cry!" she told herself but was finding it hard to follow her own rule. Just then Karen walked in and went over to Olivia.

"Detective Baneson I-"

"It's Benson, get it right" she said a little angrily before wiping her tears and standing up to face her.

"Well somebody needs a few uppers. Whats going on honey?" she said noticing the tears in her eyes "surely your outfit can't make you that sad." She looked her up and down then shrugged "Or maybe it could" "

"what do you want Miss Walker?" Olivia asked slightly annoyed.

"I came to see John" Olivia was about to ask why when Munch came out of the file room and went up to her.

"Hey Karen" he said with a small smile. She turned to him and also smiled at him

"hey John."

"You ready to go babe?" Munch asked getting on his coat.

"Wait, whats going on?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"I"m taking Karen out to dinner."

"You do realize that this will jeopardize the case right?" Olivia said crossing her arms.

"No it won't, because I'm not gonna talk about work at all, and she's not gonna ask."

"And his lawyer will really believe that too." Munch gave her a confused look before turning to Karen

"Why don't you go wait for me in the car, I'll be right out"

"Whatever you say Johnny"

"ohh 'Johnny', I like that" he said with a small smile. Karen and Munch grinned at each other then Karen walked out of the room.

"Whats wrong?" Munch asked her.

"Nothing" she said dryly.

"Oh okay, and the government doesn't know how to clone people. Seriously Benson whats wrong?" Olivia sighed

"it's just personal stuff, I can handle it"

"obviously you can't. Seriously whats wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"It, it's me and Elliot. I told him we should put the relationship on hold and now he's really angry at me."

"Why did you say that the relationship on hold? you guys are perfect for each other" Munch asked a little confused.

"He just got divorced a week ago, he can't be over Kathy that fast."

"Hate to break it to you Benson, but he's been over Kathy since the day he met you." Olivia rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed

"why does everyone keep saying that?"

"because it's true. You guys are in love with each other, it's like destiny"

"I thought you didn't believe in that kind of stuff?"

"I don't, but with you two it's different. You guys are made for each other. Don't put it on hold, he doesn't love Kathy anymore, you've got to realize that." Olivia was silent for a moment before Munch gave her a supportive smile and put a hand on her shoulder before leaving the precinct. Olivia sighed a little angrily

"great, Munch is dating a girl half his age, and I just threw away my perfect guy. Life is so unfair" she thought to herself bitterly.

"Maybe I shouldn't of told him we needed a brake" she said softly.

"No" she said firmly "he kissed her , he needs time to get over Kathy." But somehow that thought didn't bring her happiness. She sighed once more before getting on her coat, she knew that she needed a lot of drinks in order to get over this decision.

**Meloni's bar **

"Can I get another drink please?" Elliot said with a drunken slur. Th bartender nodded then handed him another beer. He had already had seven beers and he could not hold his liquor well.

"So why are you in here all alone tonight?" the bartender asked him. Elliot shrugged then took another sip of beer

"Because the women I have been in love with since I first laid eyes on her told me we needed to take a break. Yeah so I've been married for twenty years, but I fell out of love with my wife when I met her, but can she see that? Nooo, she said that we have to take a break."

"Well if you just got a divorce, then maybe you should wait a while." Elliot shook his head

"you don't get it though, this is Olivia Benson. The sweetest, kindest, sexiest thing in the entire world. No man can be put on hold on her, and I know she loves me too, it's just. My ex wife kissed me and she saw and now all this shit is happening." The bartender nodded then the man next to him slapped him on the back.

"well if you really love her then don't let her put a hold on your relationship. Convince her that you don't have anymore feelings left for your ex wife." Elliot nodded then took another drink out of the bottle when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" a women asked him. He turned around to find a girl about thirty five with light brown hair and was wearing a black skirt that showed off her long legs and a top that reveled most of her chest.

"No, go ahead, can I order you a drink?" Elliot asked her. The women smiled slyly at him

"I'll take a vodka on the rocks"

"Bartender" Elliot said drunkenly "get his women a vodka on the rocks" he said giving her a small smile. She smiled back before sitting next to him.

"I'm Elliot Stabler, nice to meet you" he said sticking out his hand. She took it and shook it.

"I'm Diane March, nice to meet you too." They grinned at each other before the bartender came over to the two of them and placed a drink in front of Diane.

"One vodka on the rocks for the lady" he said before walking away.

"Thanks, so Elliot, what is a real good looking guy like you doing all alone in a bar?" Elliot took another drink out of his beer before answering

"I just got broken up with the most beautiful women in the world that I have pined over for eight years." Diane nodded

"Well she obviously doesn't know what shes missing" she said running a finger up his arm. Elliot looked down at her arm then back at her face and gave her a flirty smile.

"You want to get out of here?" she asked him a little slyly.

"Where could we go?"

"my apartment" Diane said with a mischievous grin. Elliot chuckled then took another drink out of his beer and thought for a moment.

"Olivia's the one that put me on the break, I can do whatever I want to anyone I want" he thought to himself. Elliot nodded then stood up along with Diane. He reached for his coat on the back of his chair and almost feel but Diane caught him.

"You okay?" she asked him laughing a little. He nodded then stood up and she helped walk to the door where he ran into Olivia.

"Hi Elliot" she said a little softly.

"Hey Liv, this is Diane" he said pointing to her "and I am going back to her apartment" he said a little smugly. Olivia was clearly upset but she tried not to let it show.

"Can I talk to you for a second in private?" she asked him.

"Nope, maybe if we weren't on a break then we could, but since you put us on a break then no we can't." Olivia let tears shine in her eyes for a moment before she wiped them away.

"Fine. have fun" she said bitterly giving a glare to Diane before pushing past him to go to one of the bar stools.

"Who the hell was that?" Diane asked in confusion.

"She's nobody, lets go" he said stumbling outside. Diane shrugged before following him outside.

"My cars over there, I'll drive" she said leading him over to a red sports car and getting in the drivers side. He nodded then just before he was about to get in, something hit him hard in the back of the head. Elliot let out a cry of pain before he fell face forward and didn't move.

"Think you can go home with my women?" the attacker asked throwing down the bat next to the unconscious Elliot. Diane looked at the attacker and smiled before getting out of the car and going up to the assaulter

"damn baby, you have got to learn to hit less harder, you could of killed this guy" she said seeing a tiny bit of blood seep out of Elliot. He shrugged before leaning down next to Elliot and getting out his wallet and opening it.

"Oh shit Di, this dudes a cop" the man said worriedly seeing his badge.

"What, no way" Diane said also leaning down next to him and taking the wallet.

"Look whatever, he was way too drunk to remember anything anyway" she said reaching in the wallet and taking his money and credit cards.

"We're just gonna have to drive him home and put him in bed or something like that" the guy said opening the car and putting him in the passenger side and handing her the wallet. She quickly looked at the address on his drivers license before putting it back in Elliot's pocket.

"Alright, I'll see you at home baby" Diane said giving the guy a kiss before getting in the car and driving off.

Olivia looked out the window and saw Diane driving away with Elliot in the passenger side, unaware what had just happened, and she felt a tear roll down her face but she quickly wiped it away.

"If he wants to go off with some random girl then let him, we're not even dating anymore" she thought to herself taking another drink of her beer.

"We're on a break, its too soon for us to be dating. Your over him" she told herself, knowing she was completely wrong.

**Alright, the only thing on TV right now is "Degrassi" (teenage soap opera for those who never seen it) so please distract me with your wonderful reviews. **


	43. Lots of stuff going down in this one

If I owned SVU and Will and Grace, I'd be a millionaire. Sadly, I'm not :(

9:00 AM, Elliot's house.

Elliot groaned then put a head to his throbbing head.

"What the hell happened last night?" he said tiredly feeling a sharp pain all through out his head. He sat up and let out a small cry of pain as a even sharper pain ran through his head.

"Look who's awake" Kathy said in the doorway. Elliot looked over at her and groaned.

"What in the hell did I do last night?" Kathy shrugged then walked in the room with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Well, some girl showed up around twelve, said you passed out at the bar, and she drove you home."

"Please don't shout" Elliot moaned taking the aspirin and water and quickly taking it.

"What time is it?"

"around nine."

"I have to get to work" he said putting his feet down on the floor then moaning loudly and putting his hands to his head.

"I don't think your in the mood to go anywhere" Kathy said hiding a smile.

"I still got to go, regardless of the worst hangover in my entire life, and the aspirin should be working soon" he said getting out of bed. He looked down and noticed that the only thing he had off with his shirt and socks.

"Figured that Olivia wouldn't like me invading her territory" she said a little sadly.

"Olivia, oh no, I'm so dead" he said sitting back n the bed.

"Why., what happened?" Kathy said sitting down next to him.

"Last night, I, I remember meeting some girl named Diane or something then running into Olivia and then I told her I was going to her apartment. Great, now shes probably gonna be even more pissed at me."

"Why is she pissed at you now?"

"because of you" he said a little angrily.

"Me? what the hell did I do?"

"you kissed me and she saw us and now she said we should take a break."

"What do you want me to say Elliot? I'm sorry for kissing my husband?"

"ex husband remember? Your the one that asked for the divorce" Elliot said standing up angrily.

"Don't you dare blame this all on me!" Kathy said also standing up angrily "I may of been the one to ask for it, but your the one that agreed to it!" They both glared at each other before Kathy shook his head

"you don't get it do you? Do you know what it's like never seeing your husband? knowing that the can't even make love to you with out picturing someone else?" she said beginning to get tears in her eyes "or what about knowing that the man you married didn't even want to be with you, and the only reason he is with you is because of our children?" Elliot opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words. Kathy wiped away the tears then sat back down on the bed.

"I know that you have to work late, and you love your job and you love Olivia, but I got sick of it and I'm sorry okay" she said letting tears fall down her face before she quickly stood up and walked out of the room.

"Kathy, I-" but he sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Why me?" he said softly before getting up and going in the bathroom. He quickly stripped out of his clothes then got in the shower.

"What the hell?" he thought to himself seeing a lot of red in the shower drain. He examined it closer to his surprise he found out that it was blood.

"Oh my god" he said in shock. He felt the back of his head sting as the hot water on it. He quickly put his hand to the back and felt a large wet sticky bump.. He looked at his hand and got wide eyes when he saw that it was covered in blood. He got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and ran to the mirror and tried his best to see the back of his head. He saw that the back of his head as covered in wet and dry blood and had a rather large bump on the back of it.

What the hell happened to me last night?" he asked in slight fear. He wrapped the towel around his waist and left eh bathroom.

"Kathy I need you" he said grabbing some clothes from the dresser.

"What?" she said coming up the stairs.

"What the hell did you do to me last night?" he asked a little fearfully

"What are you talking about?".

"I'm talking about having a huge ass gash in he back of my head" he said pointing to the bump.

" Oh my god, what happened to you?" Kathy asked looking at the place where the gash was.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me."

"I didn't do anything to you. That girl came to the door, said you had one too many and you passed out and she drove you home. And then me and her carried you up to bed. Thats all Elliot, I swear." Elliot looked confused for a second.

"A girl, wait a second, did she have brown hair a mini skirt and skanky top?"

Yeah, why?"

"That was Diane, she asked me if I wanted to go to her apartment with her. How the hell did she know my address?"

"I don't know, probably looked at your wallet. Elliot thought about it for a second before he put a hand the pocket of the jeans he was wearing last night and pulled out his wallet and opened it.

"Oh no" he moaned seeing no money or credit cards in it.

"What happened?" Kathy asked coming up to him.

"I've been robbed, someone robbed me."

"Oh wow that sucks, do you remember what she looks like?"

"Not even if I tried could I remember. All I know was that she had brown hair, or was it blond? Oh man, I'm screwed, she took my credit cards, my money. This completely sucks."

"Well maybe this will teach you instead of going to a strange womens house when your flat ass drunk."

"Don't start with me Kathy" he said a little angrily.

"Look, just put a trace on the credit cards, and don't get angry at me for you getting drunk and being an idiot" she said before storming out of the room.

"Why me? why must my life suck so bad" he said softly before going to the dresser and getting dressed. After about ten minutes he was all ready and left the bedroom and went down to the kitchen where Kathy was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee with a cup sitting at his place.

"Thanks he mumbled sitting down at the place and taking a drink of his coffee."

"Whatever" she mumbled softly taking a sip out of hers. They sat in silence for a moment before she turned to Elliot.

"El what happened between us? I mean, every word that comes out of our mouth is either an argument, or we don't talk at all. We used to be so, so"

"in love?"

"yeah. And now, it's like, we hate each other."

"Kathy I don't and I never will hate you. It's just, we grew apart." She looked down for a second

"we didn't grow apart, you fell in love with someone else." Elliot looked down and didn't answer her because he knew she was right.

"I knew it, your in love with her. You always have been, and you always will be" she said a little sadly.

"Kathy listen, it's not you it's-"

"me, how original" she said with a small eye roll. Elliot looked down then looked back up.

"Kath I never meant to hurt you, I just, the heart wants what the heart wants."

"And your wants Olivia, I understand, it's just, it's really hard you know?" Elliot nodded then Kathy sighed

"El look, You were my husband for twenty years, and I'll always love you. And, if you want to be with Olivia then, I'm happy for you." Elliot smiled at her and got up.

"Really, you mean that?" Kathy nodded then also stood up.

"Yeah, I mean it. I know I always said I didn't like her, but thats before I saw how happy she truly made you, and miserable and pathetic you are without her." Elliot went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, except for the whole pathetic thing, you'll never know how much that means to me right now." She hugged him back

"I just want you to be happy" she said trying to hold back tears. They released it and gave each other small grins before Elliot walked out of the house.

"Good bye Elliot" she said letting a tear run down her face.

1-6th precinct.

Elliot walked in and spotted Olivia working at her desk. He took a deep breath then walked over to her.

"Now just tell her that Kathy means nothing and that you love her and you'll be fine" he thought to himself. He took a deep breath then walked over to her.

"Hey Olivia we need to talk. This morning I-"

"how was Diane last night?" she said bitterly not looking up at him.

"Well it actually went pretty bad, in fact-"

"oh how bad for you" she said getting up and going to the coffee machine. Elliot sighed then also went up to her.

"Look, last night I was mugged, I woke up and I was bleeding from a wound in the back of the head and I woke up at my house and all my money and credit cards were gone. I didn't spend the night with Diane."

"You got mugged? Oh my god are you okay, I mean, you weren't hurt badly were you?" she asked clearly worried.

"No no I'm fine, it justs like I had the worst hangover in my life. And I put a flag on my credit cards in case she tries to use them.

"I'm sorry Elliot, is there anything I can do?"

"no Liv, really I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something. I'm over Ka-" but he was interrupted by Olivia's phone ringing.

"Benson" she said picking it up. After about ten seconds of silence she smiled.

"Well I had a great time last night too." Elliot looked at her in confusion as she continued to look happy.

"Tonight? my schedule will probably be free." She was quiet for a few more seconds before her smile got bigger.

"I think so, alright, I'll see you later, bye" and she hung up.

"Wh, who was that?" he asked trying not to seem to interested in the guy.

"That was Adam, we met at the bar last night, he's a hair model, and he's really nice" she said trying to sound happy about it but seeing the upset look on Elliot's face made it hard.

"Oh, well I hope you two have fun tonight" he said not even trying to hide his distaste before walking to his desk and sitting down. Olivia tried to be happy, now he knew what she felt last night when she saw his going to Diane's apartment.

"No, we're not together anymore, I can date whoever I want" she told herself firmly but didn't believe in it. She went back to her desk and also sat down in it. Just then Ales walked in the precinct and went up to them.

"Look, I need a confession from Beverly Leslie."

"What? but we have evidence, he fits the description of the man who attacked Grace and Karen why do you need a confession?"

"Because you also believed the same thing about Andy and Lionel, the jury is not gonna believe that Beverly, the third guy you suspected is guilty. And did you get an ID?"

"he wore a ski mask, Karen or Grace wouldn't of been able to ID him" Olivia said.

"Well then you need a confession, and I need your reports by the way" she said before walking away.

"Terrific" Elliot said getting up and getting his coat on.

"So we just get a confession from him, it's not that big a deal" Olivia said standing up.

"Oh, you sure you don't wanna stay behind? don't want you to get bothered at work when you have a big night with Adam" Elliot said a little meanly. Olivia glared at him before pushing past him and storming out of the precinct. Elliot felt bad after that, he didn't mean to say that, he was just a little angry at her for accepting a date when he was about to tell her that Kathy had meant nothing to him. He sighed then walked out of the precinct, just in time to see Olivia driving away with the precinct car.

"Real nice Liv" he mumbled under his breath as he tried to catch a cab. He finally managed to hail one and got the driver to drive to the prison where Beverly was. He paid and then then walked inside a little angrily. He walked up to the front desk where Olivia was signing in and handing her gun to the desk clerk.

"Thanks for waiting" he said angrily.

"Well, I didn't want to be bothered by you when I'm so happy to have a date with this great, terrific guy tonight" she said smugly before walking away.

"Damn, that had to hurt" the desk clerk said as he saw Elliot glare after her.

"Just shut up and take my gun" he said handing his weapon to the clerk and quickly scribbling his name on the sign in sheet before following Olivia.

"How do you want to play it?"

"well, since your being such a bitch today, how about you be bad cop and I'll be good cop?" Olivia glared at him

"yeah? I may be a bitch, but your a bastard" she said before going into the cell with Beverly and an officer standing in the back of the room. She sat down in one of the chairs and Beverly refused to look at her. Then when Elliot came in he looked right at him

"Look, either you let me go, or I will sue you so fast it'll make your pretty little head spin."

"Look Beverly" Elliot said sitting in one of the chairs. "We agree in what you did, I mean, Karen left you, you had to get her back." Beverly looked at Elliot in confusion

"yo, you mean that you would of done the same thing to a women who left you?"

"Yeah,. I mean thats your right, you loved her and she treated you like this? plus hitting her best friend first? genius." Beverly looked at Elliot, as if trying to decide weather or not he was telling the truth.

"So, you think that it was okay to eat up Karen and rape Grace? I mean, whoever did it I'm sure had an good reason but, you think it was okay?" Elliot shrugged then nodded

"yeah, I do." Beverly looked at him for a few seconds more before turning to Olivia

"what do you think?" Olivia shrugged

"I think that you have something important to tell us. So why don't you just confess?"

"Look I didn't do anything" he said angrily.

"Yes you did, you raped Grace then you assaulted Karen. All because Karen rejected you."

"She deserved it!" Beverly said angrily as he stood up.

"I know she did, so just tell us why you did it?" Elliot said standing up along with Olivia.

"She rejected me! she said she was in love with that fat husband of hers, shes the one that got away, but I got her back though."

"So, your saying that you did attack Karen and Grace?" Elliot said just taking a tiny step in front of Olivia as he saw Beverly's fists being balled up.

"So what if I did? They both deserved it!" he yelled backing up towards the officer.  
"Look, just sit down and maybe we can work out a deal" Elliot said reaching for his gun and then remembering that it was at the desk clerks office.

"No! I'm not going to prison for a crime that I had to commit!" he yelled before suddenly grabbing the officers gun and shoving him down before aiming it at Elliot.

"Put the gun down!" Elliot said calmly now fully blocking Olivia.

"No! I did it alright, I raped Grace, I attacked that bitch Karen! and it was worth it. She shouldn't of turned me down. And damn it I will not go to jail for it!" he yelled shooting the gun.

"NO!" Olivia screamed pushing Elliot out of the way just before the bullet hit him.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled fearfully as Olivia let out a cry and fell to the ground, clutching her right shoulder.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Beverly said fearfully dropping the gun.

"Call 911!" Elliot yelled running over to her and kneeling by her. "Hang on Liv, you'll be okay" he said pushing the hair out of her face.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. It just hit my shoulder" she said breathing heavily.

" Let's go" the officer said putting handcuffs on Beverly and leading him away.

"I, I'm sorry" he said almost in shock keeping his eyes on Olivia and Elliot. Elliot quickly got out his phone and dialed 911.

"I got an officer down at cell A in Attica, she's still unconscious and talking" he said quickly before he hung up before turning to Olivia who was sitting up against the wall still clutching her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"yeah, it didn't hit any place vital, I'll be fine" Olivia said clearly in pain standing up.

"Let me help" Elliot said helping her up and accidentally touched her shoulder. She let out a yell of pain and then almost collapsed.

"I got ya" he said catching her before she fell. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before the desk clerk along with two cops came rushing in.

"We heard shots, is everything okay?" the desk clerk.

"I got shot in the shoulder, I'll be fine though" Olivia said, her eyes not leaving Elliot's.

"Oh my god, did someone call 911?" the desk clerk asked nervously

"I did" Elliot said not taking his eyes off Olivia's.

"Here sit down" one of the officers said pulling up a chair.

"Thanks Olivia said sitting down on it and still looking at Elliot.

"Someone go get some ice" the desk clerk shouted out. But before anybody could, two paramedics ran into the room.

"Witch one was shot?"

"gee, it couldn't be the one who's sitting down in a chair bleeding now could it?" Elliot said a little annoyed at them.

"All right, what happened?" one of the paramedics asked going over to Olivia.

"I got shot in the shoulder, I'll be okay though" Olivia said as the paramedic moved her hand away from the wound.

"Yeah, your gonna be just fine" the paramedic said looking at it.

"Does this hurt?" he said grabbing hold of her shoulder.

"You god damn bastard! of course it hurts!" Olivia yelled at him grabbing her shoulder once again glaring at him.

"Okay, so the bullet didn't hit any nerves, thats a good sign. I'm just gonna clean it, and you'll be just fine."

"You'll need to take off your shirt"

"for what?" Elliot and Olivia asked at the same time.

"So I can clean clean the wound and examine it. Please just take off your shirt." Olivia cast a glance at Elliot who in turn looked at the desk clerk who looked a little too eager to see that. Elliot went over and stood in front of Olivia, blocking her from the clerks view.

"Thank you" she mumbled taking off her shirt.

"No problem" he mumbled back. After about ten minutes, the paramedic finished cleaning the wound and he packed up.

"There, you should be fine, as long as you don't pitch with your right arm" he said with a goofy smile.

"Thanks" Olivia said putting her shirt back on.

"No problem. And keep that bandage dry for the next week or so" he said before walking out of the cell.

"So, are you okay?" the clerk asked. Olivia nodded then stood up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Olivia said looking at her shoulder.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, now comes the part I hate, writing a mountain of paperwork to explain it."

"Well you sure you have everything straightened out?"

"yes, I'll be fine."

"All right, we're like, not gonna get sued are we?" Olivia gave him a small glare before he nodded and left along with the two cops.

"Thank you" Elliot said looking at her.

"For what?"

"for taking the bullet for me. If you hadn't, I would of taken it in the heart."

"El I don't care if it would of hit you in the foot, I still would of taken it for you" she said softly and honestly. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before her phone rang. She sighed then picked up her phone and answered it.

"Benson" she cast a sad look over at Elliot before she turned her attention back to her phone.

"Hi Adam" she said softly. There was a few moments of silence before Olivia spoke again.

"Yeah, seven thirty would probably be better for me too. Alright, I'll see you later." She hung up the phone then turned to Elliot who looked a little disappointed.

"Elliot I'm-" she began softly but Elliot put a hand up to silence her.

"no, don't bother" he said coldly before practically storming out of his cell. Olivia sighed then also followed him out. She considered going after him but thought better of it.

"No, we're not together anymore, we're on a break. I can date whoever I want" she told herself firmly, but she didn't believe herself at all.

Sry for the really crappy ending, but I could not think of a goddamn ending for this chapter! So please review on the rest and don't judge a fan fiction by it's end cover, or something like that

A/N CONGRAGULATIONS TO MARISKA HARGITAY FOR WINNING BEST ACTRESS! SHE DESERVES IT!


	44. Little bit of trial stuff and break ups

**Hey, if you give me SVU and Will and Grace, I'll um, well I'll uh. Sigh, I can't think of anything to do right now (think of anything appropriate that is , wink wink ) So for now Dick Wolf owns SVU and someone else owns Will and Grace.**

**A/N spoiler for Raw. Also I know Alex wasn't there for the episode Raw, but you know what, This is fan FICTION so I'm saying she was :)**

**1-6th precinct, forty five minutes later.**

"What the hell happened?" Cragen asked Olivia and Elliot as they walked into the precinct. They didn't say more then one word to each other in the car, Elliot was too upset at Olivia for accepting a date with a guy when he was about to tell her that Kathy honestly meant nothing to him. And Olivia was just trying to figure out a way to tell him that she was sorry, but nothing sounded good in her head so she didn't say anything out loud.

"You mean with the gun shot?" Olivia said taking off her coat

"yes with the gun shot." She shrugged before siting back down in her chair.

'It was nothing, Beverly grabbed the officers gun and shot me in the shoulder. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure your okay?" Cragen asked her sincerely.

"Don, I'll be fine, I promise." He nodded then turned to Elliot who quickly got out his paperwork and began to work on it.

"Elliot are you okay?"

_Besides my heart being broken I'm fine _he thought to himself bitterly, but what he said was

"yeah" he said looking up at him before turning back to the paperwork.

"Well anyway, grand jury in a half hour on the Beverly Leslie case, Alex is adding attempted murder of a police officer on the charges."

"Great, and we have a confession so everything should be smooth sailing from here on in. I all ready called Grace and Karen, and Will's representing both of them along with Alex. So, with any luck he should be serving fifteen to twenty five upstate today."

"And get out in twelve" Elliot muttered.

"Well it's better then nothing" Olivia told him. Elliot scoffed

"Oh okay, he raped Grace, beat up Karen, shot you, and it's perfectly fine that he's out in twelve years.

"It's better then none" Olivia told him a little annoyed by his attitude.

"Whatever" Elliot said getting up and going over to the coffee machine. Olivia sighed angrily before getting out her paperwork, slamming the desk drawer shut, and began working on it. Cragen looked back and forth between the two of them and decided that Elliot need his wise advice the most so he walked over to him.

"You all right?" he asked him softly.

"I told you I'm fine" he muttered back before going back to his desk . Cragen just stood there next to the coffee maker and sighed

_why did they have to fall in love? _Cragen thought to himself, slightly annoyed at his two detectives behavior. He went back into his office and closed the door. Olivia and Elliot sat at their desks in complete silence, neither of them actually working. Elliot cast a look over to his large collection of pictures, and his eyes landed on the photo of him and Olivia in a close embrace.

_Why did she have to break up with me? _ he thought to himself, clearly upset. Olivia looked over at him and felt her heart almost break.

_He looks so sad_ she thought to herself seeing the look on his face. _Maybe I should get back together with him. No! you are broken up, we need a break from each other! _she told herself firmly.

"So, you wanna head over to the court house?" Olivia asked softly. Elliot shrugged then got up.

"Look Elliot, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I mean, I know you didn't want to go one a break but, we had to do it Elliot." He simply ignored her and walked out the door.

"Elliot will you please talk to me?" she asked following him out the door. He still remained silent as he walked to the car. Olivia glared at him

"so now what, are you just not gonna talk to me the rest of your life?"

"your the one that suggested it" Elliot said coldly.

"You bastard. I'm only doing this becau--"

"I know exactly why your doing this" he yelled angrily turning to her. Elliot was angry, he loved her and she was just throwing it all away, and he was about to tell her what was on his mind. "Your doing this because your afraid that me and Kathy will get back together because she kissed me, screw the fact that I didn't kiss her back. Well I got news for you, I left her for you okay, that kiss meant nothing to me okay! Kathy means nothing to me! That's what I was going to to tell you this morning before precious little Adam called you. But you know what, I really don't give a shit anymore who you date, weather or not we're on a break, or who you sleep with, witch I'm sure is the only intention with this guy. You want to miss out on me, who has been in love with ever since the first day we met then that's your choice. But I'm though of being in love with some one who thinks that I am still in love with my Ex wife or who thinks that I would lie to you about a divorce just to sleep with you. You know what Olivia you were right, taking a break is the right thing to do, because now I realize that it was a mistake being in love with you if this is the kind of thing that you do to your boyfriends, not that you've had all that many , but now I know why you don't." The two of them stood there in complete silence for a few moments, Olivia was strongly fighting and losing the battle to keep tears from falling, and Elliot regretting everything he just said.

"Olivia I didn't mean-" he began softly but she quickly interrupted him

"go to hell" she whispered angrily, letting tears fall before she got in the car and drove off without him.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted after her, but he knew she couldn't hear him. He sighed then hung his head

"I am in love with you, I always have been and always will be." He wiped away a rare tear from his eyes before he hailed a cab and got in.

**Court house, fifteen minutes later**

Elliot walked in, quickly scanning the crowd of people for Olivia and not having any luck.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" someone behind him asked him angrily.

"Excuse me?" he questioned turning around to find Alex there looking angry.

"You don't tell a girl who's all ready heart broken over the fact that she broke up with you that it was a mistake to fall in love with her, I don't care how bad she hurt you" she said angrily. Elliot sighed then led her away from the group of people staring at them and into a small corner.

"I see Olivia talked to you all ready."

"Yeah she did, why the hell would you say that to her? I know she said you two should go on a break, but what you said was just cold and heartless Elliot."

"I know, I was angry at her and I said some things I shouldn't have. She accused me of lying to her about the divorce just to sleep with her. That hurt me Alex, what about that?"

"And do you know how bad she felt about that? I agree with you that she shouldn't of said that, but she saw you kiss Kathy a day after you two had sex for the first time."

"I know, but Alex you have got to believe that I love her, and I would never say anything to hurt her on purpose. You know me too well for that Alex, you know how much I love her." Alex sighed, but it seemed her anger went down a notch.

"Look, I think you two make a good couple, and your both to stubborn for your own damn good. She felt so bad about telling you that the two of you should go on break, and she was considering taking you back, but I don't know. This isn't some sappy romantic story where it's guaranteed a happy ending. You hurt her bad, and I don't think she'll for give you for that."

"She hurt me too, I should be the one forgiving her."

"I know she hurt you, trust me I gave her the same lecture, except with a lot less yelling and a lot more tears ."

"She was crying?" Elliot asked softly. Alex nodded

"yeah, one of the only two times I've seen her do that. The one other time was when -"

"I got shot" he said softly. When he had gotten shot by Brian Ackerman in the court house, he remembered waking up very briefly in the ambulance, and saw Olivia with tears rolling down her face. Alex nodded

"yeah, do you know how much it hurt her when you said that?"

"I know, and you have no idea how shitty I feel because of it, I was angry, I never should of said it was a mistake loving her."

"Gee you think?" Elliot sighed

"what do you think I should do?" Alex shrugged, then before she had a chance to tell him a guard came up to them.

"Miss Cabot the trials starting.

"We're talk later" she said before going into one of the court rooms. Elliot followed her and then went over and sat next to Olivia. It wasn't that obvious that she had been crying but

"Hey, look I'm sor-" but she just got up and moved to another seat.

"Terrific" he mumbled sadly. He sighed then looked in front of him and saw Grace and Will talking, he seemed to be reassuring her of something.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Lena Petrovsky" the court officer said. Elliot barely stood up before he sat back down again.

"This is the case of the state verses Beverly Leslie. One count rape in the second degree, one count assault and battery in the first degree, one count attempted murder of a police officer" the officer said handing the arrest warrant to the judge. She looked at it for a moment before looking to Beverly.

"How do you plead?"

"not guilty your honer" he mumbled quietly, almost ashamed.

"Your honer Mr Beverly said to detective Benson and Stabler, and this is a direct quote 'I did it'" Alex said sternly.

"Are you prepared to try your case right here Miss Cabot? Peoples thoughts on bail?"

"Remand your honer" Will said professionally "this man raped a women who never had so much as a parking ticket, then went on and attacked a very distinguished and productive member of society. Then he shot and almost murdered a member of the NYPD, he's clearly a danger to the community."

"Your honer" the defense lawyer began "two of the three alleged victims are Mr Truman's best friends, he's basing his beliefs on bias, he knows Mr Beverly on a personal level, and it is a clear conflict of interest your honer. Plus he shouldn't even have a say in this trial, he's a civil case lawyer your honer, not a criminal lawyer or a DA nor is he an ADA."

"Mr Truman is a distinguished member of the BAR, and just because he handles civil cases more then criminal cases does not mean he isn't qualified. And he's not defending your client, so how is there a conflict of interest?" Alex said a little smugly The judge looked towards Beverly and the lawyer.

"She does have a point. And I'm remanding Mr Beverly for the remainder of the trial"

"fine then I move to have Mr Truman have absolutely no contact with either Miss Adler or Miss Walker."

"Your honer me and Miss Cabot need to prepare for trial, and that includes talking to the victims, regardless of our personal relationship." The judge nodded

"motion is denied, next case" she said pounding the gavel. Alex gave Will a small smile before turning to Elliot who just gave her a weak smile before getting up and going over to Olivia.

"Olivia I-"

"No" she said angrily interrupting him. "Look this break is over, I never want to get back together with you."

"so, we're breaking up pertinently?" Elliot asked softly.

"Right, and the only contact I want with you at all is in the precinct, that's it, now leave me alone" she said coldly before walking away. Elliot looked down then also walked out the door, trying and not succeeding to hide the tears.

**If you review I'll give you something special (Wink wink) ;)**


	45. Even more confessions

**I HATE DANI BECK!!!!! SHE BETTER LEAVE ELLIOT ALONE!!!!! HE IS OLIVIA'S MAN!!!! Err sorry, just had to get that off my chest. Um, yeah I don't own anyone except the people I made up. BUT WHO WOULD WANT TO OWN DANI?!?!?!? SHES SO EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BRING OLIVIA BACK!!!!**

**Later that day**

"You um, you wanna go get some coffee?" Elliot asked Olivia timidly as they were working on there paperwork for Grace's case. Olivia just kept her head down and continued to work, ignoring him like she had on the ride over.

"Come on Olivia, look I said I was sorry for saying that. Look why don't we go get some lunch and we can talk these things out?" Olivia ignored him and continued to work on her paperwork. Elliot sighed a little annoyed before he snatched the paper she was working on off of her desk.

"Give it back" Olivia said a little angrily.

"Not until we talk"

"theres nothing to talk about. You kissed Kathy and you said it was a mistake to fall in love with me" she said angrily snatching the paper back. Elliot sighed a little angrily

"I told you I didn't kiss her! she kissed me, and I said I was sorry for saying that. Okay I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?" he practically yelled. Olivia glared at him

"until you mean it." Olivia got up from her desk and walked away. Elliot sighed then looked around at the people looking at him in somewhat confusion.

"What?" he barked at the on lookers who quickly turned away.

"Damn, what the hell's going on with you guys?" Fin asked confused.

"Nothing, we're just having a little tiff."

"Didn't sound like no tiff, sounded more like someone did something bad."

"Look" Elliot said angrily "we broke up okay? I said it was a mistake to fall in love with her and she broke up with me. There, now you know." Elliot slammed down his pen and stormed away from his desk.

"Damn, they actually broke up? They lasted like a week" Fin said a little surprised. Munch shrugged

"please, they'll get back together within the next week. It won't last long, they're made for each other, it's like destiny."

"Why the hell are you so 'oh it's destiny, they're made for each other'. You don't believe in that kind of stuff".

"Yeah but ever since Karen and I-"

"Please don't start with that Karen shit again man" Fin said a little exasperated "you've talked about her all afternoon." Munch shrugged

"what can I say, she's unlike any girl I've ever met, I think I may be in love."

"Yeah well she's really getting on my nerves. Anyway, Elliot told her it was a mistake to fall in love with her, no women in there right mind would take a guy back if they said that to her."

"Yes but your forgetting one thing, they've been in love with each other since they laid eyes on each other. There bound to be together"

"I really hope your right" Munch scoffed

"when have I ever been wrong?" Fin thought for a moment before shaking his head

"nah, it's way to easy" he said with a grin before continuing on his paperwork.

"Whats with all the yelling?" Cragen asked coming out of his office.

"Your about a minute late, but I will happily explain it to you" Munch said spinning his chair around to face him. "Olivia broke up with Elliot who said that it was a mistake to fall in love with her and he kissed Kathy but apparently he didn't kiss Kathy but she kissed him. Elliot's pissed because she won't talk to him about it and even though he said he was sorry about ten times she still won't take him back until he means it. So now there both pissed and angry and they both stormed out of the precinct angrily and now here you are and I'm telling you about it." Cragen gave him a strange look

"so they broke up"

"yeah if you want to get technical." Cragen nodded then sighed

"I knew it, I knew this would happen if they started dating, why did they have to fall in love"

"Oh stop with the over dramatics, their get back together by the end of the week" Munch said turning his attention back to his paperwork. Cragen sighed then nodded

"your probably right, but this is why we have rules like partners can't date. "

"Yeah but, thats why they have such a kick ass captain like you in this unit" Munch said with a large grin. "Oh and by the way, Olivia went outside, Eliot went up on the roof. Cragen nodded then went out the front door of the precinct. Olivia was standing there, looking hurt and it looked like she had been crying.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly. Olivia turned to him and gave him a false smile

"yeah, I'm fine."

"No your not, tell me whats wrong" he said kindly. Olivia shrugged

"it's just boy trouble, I'll be fine"

"You mean it's Elliot trouble." Olivia was silent for a moment before she nodded

"yeah, I broke up with him."

"You wanna tell me why?" even though he all ready knew.

"I, I saw him kiss Kathy and I said we should take a break, just for a year. Then we got into a huge fight and he said that it was a mistake to fall in love with me, so we broke up permanently."

"Olivia" Cragen began "Elliot should never have said that to you, but you guys were made for each other."

"I'm not gonna stay with a guy that said it was a mistake to be in love with me"

"he was angry Liv, you know that he would never say that and truly mean that."

"If some other guy had said that to me, would you tell me that I was made for him?" Cragen shrugged

"no, because your made to be with Elliot. Look, I've been both of you guys partners for eight years, and in that time I've seen the two of you fall in love with each other."

"But he kissed Kathy!"

"The way I heard it she kissed him." Olivia groaned a little annoyed,

"he just got divorced from the women he was married to for twenty years, he needs time to get over her, he-"

"he has Olivia. He has been over her since the first time you two met."

"Why are you doing this? we're partners, we're not supposed to be dating, your our captain, your supposed to be like telling us it's bad." Cragen shrugged

"what can I say I'm a more 'okay with rule breaking' captain then most." Olivia gave him a small grin

"yeah you are, but this is my choice, and if I want to break up with him then it's my choice."

"Yeah but you see you don't wanna break up with him though, your just saying that."

"Yes I do, look Don" she said softly "I appreciate your concern in this, but I can handle my own love life. Me breaking up with Elliot is not the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

"Yes it is" he thought to himself seeing the fake half smile on her face.

"Olivia, I love you like a daughter, and I want you to be completely honest with me. Do you honestly not love Elliot anymore? Look me in the eyes and tell me that you want to break up with him." Olivia opened her mouth then shut it again, unsure of what to say. About a minute of silence passed before she shrugged

"I don't know" she whispered on the verge of tears.

"Then you have to tell him that"

"I can't, e kissed Kathy, he told me it was a mistake to fall in love with me, he-"

"he loves you Olivia, and you love him. Now will you please stop being so god damn stubborn and talk to him?" Olivia was about to say something before her cell phone rang.

"Benson" she said softly turning her gaze away from Cragen. she was quiet for a few moments before she nodded

"all right I'll tell him, we're be right there" and then she hung up.

"Beverly wanted to talk to us, I gotta go get Elliot."

"He's on the roof" Cragen said a little disappointedly, he has wanted to hear Olivia say that she was still in love with him, but he knew that he couldn't force them together, even if they wanted to be together. Olivia gave him a weak smile before going back in the precinct and heading towards the elevator. She quickly rode it up to the op floor and got off, seeing Elliot lean against the side of the building, looking sad.

"Um, we have to go to Sing Sing, Beverly wants to talk to us" she said clearly uncomfortable by the situation. Elliot nodded before going in the elevator, completely ignoring Olivia.

"Olivia sighed silently, cursing herself for breaking up with him and for being so cold to him the last few hours. She walked over to the stair door and opened it.

"You coming?" Elliot said almost in a whisper holding the elevator doors open. Olivia turned back to him and they both stared at each other for a moment, wanting to say more.

"I'll take the stairs." Elliot shrugged before letting the doors closed. Olivia sighed sadly before going down the stairs. When she finally got to the ground floor Elliot was waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" he asked softly. Olivia shrugged then nodded. They both walked out and Munch and Fin looked after them.

"God, its so depressing. I mean it's like watching a scary movie or something, you know they should run outside but they go up the stairs, even though they also know they should run out the door." Munch nodded in agreement

"it's just like me and Karen, see we-"

"Will you shut up with that!"

In the car

Elliot and Olivia drove in complete uncomfortable silence as he drove to the prison. Both to afraid to even turn on the radio even though it would reduce the stress of making conversation. Olivia kept stealing glances over at Elliot who stared straight ahead at the road, not wanting to look at her. They finally got there and Elliot shut off the car and they both sat there for a moment. Olivia went for the car door and almost stepped out.

"So is this how it's going to be the rest of our partnership? Us not talking at all and getting in fights at the precinct?" Elliot asked, still not looking at her. Olivia sighed then turned to him

"I don't want it to be, but we broke up a few hours ago Elliot, it's not gonna be completely fine and dandy in just a few hours time." Elliot nodded

"I, I wanted to say I'm sorry. And I really mean it Olivia, I was a bastard to say that to you and had no right."

"Elliot I can't just forgive you that easily. I want to, but I can't. What you said really hurt me, hell that one statement probably hurt me more then what anyones ever said to me. I'm sorry, but this break up is" she was silent for a moment, not really wanting to say the next word but knowing she had to "permanent." She took one look on his face and felt her heart break in a million pieces. Eliot just looked ahead and nodded

"fine, so it's strictly business from here on out. I can deal with that." He quickly exited the car, practically slammed it shut then walked into the prison leaving Olivia sitting there alone, and she let a tear slide down her face.

"I want you back, I forgive you, I'm in love with you" she said softly to herself, wanting to say those exact words to Elliot , but she couldn't. She got out of the car and went into the building where Elliot was waiting for her.

"What cell is he in?" Olivia asked softly.

"3b, lets go" Elliot said not even looking at her and walking away.

Olivia said nothing and followed him into the cell where Beverly was pacing around nervously, his face turned away from them.

"what did you want to talk to us about Mr Leslie?" Elliot asked coming into the cell trying not to sound sad but in fact strict. Beverly turned to them and Olivia and Elliot's eyes got wide.

"What the hell happened to you?" Olivia asked a little surprised. His entire face was covered in bruises and cuts and his arms had deep, dark bruising on them.

"They put me in a cell with a pissed off, ugly homophobe, I can't stay there, you have to get me transfered" Beverly pleaded desperately

"We can't do that Mr Leslie, we could ask but I doubt it would do much good" Elliot said without sympathy. Olivia gave Elliot a strange look, they got prisoners transfered to different cells all the time without permission from anyone.

"Honey come on, you got connections, I know it, you know it, so why don't you use that cute little face to get me transfered to another cell" Beverly asked Elliot.

"Because you almost killed my partner, I frankly don't care if he makes you his bitch." Olivia gave him a scolding look before returning her look back to Beverly.

"Look, I can't stay in my cell with that guy, he'll kill me! please get me transfered" he pleaded.

"Well" Elliot said after a few moments of looking like he was considering it."Tell you what, you tel us what you did to Grace and Karen, and we'll let you switch. If not then you go back to your old one. Gee, what are you going to do?"

"Elliot can I talk to you a second?" Olivia asked hurriedly standing up before Beverly could reply. Elliot didn't say a word and followed her out of the cell. They walked away from the door, making sure Beverly couldn't hear them before Olivia turned to him angrily

"where the hell do you get off telling Beverly that unless he confesses he'll get beaten probably to death?"

"How else are we supposed to get him convicted?"

"the trial!" she yelled angrily at him "we have testimony from Grace and Karen, we-"

"we have no DNA evidence, he wore a ski mask and we questioned and arrested someone else for the crime before Beverly. We have nothing, and this is the only card we have to play. If this gets us the confession then why are you stopping me?"

"Because it's wrong Elliot, what if he doesn't want to confess? then what, we just let him get beat and killed? He may be a rapist but he doesn't deserve that" Elliot scoffed

"he doesn't deserve that? what did Karen deserved to get attacked? did Grace deserve to get raped? did you deserve to get shot and almost murdered?"

"So we let him get beat by some homophobe? I hate what he did just as much as you Elliot but it's not right to let him get beaten because of it" Olivia exclaimed angrily, surprised that Elliot could be acting this way

"If it makes him confess."

"I can't believe you!"

"yeah and I can't believe you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means" he paused for a moment "it means nothing. I don't know why I said that, but we have to get a confession from him someway and hes too smart to just give it up." Olivia just shook her head

"I can't believe your going to do this, but I will have no part in it."

"Fine, then just stay here."

"Your acting like a real prick you know that right?" Olivia said angrily. Elliot just ignored her and walked back to Beverly's cell.

"Can you please get me out of here, I want a different cell please!" Beverly pleaded with Elliot.

"Tell me what you did to Grace and Karen and I'll consider it" he said siting down in one of the chairs. Olivia come back into the room, not saying a thing and leaned up against the wall. Elliot looked over at her then looked away from her glaring and disapproving look.

"Look, he beat me Mr Stabler, can you please transfer me!" he pleaded loudly.

"Tell me what you did to Grace and Karen, otherwise I'm not doing jack for you." Elliot tired to keep sympathy out of his voice. Beverly let a few tears but stayed silent.

"Guard, he's ready to go back to his cell" Elliot called out.

"No! please don't, I'll tell you all you need to know, just don't put me back there." Elliot tried his hardest to look smug but he couldn't help but feel Olivia's glare boring into him.

"I can't believe you" she said barely audible. Elliot looked over at her and saw the disappointment in her eyes and he quickly turned around.

"Where should I start?" Beverly asked sadly. Elliot took a deep breath and closed his eyes in despair.

"We're get you transfered to another cell, you don't need to confess" Elliot said disappointed. He turned back to Olivia who gave him half a smile before Elliot returned to Beverly.

"However" he said sitting back in his seat. "The DA's office ready to offer you a deal if you confess, come on Mr Leslie, we know you did it, you know you did it, hell you yourself said you did it. And just because you say you didn't shoot Detective Benson, means squat. We all saw you do it, in plain view, three feet in front of us. Why do you say you didn't do it?" Beverly shrugged then wiped away some tears.

"Honey I can't survive in prison, heck I couldn't even survive with one guy. I don't want to go to jail." Olivia came up to the two of them and took a seat next to Elliot.

"But if you go to trial, then I will testify you shot me, and you'll get even more time. But if you confess now, then I'll make sure that you don't get over twenty years."

"Twenty years? in twenty years I'll be able to get senior citizens discount. I'll still be sexy, but I'll be old." Olivia scoffed

"you raped someone, you attacked someone and put them in the hospital, and you shot a member of the NYPD. Twenty years is a blessing compared if you go to trial." Beverly looked down clearly torn between the two decisions.

"Beverly" Olivia said softly "you know it's the right thing to do, come on, you need to confess." Beverly looked at her and nodded"okay, I'll confess. I did it, I raped Grace, I attacked Karen and I shot you."

"I kind of figured that last part out myself, but why did you do it?" Elliot asked.

"I was angry, hell Karen Walker was the only girl I've ever liked, and thats saying a lot. Then she married that fat, rich, ugly Stan and left me in the dirt before I could tell her how I felt."

"I thought you were gay?"

"I am, but theres just something about Karen that I can't put my perfectly manicured foot on. But I was angry, so I raped Grace. I mean hell, I knew it would hurt her more to rape her best friend then it would to do that to Karen. Then I saw her a few days ago and I was even angrier, so I attacked her, but I knew I couldn't rape Karen even if I tried."

"Okay, why did you shoot detective Benson?"

"because I was angry, I knew I was going to jail and I didn't want to, so I just grabbed the gun and shot. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry" Beverly said hanging his head. Olivia nodded then she and Elliot stood up

"all right, tomorrow at court you'll plead guilty and we're be sure to tell the ADA what you did." Beverly nodded then also stood up

"will you tell Karen that I'm sorry, and that she'll always be the one that got away. I mean, you can't forget the person you practically were in love with, even if they hardly want anything to do with you. I let her slip away and now" he let out a sad chuckle "this is what I get." Olivia and Eliot looked at him with sympathy, both screaming at each other to forgive the other one.

"guard, we're done here" Elliot said almost sadly. A guard unlocked the door and came over to Beverly and put him in handcuffs and began to lead him out.

"Wait a second" Elliot cried out. The guard turned to look at him

"transfer him to another cell, make sure it's someone who isn't in here for something violent." The guard nodded and Beverly gave Elliot a small smile and a wink before he got lead out of the cell.

"Thank you" Olivia said softly. Elliot turned to look at her and she had a small smile on her face.

"For what?"

"for not forcing him to confess, that was really big of you Elliot." He shrugged

"what can I say I'm a big guy" Olivia let out a small chuckle and then they both looked down and there was some uncomfortable silence in the cell before Elliot spoke.

"I gotta call Cragen and tell him we got a confession" Elliot said getting out his phone.

"That can wait, I need to talk to you about something" Olivia said gently placing a hand on his. He looked down at there hands then back up at her face.

"Elliot, I'm-" but she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She let out a small groan before she picked it up.

"Benson" she said still looking at Elliot.

"Oh, hi Adam" she said screaming at herself. Elliot rolled his eyes and sighed before he left the small cell, he had forgotten about her date tonight with Adam. He walked out to the car and about a minute later Olivia joined him.

"Elliot wait, I need to you" she said some what desperately.

"Go talk to Adam, he;s your boyfriend now" he said bitterly.

"No he's not, he's just a guy I'm going on a date with. But pleas,e you and me have to talk, I need to say something to you."

"No" he practically yelled turning around to face her. "I'm through talking, I told you I was sorry about what I said okay I told you I was sorry that Kathy kissed me even though that wasn't my fault. And you just won't forgive me, so why should I bother talking to you about it?" Olivia glared at him

"because, some stupid 'I'm sorry' isn't good enough. You really want to apologize? make a fool out of yourself, okay do something so stupid and idiotic that I know that your willing to do whatever it is to take me back, and I know that you didn't mean what you said about me. But two little words are not gonna change the fact that you said it was a mistake to fall in love with me. All right, make me believe that your sorry, okay prove to me that your in love with me. Because from where I'm standing it does not seem that way at all." Elliot and Olivia faced each other, both having looks of pain and anger on there faces, both too stupid to admit they were in love.

"It's almost time for your date, I'll see you tomorrow" he said going up to the street and hailing a cab.

"Fine!" Olivia shouted at him "be like that! I never loved you anyway!" she said with tears falling down her face. Elliot felt his heart shattered into a million pieces but he refused to let her see that. He just kept his mouth shut and got into the cab that pulled up to the curb and then he drove off. Olivia wiped away her tears and opened the car and slammed it shut. She let the tears come more quickly and then she began sobbing, knowing she lost the one man she truly loved.

**I didn't want to waste a lot of time with the verdict and court case (you all knew he was guilty anyway) but, this story's coming to an end soon, and I would love to read some reviews for this chapter :) **


	46. The date and a heart to heart

**The day I own SVU and Will and Grace is the day Elisabeth (or I like to call her Elisabitch) Hasselbeck gets respect and stops blowing certain things out of proportion and stop's being a nobody and people actually care about her and her idiotic opinions!!! So that'll be, oh never!**

**A/N: B.G. owns the song "Fuck These Hoez"**

**8:00 PM, Dontay's bar and restaurant**

"So then in my sophomore year of High school, I said to myself, hey I am one god looking dude. You should model" Olivia's date Adam told her taking another drink out of his beer. Olivia just nodded and sighed.

"God please, please let this date end soon!" she thought to herself with annoyance. For the past half hour, all Olivia had gotten in was a hello then Adam had done nothing but talk none stop about his carrier. And he said he was taking her someplace romantic on the phone, so she had gotten all dressed up, and he ended up taking her to some cheap bar and grill.

"So Alivia"

"It's Olivia, but close" she said with holding an eye roll.

"Right my bad, so Olivia, tell me about your job."

"Well I'm a detec-"

"Oh wow, you know what I just thought of?" he said interrupting her how terrific my hair would look if I had fluffed it, instead of spiked it. What do you think?"

"I think that would of been, great" she answered a little sadly. All she could picture was that instead of being here she could of been with Elliot, more then likely kicking back and having fun.

"No! you broke up, you have to move on" she told herself firmly.

"Can I get you anything else honey?" a very busty blond waitress said coming over to them.

"Well I know a few things you could do for me" Adam said slyly. Olivia just gave him a look that said 'unbelievable.'

"Um you know what? maybe I should get going" Olivia said standing up.

"Liv, baby, sweetie pie come on, the night's young, don't go" he said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah and so is my foot that's about to cram up your ass if you ever call me baby again" she thought to herself little angrily sitting back down.

"So anyway, what is it that you do for a living? I mean you haven't really said anything tonight." Olivia strongly resisted the urge to smack him and gave him a half smile.

"I'm a SVU detective"

"whoa, thats kind of creepy. So" he said leaning in "do you like to use the handcuffs a lot?"

"I don't mean to sound like a stuck up prude, but don't you think thats just a little bit inappropriate?"

"baby I am willing to get appropriate with you now" he said slyly. Olivia gave him a slight glare, she had only known him for not even three days and he was all ready talking about having sex with her.

"Elliot didn't ask at all, he let me decided when we had sex, and he said it was fine to wait" she thought to herself sadly, her mind drifting to Elliot, but she had to force herself to bring it back.

"So Alivia I-"

"It's Olivia, with an o, get it right" she said a little bit upset.

"Well sorry" he said rolling his eyes "You wanna get out of here? this place is kind of boring."

"Um give me just one second okay?" Olivia said getting up and walking to the bathroom and getting out her cellphone and dialing a familiar number but instead of ringing she simply got a message by a cold robotic voice

"this number has been disconnected, please try again later"." Olivia sighed then dialed his cell phone.

"Stabler" Elliot said, trying not to sound depressed. After the court house he had went over to Kathy's house and decided to stay there until he got his own house.

"Elliot I need your help"

"whats wrong?" he asked nervously.

"You need to call my cell phone in like a minute. I don't think I can stand one more second with Adam, can you please help me out?" Elliot looked at the phone in confusion

"I thought this was your dream guy?" he said a little coldly.

"Your my dream guy Elliot, you always have been" she thought to herself but what she said was

"I was wrong, can you please help me out El?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"Why should I help someone out who just broke up with me?" he asked meanly. Olivia closed her eyes in despair

"I'm sorry, but this guy is seriously the most annoying guy I've ever dated. I got in five words, he instantly started talking about having sex the second he picked me up, plus he said my dress looked cheap. Please help me out?" Elliot sighed then nodded

"fine, I'll call your cell phone." Olivia smiled graciously

"thank you Elliot, it means a lot to me" then she hung up. Elliot couldn't help but smile at the phone as he hung it up.

"What's going on?" Kathleen asked coming up to him.

"Olivia had a date that she completely hates and she just asked me to interrupt it."

"Great" Kathleen mumbled. Eliot looked at her

"Kath are you okay?"

"no, my dad is dating his skanky partner and you broke up with mom for her."

"Hey!" Elliot practically yelled at her "you will not call Olivia skanky again do you understand me? I heard enough of that when your mom and me were married, but I'm sure as hell not going to listen to my daughter insult my girlfri, I mean my partner. Do I make myself clear? Olivia has always respected and loved you like her own kid, you will not insult her again."

"Whatever" Kathleen mumbled, rolling her eyes before walking away.

"No not whatever, I want an apology" Elliot said getting up and following her.

"Bite me" she yelled angrily going to her room and slamming the door.

"Kathleen open the door!" Eliot yelled slamming on the door.

"Go to hell!" she yelled.

"I have no problems kicking this door down Kathleen! now open the door!" he yelled, knowing that he has used this threat many many times and never doing it

"screw you!" Kathleen yelled. Elliot slammed on the door a few more times but then decided to just leave. He went down to the home phone and picked up the phone and looked at in confusion, it didn't have a dial tone. He hung it up then picked it back up again, only to listen to silence.

"What the hell?" he asked in confusion hanging the phone back p again. He got up and looked at the phone

"how the hell did this happen?" he said looking at the unplugged phone cord. He plugged it back in then picked up the phone again.

"Who the hell unplugged the phone?" he thought to himself. Then he remembered what Olivia had told him earlier that day.

"She said my phone was off, thats why she came to my house and saw Kathy kissing me." Elliot thought for a moment before he stormed up the stairs and slammed on Kathleen's door.

"Kathleen! did you unhook the phone earlier?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she yelled back.

"I'm talking about the phone being unplugged!" He heard her sigh then get up and unlock the door.

"What were you just bitching about?"

"did you unplug the phone, and I want a truthful answer out of you." Kathleen rolled her eyes and nodded

yeah, but whats the big deal?"

"why?" Elliot asked crossing his arms. She shrugged

"so that when you and mom were packing you guys could have some privacy and no interruptions." Elliot have her a slight glare

"what you mean to say is that you didn't want Olivia to call me."

"What is it with you and her?!" she yelled "she began dating you just like two seconds after you and mom got separated, why the hell do you care about her so much?!"

"because I love her! You have to get over the fact that your mom and me are not together anymore and that I'm in love with Olivia! I always have been and I always will be, why can't you see that and be happy for me Kathleen?" Kathleen began getting tears in her eyes

"because I don't want you to be happy with her! I want you to be happy with mom!" Elliot's expression softened as Kathleen let tears fall down her face as she went over and sat on her bed. "It's not fair, you and mom always fought and we never got the chance to see you two happy. Then when your with Olivia it's like your all smiling and happy and shit and it's not fair." Elliot went up to her and sat next to her.

"Sweetie, me and your mom were never in love, we stayed together for you guys, it just got too tough and we made each other miserable. Don't you want me and your mom to be happy?"

"Can't you try harder to make each other happy?"

"Kath we tired, you don't know how many times we tried but it was a lost effort. We're not in love with each other." Kathleen wiped away her tears

"but dad, you had to love her at some point, I mean you married her."

"Kathleen you know it was a shot gun marriage and if she didn't get pregnant with Maureen we probably never would of stated together."

"So you regret marrying her?"

"no, not at all. And I am so happy that she got pregnant with Maureen and we got married."

"Yeah but you just said you made each other miserable, how could you be happy about marrying her?" Elliot chuckled then ruffled her hair.

"Because I got you, Maureen, Lizzie, and Dickie because of it. You know what they say, every cloud has four beautiful silver linings" Kathleen rolled her eyes but smiled

"that's really lame dad, but thanks I guess. But why does it have to be Olivia though?"

"would you rather it be some annoying women who I know you'll hate simply because we're dating or Olivia who if we didn't date you would still love her like a second mom. Hell I remember that essay you did in sixth grade about what you wanted to be and you said a sex cop because and I quote 'my dad and my best friend are one' " Kathleen nodded

"yeah I guess your right, Olivia is pretty cool. After all she did give me my first margarita" she mumbled

"She did what?" Elliot asked in shock.

"whats the big deal?" Kathleen asked shrugging.

"Just answer me this, how old were you?"

"it was my eighteenth birthday, and she just gave me less then a shot glass full, it's really not that big a deal dad." Elliot scoffed then shook his head

"my ex girlfriend gave my daughter her first drink."

"Wait, your ex girlfriend? You were dating for like three days! how the hell could you break up so fast?"

"I know" Elliot said a little sternly "you unplugged the phone and she had to tell me something and your mom kissed me and she saw it."

"Wait, you and mom kissed? okay I'm confused."

"Kathy wanted to see if there were any spark left between us and there wasn't, and Olivia saw and we broke up." Kathleen looked down a little sadly

"I'm sorry, but how are you gonna win her back?"

"I don't think I am, we both said some things we didn't say and now we're currently not talking to each other." Kathleen shrugged

"so apologize"

"I did, she did but it's over" Elliot said sadly. Kathleen got a sly smile on her lips

"no it's not, think hard, was there anything that she said for you to do that would make her take you back?" Elliot thought for a moment

"yeah, she said that I had to make a fool of myself and prove that I would do anything for her or something like that." Kathleen shrugged

"so thats what your gonna do" she said getting off the bed and going over to her collection of CD's. Elliot looked ad her in confusion

"wait a second, a few minutes ago you would of jumped for joy if you found out that me and her broke up and now your trying to get us back together. Your not on drugs or something are you?"

"don't ask don't tell. But just shut up for a second" she said looking at her CD's and finally picking one.

"Hey dad" she said with a sly smile looking at the back of the CD "have you ever sung karaoke?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Olivia, you want to go to my apartment or yours?" Adam asked slyly as he let the restaurant door close on Olivia.

"Well I really don't want-" she began but Adam interrupted her.

"So your's, that cool." Olivia sighed angrily as he walked over to his expensive car and got in his side and didn't even bother to hold the door open for Olivia. Olivia groaned then looked at her phone and wondered why Elliot didn't call yet.

"Come on El, you promised to call!" she thought to herself making sure her ringer was on for about the twentieth time. She put her cell phone back in her purse and got in Adam's car and as soon as he was in he floored the car and blasted the stereo.

"Oh I love this song!" Adam said turning the radio even higher and began singing along.

"I don't give a fuck about a ho, cause da bitch ain't shit

A ho gonna be a ho, a bitch gonna be a bitch

Stay above da ho, don't love da ho

If ya a thug, when its over, you'll shove da ho!" Adam sang loudly. Olivia strongly resisted the urge to turn off the radio and slap him across the face.

"Elliot would never sing or listen to something like that if he was here with me" Olivia thought to herself, once again thinking of Elliot. She blocked out the offensive lyrics and let her mind wonder to Elliot and she couldn't help but feel depressed.

"I miss him, oh god why did we have to break up?" she thought to herself letting ears shine in her eyes before she wiped them away. The song finally ended and Adam turned down the radio and turned to her as he pulled up to a stop light.

"So Olivia" he said slyly placing a hand on her thigh. "what are you thinking right now?" Olivia gave him a hateful look and wished that he would just drop her off and then leave her alone.

"I'm thinking that you need to move your hand" she said coldly.

"Whoa calm down, you don't have to be such a bitch" he said driving again.

"Okay you know what? drop me off now!" Olivia practically yelled at him. "No one calls me a bitch, do you understand me? your a horrible date, your disrespectful, you listen to that crap on the radio and then blast it, then you touch me without permission. Let me out of this car right now." Adam looked at her for a moment before he pulled over.

"Fine, but this relationship is over, you don't deserve someone like me" he said reaching over and opening the door for her.

"Fine with me" she said angrily getting out of the car and slamming the door shut

"and by the way" Adam yelled at her "get a nose job you little ugly skank!" then he drove away. Olivia glared at him then hailed a cab and got in.

"Middleville apartments Manhattan" she said sadly letting a few tears run down her face. She wasn't upset about what Adam had said to her, but at the fact that if she was still dating Elliot he never would of done anything to hurt or disrespect her.

"Why did I break up with him? I'm such an idiot" Olivia thought to herself sadly.

She was silent the entire cab ride and she finally got to her apartment building.

"That'll be sixteen fifty" the driver said in a heavy Brooklyn accent." Olivia handed him a twenty then walked into her building without the change. She rode the elevator to her floor and groaned softly when she saw Karen and Jack standing at her door.

"So" Karen said coming up to her "you actually wear that in public"she asked looking at her dress.

"yes, can I help you with something?" Olivia asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes first off you can take off that JC penny dress and honey we're here to help you. Come on, lets go inside" Karen said going over to Olivia's door and opening it.

"Okay I locked that before I left, how the hell did you get it opened?"

"Oh honey, I have my ways"

"does your ways include Munch giving you my key and my address?" Olivia asked dryly.

"Maybee" Jack said slyly before stepping in Olivia's house along with Karen. Olivia sighed then followed them in, not knowing what to expect.

**If you don't review, I'm saying it's because your siding with Elisabitch and no one wants that now do they? So please review and save yourself the embarrassment of looking like your siding with that stupid little nobody. And last chapter coming soon! **


	47. Final Chapter

**(Sigh) well after 2 plus years of writing this story, I still own no one in this story. Dick Wolf and the Will and Grace people do. Guess I never will. And Brad Paisley owns the song "Everything to me" **

**A/N Well, it's been over two years since I started this story. So much has changed since then. First off found out how to spell Kathy and Cragen right :) I think I got much better at writing, and the chapters became a lot longer. I just want to thank every single one of my reviewers,. You all encouraged me to continue to write this and finish it even though it took over two years. But I especially want to thank all my regulars out there, the ones who stuck to it from the beginning or who reviewed every single chapter. And without all of your reviews, I more then likely would of stopped writing. You all kept me going and I thank you for that. And also, I know it seems like a really stupid thing to do, but thanks to Sliver of Melody for giving me my first ever review ever on this story (and this site) and even though it was only two words, they made me so happy. So Sliver of Melody, thanks for "O COOL!" Thank you all and enjoy the final chapter of "Here for you." **

Olivia sighed then followed them in, not knowing what to expect.

"So" Karen said going over to Olivia's refrigerator and getting out a bottle of tequila. "Why are you so upset honey?"

"well first off" Olivia said closing her front door "people go into my house and my refrigerator without permission" Olivia said a little dryly.

"Don't you just hate that?" Jack asked flinging himself on the couch and turning on the TV

"I know, it's like hello, can't some people get manners?" Karen asked getting out two glasses and pouring a healthy amount of Tequila in them. Olivia simply rolled her eyes then went over and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Jack cried out in protest "I was watching that! Dr McDreamy is about to show us his McDreamy ass and I do not want to miss that piece of McDreamy ness."

"Look,why are the two of you here?"

"because honey" Karen said coming over to her. "Your love life is in shambles and who better to fix it?" Olivia sighed then tried to take one of the glasses that Karen had in her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, these are both for me" Karen said before downing both of the glasses in one gulp.

"Thanks but I don't need any help on my love life, especially from someone who can drink two glasses of Tequila at the same time."

"Yes you do. I mean, if you think you can wear that outfit on a date and expect to get some, you are sadly mistaken" Karen said sitting on her couch. Olivia sighed a little angrily before sitting down in one of her chairs.

"Fine, I'll give, what do you think you can help me with?"

"Get your balding, slightly over weight hunk of man back" Jack said perkingly.

"You mean Elliot?" Karen nodded

"now don't worry about all the details, Munchy already told me all of them."

"Yeah, about how you two were having eye sex for like eight years and how you finally got to banging monkeys when you caught him kissing his Ex wife and you guys broke up."

"Nice to know I can trust him with that kind of stuff" Olivia said a little disappointedly. Karen scoffed

"Well honey, if it wasn't so obvious, then maybe you would have a better chance at hiding it." Jack nodded in agreement

"I know, you and Elliot belong together like Karen and a large bottle of prescription pills downed with an entire bottle of vodka."

"Well thanks poodle" Karen said happily

"welcome Kare Bear." Olivia rolled her eyes then shook her head.

"You guys don't get it, he kissed his ex wife, the girl she's been married to for twenty years. You don't just get over that in an hour."

"Did he apologize?"

"yeah but-"

"Then whats the problem?"

"You guys don't get it do you. He said it was a mistake to fall in love with me. I can't just let that go"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Olivia just sighed, she knew there was no way that Karen and Jack were going to understand.

"Look" Jack said "do you love the guy?" Olivia looked down for a moment before she turned her attention back to him.

"More then anything in the world."

"Well there you go, it doesn't matter what he said or who he kissed or what you said or anything like that. What matters is that you guys were made for each other. You two love each other, shouldn't that matter more then his ex wife kissing him?" Olivia struggled not to let tears fall down her face. Jack and Karen were right, she was in with him, he was in love with her, and they belonged together.

"We both said some things we didn't mean, what if he never wants to get back together.

"Trust me, he wants you, he love's you Olivia." Olivia nodded then wiped away her tears

"what should I do?"

"call him, tell him you love him" Jack said handing her her phone. Olivia took it then nodded.

"Wow" Karen said turning to Jack "we actually getting them back together. We're like, psychiatrists or something.

"Yeah, we're like a combined Dr Phil, except much younger, prettier, skinnerer and we like most minorities." Karen nodded in agreement before turning there attention back to Olivia who hung up the phone.

"Whats going on honey?" Karen asked

"it's storming outside, the building supervisor always shut off phone services during storms." Jack and Karen then turned there attention back to talking about how they were a much better Dr Phil. Olivia simply sighed then looked at a picture of her and Elliot and smiled softly at it.

"I love you Elliot, god I wish I could tell you that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kathleen, I'm not gonna sing to Olivia, I'll just tell her I'm sorry" Elliot said as he drove to Olivia's apartment with Kathleen.

"Any guy can tell a girl he's sorry. But your gonna prove to her that your willing to look like an idiot in front of her. Elliot sighed

"Kathleen I can't sing. I'm like completely tone deaf, she'll probably think I'm yelling at her."

"Dad will you just shut up and drive? You love her right?"

"more then anything, but-"

"no, no buts. You are going to sing to her and prove that your willing to make a jack ass out of yourself for her. Elliot shook his head

"it's beginning to storm, I can't sing into a microphone without getting electrocuted"

"tough." Elliot sighed, turned on his wipers and continued to drive.

When he finally got to Olivia's apartment building her stooped the car and got out.

"Kathleen it's not gonna work. It's raining way to hard out, your CD player will get ruined" he practically had to shout over the pounding rain

"so? it's Maureen's old one any way." Elliot sighed then looked up at the building.

"What are you waiting for, call out her name" Kathleen said getting her CD player. Elliot groaned then gently called out

"Olivia, Olivia" but like he expected, there was no one answered.

"Call louder." Elliot groaned then called out her name a little bit louder but definitely not loud enough so that she would hear it over the rain.

"Your pathetic" Kathleen said with an eye roll coming up to him. "This is how you do it" she said turning her attention to the building

"OLIVIA!!" Kathleen screamed as loud as she possibly could.

"Did you hear that?" Olivia asked, almost positive she heard some one screaming her name..

"hear what?" Jack asked turning to her. Olivia simply shushed him and listened.

"OLIVIA!!" she head being scream loudly again.

"Okay I'm sure I heard that one" she said getting off the couch and going over to the window and looking out.

"Whats going on?" Karen asked as she and Jack walked up to her.

"I don't know" she said opening the window and began to look for who had screamed her name.

"Kathleen will you stop screaming!?" Elliot scolded her. "You probably just got the attention of everybody in Manhattan!"

"Including Olivia" Kathleen said smugly. Elliot rolled her eyes then looked at Olivia's window, glad she was only on the third floor.

"Look she's probably not home, why don't we just-"

"Elliot? what the hell are you doing here?" Olivia yelled at him, seeing him standing in the pounding, ice cold rain. Elliot turned his attention to her window and looked up at it.

"Kathleen what do I say?" he asked her, completely nervous.

"Tell her you love her." Elliot took a deep breath then turned to the window.

"Olivia" he yelled out "this morning you told me that I should make a fool out of myself, and do something so stupid and idiotic that it proves that I'm in love with you. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Olivia felt tears of happiness roll down her face as she smiled down at him. He quickly took a deep breath then turned on the Cd player and turned back to her.

"Elliot what the hell are you doing?" she yelled at him. Elliot turned off the CD player and turned back to her

"what do you mean?"

"Your going to hold a wire, with an electrical storm? Elliot your going to get electrocuted!" she yelled at him over the pounding rain.

"I'm willing to take that chance!" he yelled back turning on the CD player again. "I'm in love with you and if getting shocked means that I have to prove it to you then so be it! I want you to know that everything in this song I mean! your my everything Olivia, and I'm willing to make a fool out of myself to prove that I am in love with you and will do anything it takes to win you back!" He took a deep breath then turned to Kathleen who just nodded at him before he looked back up at Olivia and began to sing.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_A holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She looks great in anything_

_She's I want a piece of chocolate_

_Take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear_

_Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brown hair a-blowing_

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad_

_And she's a lover when she's loving_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town_

_And a church girl on Sunday_

_She's a cross around her neck_

_And a cuss word 'cause its Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles_

_Baby come and kiss me_

_She's a one glass of wine_

_And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be_

_And the stealer of the covers_

_She's a picture in my wallet_

_Of my unborn children's mother_

_She's the hand that I'm holding_

_When I'm on my knees and praying_

_She's the answer to my prayer_

_And she's the song that I'm playing_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm ninety_

_She's that wooden rocking chair_

_I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes_

_I only love her more_

_Yeah, she's the one_

_That I'd lay down my own life for._

Elliot stooped singing and pressed pause on the CD player as he looked up at Olivia, the rain pounding on to him.

"Oh god honey" Karen said with tears in her eyes "you need to go to that man right now!"

"I know, even though is he is balding and slightly over weight, he loves you, go to him right now!" Olivia didn't hear them, all she could concentrate on was Elliot. She let out a quick sob then covered it up.

"Honey he loves you, you need to go to him now!" Karen protested going up to her. Olivia turned towards her and went to her and hugged her and Jack.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Um Detective Benson your clothes are kind of hurting me, but your welcome." Olivia released the hug

"you got my name right" she said happily. Karen and Jack scoffed

"well of course she did, how hard is it to pronounce Benson?" Olivia just smiled at them before running as fast as she ever did out of her apartment.

"Dad why'd you stop? she was loving it" Elliot shook his head

"no she wasn't look up at the window, she's not there. Come on Kathleen, let's go home" he said a little disappointedly.

"Elliot wait!" Olivia shouted when she saw him walking away. He quickly turned around as Olivia ran over to him and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. They released it and looked into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Elliot shouted over the rain. "For everything Olivia, I'm in love with you!" Olivia grinned at him

"I'm in love with you to, I always have been, ever since the first time I saw you." Elliot kissed her again then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Marry me" he whispered softly, stroking her hair. Olivia puled away form the hug and looked at him in confusion.

"What did you say?"

"I asked you to marry me. We're in love Olivia, and I am willing to do anything for you, your my dream girl Olivia. So what do you say, will you marry me?" Olivia smiled at him then took a deep breath

"no." This time it was Elliot's turn to get wide eyed

"no? oh wow um, not exactly the answer I was expecting."

"Your saying no?" Kathleen asked in confusion going up to them. "He almost got electrocuted for you, you guys are so in love it's almost sickening, plus he embarrassed himself so bad for you, so tell me again why your saying no."

"Olivia" he said softly "if this has anything to do with Kathy then-"

"no Elliot thats not it, and now I know that now more then anything. Elliot I have loved you more then anyone else in this world since the first time we met" Olivia began taking his hand in hers. "But I just want to take it one step at a time. Yes I really really want to marry you someday, hell I've even dreamed about marrying you, but right now I just want to be with you. So instead of marriage, you wanna go get a movie and dinner?" Elliot chuckled then nodded

"Yeah, I'd like that." They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Elliot pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Just then Olivia's phone rang. The both groaned then released the kiss and Olivia picked up her cell phone.

"Benson" she said happily.

"Hey it's Cragen, we got a rape case up in Willow apartments in Manhattan, apartment D7. Girl's name was Rachel Green, she was found by her fiancée Ross Geller."

"Sure, we'll be there" and she quickly hung up and turned her attention back to Elliot.

"We got a case." Elliot nodded then once again pulled her into a kiss. After they released it they both turned to Kathleen.

"Kathleen, is this going to upset you in anyway?" she asked, strongly hoping that she would say no. Kathleen scoffed

"excuse me, I'm the one who told him to sing to you." Olivia smiled at her then hugged her and Kathleen hugged her back.

"come on, as much as I would like to spend tonight out in the rain with you we gotta get going." Olivia released the hug then Kathleen grabbed her CD and turned to Elliot.

"Dad I'm gonna catch a cab home, give you and Olivia some privacy okay?" Elliot nodded then Kathleen hailed a cab and quickly got in and they watched it drive away.

"So" Olivia said as she and Elliot walked to his car "Why did you decide to sing that song."

"Well it was either that or Britney Spears 'Dear Diary' and I didn't figure you to be a pop princes kind of girl.

"Good call" Olivia said with a smile. Elliot just chuckled then opened the car door for her and Olivia got in and he closed it before getting in his side and drove off, both knowing they were in love, both knowing the chances of there relationship working out were complete success, both knowing the would always be there for each other.

**The End**


End file.
